Corazón Roto
by Tattys
Summary: El era feliz, ella era su corazon su alma, su todo. Pero por cosas del destino debia apartarla de su lado, debia engañarla haciendola creer una mentira. Lo que el no sabia era la noticia que ella tenia.Amor y desengaño.
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

_**Edward**_

Amaba cada parte de su cuerpo, adoraba cada parte de su piel, pero más que nada amaba su forma de ser. Porque a pesar de lo que haría siempre la amaría.

No podía dejar de observar sus comentarios tan simples a la vista de cualquiera, pero que para mí eran tan sutiles y hermosos. Dios amaba a esa mujer con cada gramo de mí ser y daría mi vida por ella de ser necesario.

―Edward, cariño. ― llamaba mi esposa, mi mujer, mi todo.

― Aquí mi amor. ― contesté con voz suave, preparándome para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La puerta de mi despacho se abrió y por ella entró la única mujer que ha logrado robar mi corazón; la que me había entregado el suyo propio hace ya ocho meses atrás, y a la que destrozaría sin poder evitarlo.

― Bella. ― susurré a penas la tuve sentada en mi regazo, acaricie su sonrojada mejilla, sus pómulos, sus hermosos pozos chocolates, su frente, sus delicados y suaves labios carmín que eran siempre una invitación a probarlos.

Como extrañaría eso, su castaña cabellera era simplemente una capa más de su indiscutible belleza. Me encantaba que estuviera suelta destacando al final de esta las ondas perfectas que se formaban.

Ella era delgada con curvas pronunciadas pero con las proporciones adecuadas, nunca me importó su físico pero debo admitir, que era hermosa a la vista. Y por más furioso que me pusiera que los hombres observaran cada parte de su cuerpo más de lo debido, debía reconocerlo.

Yo mismo sabía lo que era tener ese cuerpo bajo el mío, esas delicadas manos tocando mi torso desnudo y su delicada piel en contraste con la mía. Pero mis segundos en su compañía se estaban agotando, no quedaba más de ese magnífico cuento del que era participe, pronto la mujer que me observaba con ternura y amor, me daría la más fría y desolada mirada que merecía.

― ¿Edward estas bien? ―dijo acariciando mi mejilla con ternura.

― Sí.

― Perfecto, porque tengo algo que contarte ― dijo muy emocionada

― Primero yo.― dije, sin ningún sentimiento en la voz, levantándome del asiento y haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo y me viera con incredulidad

― _Lo siento mi amor_. ― _pensé para mí mismo e inicié._

― Bella siempre creí que me amabas, que era el amor de tu vida, que sería el padre de tus hijos.

― Edward que…

― No sigas, no sigas mintiéndome tan descaradamente.― le interrumpí.

Saque un folder de uno de los cajones de mi escritorio y se lo tendí, sobre este, se esparcieron un montón de fotografías en donde se encontraba ella con un hombre besándose, acariciándose o simplemente tomados de la mano.

― Te vez muy contenta con tu amante.― sisee.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― preguntó, mientras observaba las fotos totalmente asombrada.

― La verdad, la prueba de que nunca me quisiste, de que siempre jugaste con lo que sentía por ti.― La rabia se notaba en mi voz, me estaba conteniendo.

― Esta no soy yo, es falso Edward, no lo crees ¿verdad? ― levanto la mirada, se veía confusión, temor, desespero y angustia en sus ojos.

Le di la espalda y me acerque al ventanal que se encontraba cerca no pudiendo contenerme, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Ahogando las ganas de hacer lo que mi corazón me decía, pero que en este momento no podía obedecerlo, tenía que seguir.

― No puedes creer que de verdad tenga un amante, ni siquiera conozco a este hombre. ― El sollozo que emitió me partió el alma. Mi ángel estaba sufriendo.

― Eso lo dices porque no quieres perder lo que te doy ¿verdad? Eso fue lo que buscaste en un principio, mi dinero para después simplemente engañarme y lo más irónico de la situación; es que lo niegas.

Aún seguía en la misma posición, no era capaz de decirle todo eso viéndola directamente a los ojos. Fracasaría

― ¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con él?

De algo tenían que servir las clases de actuación que mis padres me hicieron tomar en la secundaria. Era hora del show.

Me voltee con el rostro sin ninguna expresión, mis manos seguían en el mismo lugar. Respire hondo y me prepare para lo que sabía acabaría con mi mundo, con mi vida y con lo que fui desde que la conocí.

― Eres la peor zorra con la que alguna vez me haya topado, eres el demonio en persona. Una mujerzuela que se revuelca con el primer tipo que se le cruza.

En su rostro podía ver la sorpresa, el desconcierto, el dolor y como unas silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Tenía las manos juntas pero se podía ver el temblor en ellas así como en sus hombros y de sus labios salían sollozos casi inaudibles.

Se veía tan frágil, tan pequeña. No podía creer que le estuviera haciendo esto, se veía desolada y triste; intentando no derrumbarse frente a mí. Pero lo cierto era que en cuanto cruzara esa puerta, no lo soportaría más.

El golpe final venía ahora.

― ¿Pero sabes qué? Esto me hizo darme cuenta de que tú sólo me serviste para una cosa.

Apretó las manos fuertemente a los costados y me miro desafiante conteniendo las lágrimas y seguramente tratando de tranquilizarse para poder hablar.

― ¿Para qué te serví? ― Su voz salió filosa pero con un dejo de tristeza.

― Para calentar mi cama.

Se acercó lo suficiente hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mí, pudiendo sentir su exquisito olor a fresias. Estaba tan absorto en su olor y en su mirada que no vi venir el golpe en mi rostro, el que me infringió con su mano derecha. Instintivamente lleve una de mis manos a la zona afectada.

― ¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a decir que te engañe? ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que me acuesto con cualquiera? Y lo que es peor ¿cómo te atreves a decirme que solo te he servido para calentar tu cama?

Y continúo.

― Eres un miserable, un idiota y el peor hombre en el que pude haberme fijado ¿esto era por lo que no me contestabas las llamadas? ¿por lo que estabas tan extraño desde hacía días? ― señaló las fotos en la mesa; a lo que simplemente asentí.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y para cuando volvió a abrirlos, estos habían perdido el brillo tan característico. Ahora eran fríos y desolados.

― Es bueno saber que solo para eso te he servido, por lo menos no has estado frío estos últimos ochos meses. Es una lástima que de ahora en adelante así sea.

No había rastro de la dulce Bella que siempre fue.

― No me vengas con victimismos que no te quedan, quítate la máscara Isabella. No soy el mismo idiota ingenuo que te creyó las dulces palabras, los sonrojos y la timidez de la que supuestamente careces porque esas fotos muestran todo lo contrario. Dicen que los hechos dicen más que mil palabras ¿no?

La miré arrogante y solté una risa irónica.

― Ya no soy el mismo Edward Cullen que conociste. Te quiero fuera de mi casa, fuera de mi vida y que hagas como si jamás hubiera existido.

Camine hasta mi escritorio, me senté en el asiento, ordené las fotos esparcidas y levanté la mirada para ver a una Bella totalmente destrozada abrazada a sí misma como intentando sostenerse. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar seguramente tratando de asimilar todo lo que había dicho, ni yo mismo aun podía creerlo.

― Mis abogados se contactaran contigo. ― dije viéndola fríamente, mis palabras la hicieron reaccionar y me devolvió una mirada llena de odio y rencor.

― Como si jamás hubieras existido Edward Cullen. ― dijo con voz rota y vacía.

― Vete mujerzuela.

Unos últimos sollozos fue lo que escuche antes de que saliera corriendo y abriendo las puertas de par en par.

Allí se iba mi vida, allí se iba mi alma y allí se iba mi corazón.


	2. Dolor

**_Dolor _**

**_Bella_**

_Vete mujerzuela… vete mujerzuela… vete mujerzuela…_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente, era tan dolorosa y desgarradora, cada palabra que me dijo fue como un baldado de agua fría. Dios debí saber que él nunca me quiso siempre fui una más del montón, tal vez la que más le duro… ocho meses… los más felices de mi vida.

Creí que era el hombre de mi vida, con quien viviría hasta el día de mi muerte aunque estaba segura de que una parte de mi había muerto en el mismo instante en el que el creyó lo que mostraban esas fotos.

_Flashback…_

_―Esta… tu estas.―_

_―Oh por Dios Bella ¡estas embarazada! ―el grito de mi pequeña amiga hizo que todo el centro comercial volteara vernos_

_―Alice, por favor, no quería que todo el mundo se enterara._

_―Oh Bella vas a ser mama._

_―Tendremos que comprar ropa para bebe, una cuna, ropa materna, hacer un baby shower, que más, que más…_

_―Alice tranquila, apenas y tengo unas cuantas semanas, no es para que organices una boda otra vez._

_Dije intentando tranquilizarla, porque la verdad no quería correr la misma suerte que cuando organizo mi boda, de solo recodarlo me da escalofríos. Alice me torturó durante muchos días y no es una experiencia que quiera volver a revivir._

_―Que aguafiestas eres Bells. Pero ¿cómo se lo dirás?_

_Me tomó del brazo y seguimos nuestro camino hacia el auto, como se lo pedí hoy solo estuvimos poco tiempo en el centro comercial. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede tener tanta energía?_

_―No lo sé Allie ¿y si no quiere un hijo? ¿y si cree que es muy pronto?_

_Subimos al auto mientras Alice negaba con una sonrisa de cansancio y conducía por las calles de New York._

_―Bella, cuando entenderás que mi hermano te ama por sobre todas las cosas y esta noticia solo hará ese amor más grande._

_Volteo a verme con ahora una radiante sonrisa y dándome un pequeño apretón en el hombro._

_―Es el idiota más idiota cuando estas cerca y cuando no lo estás.― suspiro teatralmente. _

_―Deberías verlo o simplemente pregúntale a Tanya._

_Dijo burlonamente y de solo pensar en ella me hervía la sangre, era la socia decoradora de Esme, la madre de Edward tenía su propia compañía de decoración y lamentablemente Tanya era una de las socias. Por lo que me había contado mi esposo ella y él se conocieron en una beneficencia organizada por Esme y cuando ella recién fundo la empresa Tanya se ofreció a' ayudarla' con el capital._

_Como odiaba a la zarrapastrosa sanguijuela esa, se comía a mi Edward con la mirada, si no fuera por no hacer una escena, hace mucho que se hubiera quedado sin cabello. Pero debía comportarme. Además a los ojos de Esme era un alma de Dios, cosa que estaba segura no era._

_― ¡Bella, Bella!― llamó Alice _

_― ¿Que pasó Alice?_

_Mis nada dulces pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por mi amiga_

_―Te quedaste completamente ida cuando nombre a Tanya, sabes que no quería insinuar nada, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que es de todo menos un ángel.―_

_―Lo sé, y lo siento… pensaba lo mismo, no me gusta como mira a Edward cada vez que lo ve― susurré esto ultimo_

_―Oh Bella no te preocupes, Edward solo tiene ojos para ti y dentro de poco estará con una sonrisa gigante._

_―Pero y si…._

_―Y si nada, él te ama y estará más que feliz porque le darás un hijo._

_Alice parecía muy convencida y para no seguir discutiendo sobre si estaría feliz, simplemente le di la mejor sonrisa fingida que pude. Tenía un mal presentimiento, una corazonada de que algo no andaba bien._

_Fin flashback…_

Esa corazonada se hizo realidad porque justo cuando logre hacerme creer a mí misma que él estaría feliz con la noticia, lo que me encuentro es con insultos, recriminaciones y unas estúpidas fotos, pero sin duda lo que más me dolió fue que solo le serví como la zorra de turno. Si no me amaba ¿Por qué se casó conmigo?, ¿porque hizo todo eso si no me quería? Será que solo buscaba cualquier excusa para terminar conmigo haciéndome ver como la mala de la película. Si nunca me amó ¿porque dudar de lo que sentía? al fin y al cabo solo era una conquista que duró bastante.

Las fotos… en mis manos estaban las fotos que tiró sobre su escritorio acusándome de engañarlo. Le pedí a Alice que consiguiera las fotos del despacho de Edward, quería ver la foto montaje en ellas. Un viejo compañero de universidad de Alice era uno de los mejores fotógrafos en la ciudad, si alguien podía ver la falsedad de esas fotos era él.

En ellas me veía yo, junto a James uno de los socios que trabajaba con Edward en la compañía, él me tenía tomada por la cintura mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus labios en el mío mientras yo sonreía. Pero estaba más que segura de nunca haber entablado una conversación con ese hombre y menos de haber estado con él en un café. De hecho era mi lugar favorito en toda la ciudad y sólo había estado allí con Edward, ¿cómo él pudo creer algo así?

Dios pero que idiota soy, claro que el creería algo así, tal vez solo se casó conmigo por guardar las apariencias, siempre fue un playboy en su adolescencia pero según él había 'cambiado' en cuanto llegue yo a su vida. Era simplemente para hacerles saber a sus padres que había sentado cabeza de una vez por todas. Si, seguro era eso y solo fui el escudo del verdadero Edward Cullen.

Estaba tan contenta porque pensé que se sentiría como el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, ya que tendría un pequeñito con sus mismos ojos verdes, su despeinado cabello y esa sonrisa que me hacía suspirar constantemente.

Mi bebe, lleve mis manos sobre vientre y acaricie a la vida que se estaba creando en mi interior. Desde que me enteré de su existencia ya lo amaba y el que su padre no me amara a mí no minimizaba mi amor por él, yo sería un padre y una madre para mi hijo.

A pesar de aun amar como amaba a Edward no podía permitir que supiera de mi bebé, no tenía ningún sentido que lo supiera estoy segura de que me hubiera acusado de adjudicarle un hijo que no era suyo, hasta hubiera dicho que era de James.

_―_Como te quiero bebé._―_ Esto se sentía tan bien.

_―_Serás él bebé más querido y te prometo que todo saldrá bien._―_ mi bebé no sufriría.

_―_Tu papá es el hombre más guapo y el que más daño me ha hecho, pero a pesar de todo, aun lo amo.

Sin poder detenerlas, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos y llegaban a mi mentón para finalmente caer en mis piernas.

Aunque intentará mil veces quitarlo de mi corazón no podría, aunque me dijera una y otra vez que no lo amaba, que lo odiara, mi corazón simplemente no lo aceptaba, seguía empeñado en acelerarse con la sola mención de su nombre. Mi mente y mi corazón batallaban por esos sentimientos pero siempre había un claro ganador en esa pelea, era imposible sentir todo esto aunque no fuera correspondido.

_―_Te amo Edward Cullen._―_ lloré por amarlo tan estúpidamente.

_―_Te amo y me usaste._― _ llore por mi bebé y por mí.

_―_No merece tu amor Bells, ni tampoco tus lágrimas.

Levante la mirada para ver a una Alice con una sonrisa lastimera, se acercó hasta arrodillarse frente a mí y luego darme un abrazo que correspondí inmediatamente. Necesitaba una amiga, un hombro sobre el que llorar, tenía tanto dolor en el pecho que estaba segura se había formado un enorme agujero.

_―_Qué ironía, la hermana del hombre que me usó está consolándome._―_ susurre roncamente.

_―_Irónicamente odio a mi hermano por hacer lo que hace, pero ante todo eres mi amiga.

_― ¿_Porque Allie?_―_ trate de controlar mis lágrimas.

_―_Mi hermano es un idiota pero te aseguro que él te ama, no sé qué sucedió pero estoy segura que no es su culpa.

Dijo Alice suplicándome con la mirada que le creyera, pero aunque lo intentara no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

_―_No sé quién tomó esas fotos, eso no es su culpa, pero si lo es el hecho de no confiar en mí, de utilizarme.

Iba a negar así que me adelante.

_―_No Allie, el mismo me lo dijo, solo fui una más que calentó su cama y sólo estaba buscando una excusa para deshacerse de mí, así tendría la cuartada perfecta para con sus padres y la sociedad quedando como la víctima.

Como desearía que no fuera así, pero era lo que había.

_―_Bella, en este momento estoy que ahorco a mi hermano por decir todo eso, pero estoy segura de que ese no es el verdadero Edward.

_―_El no sería capaz de herirte así, por Dios si ese hombre solo respira si tú lo haces.

_Tenía que rebatirle eso, porque Edward era un buen actor…_

_Y no, déjame terminar no he podido hablar con mi hermano porque está en una importante reunión en los Ángeles pero apenas lo vea le pediré respuestas. Tiene que haber una explicación para su comportamiento.

_No creía esto último…_

_―_Mi hermano no merece que sufras por él, pero aun así sé que te ama, puede sonar contradictorio lo que te he dicho pero solo piénsalo, piensa en lo que te he dicho_.― _Me dio un suave apretón en las manos.

_―_Lo pensare Allie, no te aseguro nada pero lo haré._―_ murmure con la vista en mi vientre.

_―_Debes tranquilizarte por ti y por él bebé, sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero solo inténtalo.

Asentí no pudiendo decir más, mi bebé seria el que pagaría por los errores de sus padres, no podía permitirlo. Ahora no solo era yo, había alguien más por quien preocuparme.

_―_Tienes razón Allie, pero no quiero escuchar más sobre tu hermano, necesito descansar.

Ella simplemente asintió y me acompañó hasta su habitación, me estaba quedando en su casa pero todos mis amigos, o por lo menos los que sabían sobre mi situación pensaban que estaba en Forks. Como una autómata me puse el pijama que estaba sobre la cama, me recosté hecha un ovillo y con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad que se colaba por la ventana.

_―_Bella cuando necesites algo solo llámame y aquí estaré._―_ susurró acariciando mi cabello.

_No dije nada…_

_―_Bella todo estará bien Ed…

No pudo terminar al ver que mi agarre en la almohada entre mis manos se intensificaba.

_―_Mi hermano._―_ negué haciéndole saber que no quería tocar ese tema, soltó un suspiro cansado.

_―_Solo cuídate, esa vida que crece en tu interior no tiene la culpa.

_―_Yte prometo que llegare al fondo de esto. ¿Te cuidaras?_―_ nuevamente no emití palabra. Beso mi cabello y susurro un 'buenas noches'.

Sentí la puerta principal cerrarse y fue la señal que necesité para que mis lágrimas cayeran nuevamente no podía llorar frente a Alice, se quedaría de ser necesario y en este momento estar sola era lo que quería. Una de mis manos empezó a hacer círculos sobre mi aun plano vientre, mis parpados se cerraban mientras que mis sollozos eran menos audibles.

Segundos después caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Edward**

Ya han pasado más de tres días, en los que no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ella en lo que pueda estar haciendo, que estará pensando y si a pesar de todo me extraña, es la única mujer que ha logrado llegarme tan hondo.

Logre hacerla mi esposa luego de durar varios meses de noviazgo, me había hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra al haber dicho "si acepto" casi devoro sus labios antes que el sacerdote lo anunciara. Y en los meses siguientes nuestra vida de casados era la mejor, hacíamos el amor cada noche, despertaba a su lado cada mañana y su perfume me llenaba completamente.

La amo con toda el alma y me duele, me desgarra completamente el tenerla lejos. No sabía cómo había vivido estos últimos tres días, era más un zombi que una persona. Era el estúpido monstruo que la dañó, que la ilusionó para luego dejarla.

Dañe al ser más puro e inocente. Dios perdóname por ser la bestia de la cual ella se enamoró, perdóname porque a pesar de haberle hecho daño la amaba más que a mi vida. Era un idiota egoísta por pensar así pero no podía hacer nada cuando mi corazón se caía a pedazos, cuando ni siquiera tenía alma.

Desde el momento en que la trate de la forma más vil, me convertí en un monstruo sin alma, como los vampiros de los libros de Carlisle, un ser sin alma y que solo existe para hacer sufrir a todos a su alrededor.

Pero aunque no lo merezca tengo que obtener el perdón de mi Bella, cuando solucione todo con Tanya, las cosas mejoraran.

_O eso espero…_

Solo Dios sabía que todo tenía una explicación lógica, cada palabra y cada mirada eran sólo una máscara de lo que de verdad sentía en el instante en que dañé su corazón. Nada de esto estaba en mis planes, quería tener una vida plena rodeado de mi familia, llena del amor que mi Bella profesaba por mí, quería pasar todos y cada uno de los días a su lado y ser el maldito afortunado de poder proclamarla mía.

Incluso planeé presentarle la posibilidad a Bella de tener un hijo, una pequeña con sus ojos, su boca y la belleza de su madre, eso sería el cumulo de mi felicidad pero más que nada quería volver a tenerla entre mis brazos.

_―_Doctor Cullen su vuelo a New York sale en dos horas.

_―_Gracias._― _susurre a la señorita que esperaba por mi respuesta al otro lado de la línea. De vuelta a mi Bella.

_Todo saldrá bien mi amor…_


	3. Adios

**_Adiós _**

**_Bella_**

Así que esto era sentirse miserable, ésto era sentir que tu corazón se desgarraba a cada instante y que por más intentos siempre sentirás esa opresión en el pecho. Dios dolía y mucho, ¿Cómo puedes sobrellevar algo que está arraigado a tu alma y a tu ser? ¿Cómo dejar de amar si no posees tú corazón?

Acaricie mi vientre de apenas cuatro semanas de gestación, cuatro semanas en la que la semilla de él ha ido creciendo sin notarse aún, pero que mi instinto me ha hecho saber que así es.

Miles y miles de veces el recuerdo de lo que pasó en ese despacho se repetía como si de una película se tratase. Cada palabra y cada segundo que pasaba eran una herida profunda que laceraba mi corazón, eran una puñalada cada vez más honda que desgarraba todo en mi interior. El recordarlo era como vivir ese mismo sufrimiento una y otra vez, no era bueno para mí, ni mucho menos para mí bebé.

Dios mi bebé, él no tenía la culpa de que su padre no me amara, de que me odiara por un estúpido mal entendido, porque ni siquiera pudo escucharme; irónicamente allí se veía reflejada la confianza que nos prometimos el día de nuestra boda.

Todo se fue a la basura. No entiendo como no vimos que algo así sucedería, ni en los dos años que fuimos novios hubo avistamiento de algo así a futuro, y mucho menos los meses que estuvimos casados. Nunca durante ese tiempo vi una sola vez que el desconfiara de mí, ni cuando algunos de sus conocidos insinuaban cosas no gratas sobre mí. Siempre me demostró lo mucho que confiaba porque tenía mi amor incondicionalmente, pero sobre todo mi corazón.

Sin embargo sé que lo he perdido.

Unos golpes en la puerta me alertaron durante unos segundos, para luego recordar que debía ser Alice quien venía muy frecuentemente a visitarme, suena loco pero sentía que me vigilaba y que cada cosa que hacía o decía era de suma importancia para ella como si además de su preocupación propia también hubiera alguien más detrás de sus constantes preguntas.

Loco lo sé, a menos que…

No imposible, ella no ha tenido contacto con él.

_Deja de pensar babosadas Bella._

Y como las veces anteriores mi corazón se aceleraba al momento de abrir la puerta como si esperara algo o, a alguien y los latidos cesaban abruptamente.

_―_La próxima vez que estés tan desilusionada de verme fíngelo mejor Bells_― _La pequeña duende entro al departamento fingiendo indignación por el gesto de mi rostro al verla. De verdad que intentaba no ser tan obvia pero parece que no funcionaba.

―Lo siento mucho Allie.

―Va no te preocupes te entiendo.― Agitó las manos despreocupadamente, no quería lastimarla pero tampoco quería que sintiera que debía venir por obligación.

―Alice yo, no quiero que sientas que es una obligación para ti venir, de verdad que no es necesario y…

_―_ Nunca he dicho que sea una obligación venir a verte y si así ha parecido de verdad no era intencional, solo me preocupo por ti Bella.

Me sentí muy mal por tratarla de esa manera y no me ayudó en nada el pequeño mareo que siguió a continuación, mis piernas se tambalearon pero logre alcanzar a sostenerme de uno de los sillones. Alice me ayudó a sentarme y cerré los ojos ante una nueva ola de mareo.

_―_ Bella tranquila, traeré un poco de agua._―_ Asentí sin poder hablar, sentía que vomitara lo poco que había ingerido en la mañana.

Pero en ese momento sentí una estúpida necesidad de que fuera otra persona la que trajera un vaso de agua, que estuviera desesperado por cumplir mis antojos cuando estos llegaran y que fuera tan posesivo cuando de mi seguridad se tratase. Era idiota querer que él estuviera aquí, pero era una necesidad que tendría que controlar.

_―_Bella, traje un poco de fruta picada y un vaso de agua― Alice llegó con una pequeña bandeja que en efecto contenía algo de fruta y un vaso de agua.

_―_ Alice no sé cómo agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho, yo…

―Shhh, tranquila sé que aun te duele todo lo que pasó, pero las cosas se solucionaran y sobre todo tienes que estar bien cuidada si quieres que ese pequeñito crezca bien.― señaló mi vientre.

―Además cierta persona me mataría si pasa lo contrario.― Esto último al parecer no debía decirlo porque inmediatamente sus manos fueron a su boca.

― ¿Quien te mataría si pasa lo contrario Allie?― pregunté ante su gesto.

―Nadie con importancia solo… solo fue una expresión como cuando mama me deja a cargo de la cena, me mataría si asesino a alguien con uno de mis platillos.

―De verdad no sé cómo Jasper aún puede soportar que alguien tan pequeño destile tanta energía, además no entendí nada de lo que dijiste._―_ era muy extraño su razonamiento y aun más su manera de explicar y eso normalmente sucedía cuando estaba nerviosa, pero ¿Por qué?

_―_Es la persona que me complementa, es tranquilo y yo enérgica, ¿ves? combinación perfecta_._

Y sin proponérselo sus palabras me lastimaron, de un momento a otro la baldosa del suelo parecía más interesante para apaciguar mis penas, mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse y los ya conocidos sollozos aparecieron.

Cuando menos lo pensé mi pequeña amiga estaba reconfortándome y pidiendo perdón por algo que no fue su intención. Yo era la culpable de todo lo que sucedía, yo por ser tan ilusa, por seguir sufriendo por alguien que no me amaba, por aun recordarlo ante la mención de pequeñas cosas que supuestamente nos hacían la pareja perfecta. Por aún seguirlo amando tan intensamente como la primera vez.

…0…

_―_Alice ¿podrías abrir la puerta? debe ser el domicilio.

Pedí cuando se escuchó el ding-dong de la puerta, además ¿qué Alice cocinara? No, definitivamente no era una opción, así que optamos por pedir a domicilio. El techo de mi habitación parecía realmente interesante en estos momentos ya que la ventana perdió todo encanto cuando mi amiga salió por la puerta no quería verla a los ojos y ver en ese mar verde tan idénticos a los que amaba, la lastima y la tristeza que le causaba al verme en este estado tan deplorable que era básicamente el de todos los días cuando los recuerdos me asaltaban.

_― _¡No puedes entrar! ¡Sal de aquí ahora!_― _Luego un gran estruendo.

_―_Finalmente te encontré.

Una voz fría y escalofriante hizo que pegara un salto y pudiera ver mejor a quien se había colado en mi habitación.

Su mirada estaba cargada de odio y rencor, las manos cerradas en puños y su respiración agitada me decían que no estaba muy contenta de haberme encontrado.

¿O tal vez sí?

_―_Isabella Swan._―_ Un escalofrió me recorrió toda la columna cuando pronunció mi nombre de esa forma. Mis manos se fueron a mi vientre como si de esa forma pudiera protegerlo.

_― ¿_Quién eres?

Sentí pánico al ver que avanzaba sigilosamente hacia mí. Dos, tres pasos y se detuvo.

_―_Déjala en paz._―_ el rostro de mi amiga era uno lleno de terror y suplica, gruesas lágrimas bañaban su rostro y su diminuto cuerpo temblaba por los silenciosos sollozos.

_―_Soy tu peor pesadilla.

_Oh Dios…_

_―_Querida Alice no te preocupes, todo estará bien, ¿sabes? te recordaba más intrépida y más feroz, por así decirlo.

_―_Eres una perra desgraciada, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué ganas con venir aquí?

Decía Alice entre sollozos apagados, era obvio que se conocían pero por alguna razón no parecía que lo hubieran hecho en buenos términos, tal parecía que esa mujer dañaba todo a su paso y mi amiga no era la excepción, se veía tan asustada y frágil. Era tormentoso ver como intentaba sostenerse a sí misma tratando de mitigar el dolor, de no romperse frente a esa mujer. Alice era la viva imagen de la alegría y la fortaleza, tenía el don de hacerte ver cuán especial eres pero sobre todo estaba allí para consolarte, en cambio ahora parecía una chica indefensa, presa de sus miedos y angustia, que al parecer eran causados por la sola presencia de esa mujer fría y borde.

_―_No hare nada aún, solo quería felicitar a Isabella por esa pequeña vida que está esperando.

Oh no…

_― ¿_Qué es lo que quiere?

Y ese mal presentimiento cada vez cobraba más vida a medida que la mirada de esa mujer me evaluaba detalladamente.

_―_Aun no comprendo que tienes que los vuelve locos._― _ Murmuro para sí misma, no entendí aquello, a que se refería.

_― _¿Qué?

Alzó una mano deteniendo mi pregunta. Parecía más calmada su rostro denotaba serenidad y su cuerpo se veía relajado, sacudió la cabeza como espantando algún pensamiento. Hasta que su mirada nuevamente se dirigió a la mía, pero sus ojos parecían no estar conectados con su cuerpo, era como si me viera pero al mismo tiempo no lo hiciera. Esta situación empezaba a asustarme.

_―_No, simplemente no lo entiendo, pero bueno eso no importa, no volverás a ser un impedimento en mi vida._― _y una sonrisa ladina surco su rostro. Oh por Dios ¿que estaba sucediendo?

_― ¿_Quién eres?_― _Susurré en un hilo de voz.

_―_Bella no.

Alice se encontraba avanzando hacia nosotras, suplicándome con la mirada que no preguntara. Se detuvo a mi lado, tomo mi brazo y me susurró que no preguntara, que no era necesario que lo supiera.

_―_Pero ¿porque Alice?, si soy una vieja amiga de la familia, el que nuestra amistad no haya sido la mejor no quiere decir que Bella y yo no podamos serlo ¿Cierto?

Volteé a verla y parecía realmente interesada en la proposición que acababa de hacer, tal vez si nos hubiéramos conocido en otra situación habría creído cada palabra más en este momento la quería fuera de mi vista y de mi vida, algo que presentía no sería así.

_―_Por favor le pido que se vaya de mi departamento ahora mismo._― _pedí abrazando a mi amiga protectoramente intentando con ese gesto calmarla aunque fuera un poco.

La mujer que sin esperar permiso entro en mi departamento, quien me habló de una manera tan fría y tenía en un estado de histeria a Alice no podía ser alguien con buenas intenciones, de hecho la manera en que se presentó da a entender muy bien sus nada buenas intenciones. Ahora me observaba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, sin una emoción por lo que sucedía.

_―_Como desees, después de todo estoy en tu departamento, mis más buenos deseos para la futura madre y para ti Alice Cullen._― _ Esto último lo dijo en un tono extraño, ¿cómo de advertencia? Un segundo después la puerta principal retumbó en todo el lugar, poco a poco la tensión fue disminuyendo pero Alice no aflojaba su agarre de mi cuerpo.

_―_Alice.

Llame suavemente, más no recibí contestación. Volví a llamarla unas cuantas veces más, e igual que la primera vez no hubo respuesta, intente por todos los medios hacer que me dijera quien era esa mujer y porque tanto misterio con su presencia, incluso me atreví a preguntar qué fue lo que hizo para dejarla en ese estado con solo verla, pero en ningún momento alguna pregunta me fue contestada, solo eran negativas y un "es lo mejor". No entendía que demonios sucedía pero de alguna forma tendría que ser el mismo apoyo que ella ha sido para mí.

°°0°°

_― ¿_Porque todo es tan triste?

Murmure mientras veía como el protagonista de la película dejaba a su amada con un simple adiós y un tierno beso en la frente, por lo menos ellos si se despiden con la promesa de volverse a ver. La tristeza me embargaba nuevamente, los recuerdos volvían a ser tan vividos en mi mente como el estar viendo la película, no quería de verdad lo intentaba, pero el dolor y el sufrimiento hacían mella en mi pecho e intensificaban cada gramo de tristeza en mi al punto de hacer crecer un inmenso hoyo en el fondo de mi alma, uno que dolía cada vez que respiraba uno que se agrandaba con los recuerdos, con las palabras e incluso con los falsos "te amo".

….

No recuerdo en que momento Alice decidió marcharse argumentando que Jasper la estaría esperando en casa, ni ella misma creería eso, pero yo no era quien para impedirle desahogarse en los brazos de su amado, uno que si correspondía sus sentimientos y la abrazaba cuando se sentía sola y desvalida. Lo que si recuerdo es haber tomado las llaves de mi camioneta mi abrigo y una bufanda para luego estar frente al cinema comprando una entrada y luego sentada en la parte de atrás con una cajita de crispetas en mis regazo y llorando a mares cada vez que había una muestra de afecto entre los personajes, claro que lo más desastroso fue el final.

No comprendo aun mí salida a cine sola, ni siquiera porque lo hice a tan altas horas de la noche, esa incomoda visita duró bastante y más aún el tiempo que inútilmente intenté ser útil con Alice, aun así la idea cruzó mi cabeza tan rápido que no supe en qué momento pasó todo lo anterior. No pensé o medité todo lo que sucedió desde que inicio el día, solo actué, solo seguí mis instintos y me dejé llevar por el momento.

Y ahora me dirigía nuevamente a mi departamento extrañamente con una sensación de paz por todo el cuerpo, era como si hubiera podido sacar todo lo que tenía guardado y lo hubiera sacado a flote, aun dolía pero no tanto como la primera vez, no tanto como siempre que veía las similitudes en Alice y no como cada vez que Esme llamaba.

Definitivamente nada de lo anterior hacía un bien en mi o en mi bebé. Paré frente a un centro comercial que aún seguía abierto a las 10 de la noche, en serio no estaba pensando, acaricie mi vientre con una de mis manos circularmente, según mi ginecólogo tenía ocho semanas de embarazo, y no era bueno para mi bebé el alterarme o estar en depresión ya que ellos sienten todo lo que su madre siente y en lo absoluto quería que mi hijo experimentara mi dolor, ahora no era solo yo la que sufría había una personita que necesitaba de mí, que dependía de mí y no podía fallarle, no a lo único bueno que él me dejó. Mi pedacito de vida hecho por los dos y que amaría siempre.

En ese mismo instante una nueva idea cruzó mi mente, una que al igual que la anterior no estaba dispuesta a pensar solo actuar, aunque la diferencia esta vez era que algo en mi interior sabía era lo correcto.

Llegué al departamento y crucé rápidamente hacia mi habitación, tome la primer maleta que encontré y en ella iba metiendo la ropa del armario mis pocas pertenencias, en realidad lo poco que quise tomar de aquel lugar ahora se encontraba en una maleta más un pequeño bolso con mis objetos personales. Llevé a mi boca un trozo de pastel enorme y un trago de Coca-Cola mientras escribía una carta dirigida a la familia Cullen.

Enseguida tomé nuevamente mis llaves me enfundé en un abrigo y un gorrito para por último observar detenidamente el lugar que por tanto tiempo fue testigo de mi adolescencia, de mis contadas borracheras, las sesiones de maquillaje y vestuario junto a Alice y Esme, las charlas con mi padre y Carlisle, las lágrimas compartidas con mi madre y los besos e innumerables caricias junto al que una vez pensé el amor de mi vida, patético pero este lugar fue también testigo de mi primera vez e incluso mi pedida de matrimonio.

Tantos e incontables momentos, unos alegres, felices, espontáneos, furiosos y otros tristes, difíciles y dolorosos. Todos y cada uno de aquellos momentos los viví junto a personas maravillosas que me enseñaron el verdadero significado de la vida, de volver a levantarse sin importar las veces que caigas, que puedes volverá empezar con más energías que la vez anterior, pero sobre todo gracias a ellos conocí la confianza y el amor de una familia. Es por todo eso que les estaré eternamente agradecida a todos y cada uno de ellos, porque es por aquellas enseñanzas que me siento con las fuerzas de volver a levantarme y decir.

_―_Adiós.


	4. Nueva Vida

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama y situaciones es completamente mía. Si ves esta u otra historia de mi autoria en otro lugar fuera de los mencionados en mi perfil debes denunciar. NO AL PLAGIO =)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nueva Vida<em>**

**_Bella_**

_Un nuevo ciclo está a punto de empezar en mi vida, tras esa puerta dejo mi antigua vida, recuerdos y momentos compartidos, mientras mis pasos me llevan a una nueva vida, a un nuevo comienzo. Y aunque mi corazón este roto, una personita lo ira reparando poco a poco._

_―__Adiós Edward.__―__susurré a su recuerdo. Una foto que tenía en mis manos fue aventada por la ventana del auto que me llevaría a mi nueva vida._

…

_―_Bella, te traje unas cuantas cosas para mi sobrinito._―_ canturreó una demasiado alegre Rosalie, sabía que esto no presagiaba nada bueno.

Bajé las escaleras con sumo cuidado, tenía tres meses de embarazo y se podía apreciar mi ya abultado vientre. En cuanto llegué al vestíbulo pude divisar a mi amiga y junto a ella reposaban bastantes bolsas con dibujos adorables de bebes sobre el sillón, mientras ella miraba una de las primeras fotografías que nos habíamos tomado en Londres, era una ciudad hermosa fría, pero a cada paso que dabas sentías el calor humano, el amor de las personas sin importar quien eras o cual era tu pasado.

_―_Por fin bajas Bella, te ves hermosa con ese vestidito._―_ Dijo corriendo a abrazarme. Devolviéndole el abrazo le agradecí su regalo, tenía un hermoso vestido de verano hasta más arriba de la rodilla y un hermoso leggis que según ella estaba de moda por el mundo entero no creía aquello, pero debía afirmar que me encantaba el atuendo, sobre todo en esta etapa.

_―_Sí, es hermoso Rose de verdad muchas gracias no debiste molestarte, sabes perfectamente que yo puedo con mis propios gastos y no me gusta que gasten en mí._―_ Intenté parecer molesta frunciendo el ceño, pero creo que no funcionó.

_―_Si lo sé, pero aun así te gustó ¿cierto?_―_ Ante su mirada inquisidora solo pude asentir, que caso tenia negarlo.

_―_Así me gusta, además sabes que a mí me encanta consentirte a pesar de tus quejas, eres mi mejor amiga Bella._―_ no pude evitar el dolor que surcó mi rostro, al pensar en esa palabra "amiga."

_―_Hey que pasa, porque esa carita, ¿dije algo malo?_―_ Preguntó angustiada abrazándome más fuerte y murmurando un "lo siento", sin tener culpa de mis emociones.

_―_No te preocupes Rose._―_ Dije al tiempo que me alejaba de su abrazo.

_―_Ya sabes son las hormonas, no le des importancia a mis tontos cambios de humor.

Ella sonrió amablemente y me dio un pequeño besó en la mejilla, tomándome de la mano me arrastró literalmente a uno de los cómodos sillones de mi departamento.

_―_Bueno quiero que veas esta hermosa ropita, estoy segura de que será un niño.

Anunció ante mi semblante ceñudo y mi intención de protestar, faltaba por lo menos un mes para saber el sexo del bebé y ella afirmaba que sería un precioso niño.

Me mostró hermosos conjuntos, unos amarillos con gorrito y zapaticos como otros azules con guantes y dibujos en espiral. Me encantó un conjunto verde, que venía con gorrito y unos guantes, consistía en una pequeña camisa con un ángel adornando el lado derecho, así mismo el gorro tenía el mismo dibujo y un pantalón con cintas decorando la parte superior. Tomé el conjunto entre mis manos e inspiré la colonia de bebé que desprendía la prenda y lo acuné en mi pecho sintiendo un calorcito inexplicable en mi interior indicándome lo mucho que disfrutaba viendo todas estas cosas, a pesar de que odiaba salir de compras estas me parecían una verdadera emoción.

_―_Te verás hermosa Bella, serás la mamá más linda y dedicada sobre la faz de la tierra._―_ me dijo mi amiga con una mirada brillosa.

_―_Gracias._―_ Susurré rompiendo en llanto, ella sin decir nada me abrazó y susurraba palabras de aliento al igual que me decía que las mujeres no necesitábamos de un hombre para cuidar a nuestros hijos. Además como ella decía no estaba sola, la tenía a ella y a los demás.

…

Lamentablemente en mis primeros días en esta ciudad, me desmoroné como una adolescente despechada frente a la puerta de Rose.

Llevaba ya unas cuantas semanas en Londres y junto con mis ahorros logré conseguir un buen apartamento en uno de los edificios que más tranquilidad me transmitió, además de su diseño moderno mezclado con diseños antiguos de un color beige y pequeñas bifurcaciones en dorado. Una vez me hube instalado estuve lista para buscar empleo. Lamentablemente mi búsqueda no dio mucho resultado al no tener mucha experiencia. Pero todo cambió un día en el que gracias a mi torpeza choqué con una mujer muy hermosa, mentiría si dijera que no me sentí como una cucaracha ante una mujer como ella, siendo yo nada bonita o agraciada.

Resultó ser una mujer muy tranquila y amigable llamada Rosalie, la que casualmente es una amante de la moda, recordándome inevitablemente a cierto duendecillo hiperactivo. Luego de una charla que al principio me pareció incomoda pude conocer a la verdadera mujer detrás de esa mascara fría y distante como la conocían en todo el edificio, bueno pues resultó ser que Rosalie estudió uno que otro curso de modas, además de ser su pasión y por ello abrió una pequeña boutique en el centro de la ciudad. Y gracias a que nos hicimos muy buenas amigas me ofreció un empleo como dependienta y de vez en cuando le ayudaba a administrar el lugar.

Desde entonces veo por mi misma y casi siempre recibo ayuda de Rose, aunque de igual forma yo le digo que puedo comprar las cosas que necesite con el dinero que me paga. Cuando se enteró de mi embarazo, o más bien me vio vaciando todo lo que tenía en el estomago. Entre lastimosos y desgarradores episodios, a lo largo de unos cuantos días le conté mi historia, mi triste pasado y al parecer hablar era muchísimo peor, laceraba mi herida y era desgarrador. El hoyo en mi pecho era cada vez más grande, por petición mía el nombre de _él_ nombre no fue pronunciado, no en mi presencia por lo menos y era un pequeño bálsamo. Aquello no era del todo bueno pues los recuerdos eran aún demasiado frescos, pero trataba lo mejor posible de apartarlos de mi mente.

_En quién más confías es quién primero te apuñala._

_―_Bella se lo que piensas y no debes de pensar en ello, todo estará bien. Si tan solo pudiera romperle la cara a ese hijo de pe….

_―_ ¡Rose!_―_ La reprendí, no me gustaba que ella cargara con mis problemas.

_―_Sabes que eso no importa, no te preocupes por mí. Yo solo quiero vivir mi embarazo tranquilamente y disfrutar a mi bebé, además debemos irnos pronto si queremos que Emmet no se coma toda la cena.

Cambié rápidamente de tema. Mi amiga no era muy partidaria de lo que había hecho_ él_ (aunque yo tampoco) pero no era motivo para amargarnos la vida pensando en ello. Quería llegar con buen semblante frente a Emmett, otro que quería desollarlo vivo.

Oso Emmet como me acostumbré a llamarlo era el novio de Rose y un gran hombre, podías ver en sus ojos el infinito amor que sentía por mi amiga. Siempre que evidenciaban muestras de afecto entre ellos sentía una punzada de envidia porque ellos tenían lo que yo no. Ellos eran fieles el uno al otro y lo demostraba la infinita confianza que se tenían. Sin embargo siempre les deseaba lo mejor, no por mi les pasaría lo mismo a ellos.

_―_Bella, Tierra llamando a Bella._―_ Un chasquido frente a mi hizo que despertara de mi letargo.

_―_Si, lo siento Rose es que estaba algo distraída.

_―_Si ya lo noté._― _ contestó sarcástica y un tenue rubor cubrió mis mejillas.

_―_Pero bueno eso no importa ahora, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que la histérica de Jane venga a buscarnos._―_ dijo fingiendo miedo.

Asentí y nos dirigimos a mi habitación. A la hora de elegir ropa y maquillaje Rose era una de las mejores. Era nostálgico pasar aquellos momentos que siempre compartía con "mi mejor amiga", ahora con una persona completamente diferente pero no por ellos menos comprensiva y una increíble persona a pesar de las apariencias.

...

Horas después, innecesarias para mi obviamente, estuvimos vestidas yo con un suave vestido al tope de las rodillas color lila remarcando el aumento de mi busto y dándole una vista adorable a mi pancita, un pantalón blanco y unas sandalias bajas plateadas. Rose con un vestido rojo ajustado perfectamente a su figura, tacones altos y un maquillaje leve al igual que el mío.

Salimos rumbo a la cena a la que fuimos invitadas por Jane, una chica a quien conocimos en uno de los tantos maratones de compras y como siempre mi torpeza fue la que nos presentó por decirlo de algún modo, desde entonces ella junto a Rose y yo nos volvimos muy cercanas.

Los edificios sofisticados acapararon mi campo de visión, nos acercábamos y en cierto modo había recuperado un poco de semblante en los últimos meses, pues me sentí feliz de tener una vida, algo propio y personas con quienes compartirla.

Al entrar en el lujoso apartamento pude distinguir un borrón dirigiéndose velozmente hacia mí. Segundos después de recuperarme de mi aturdimiento vi que era la pequeña Jane.

_―_Qué bueno que viniste Bells, te extrañé bastante.

Decía mientras se separaba y me guiaba a la amplia sala. Allí se encontraban su hermano Alec, un chico tímido pero muy sociable, estando con todos nosotros. También estaba Félix, primo de los anfitriones, una persona alegre que a pesar de los muchos golpes que le ha dado la vida siempre te tiene una sonrisa amigable. Y por supuesto no podía faltar Emmett, un chico fuerte físicamente y lleno dulzura por dentro.

_― _¡Bella viniste!_―_ Gritó Emmett acercándose y estrechándome entre sus brazos, y esta vez si fue más cuidadoso y no me dio uno de sus "abrazos", no sólo por mi embarazo sino también por no querer recibir una mirada fulminante de Rose, eso sí que da miedo.

_―_Pensé que no vendrías.

_―_Oso Emmet como no venir si quiero hacerte competencia en la mesa._―_ me vió con cara de pocos amigos y gritó.

_―_ ¡Rosie sirve lo máximo posible en mi plato!_―_ Su atronadora voz resonó en todo el lugar y todos voltearon a verlo para luego soltar una sonora carcajada. Me reí tanto que salieron lágrimas de mis ojos y tuve que sostener mi estomago del dolor que empezaba a formarse por tanta presión.

…

Minutos después nos encontrábamos en la mesa cenando un delicioso pollo al currie, y una ensalada de verduras exquisita acompañado todo de un suave vino blanco. Estaba disfrutando cada momento que transcurría, cada chiste sin sentido de Félix, los comentarios vergonzosos de Emmet y los golpes de Rose luego de éstos. Las miles de anécdotas de las sesiones de compras por parte de Jane y en las que obviamente yo era la protagonista. Pero a pesar de todo, el soló ver aquella escena, era un cuadro digno de admirar, risas por doquier, abrazos y promesas.

Uno de los momentos más memorables en mi vida una cena en familia, así me hacían sentir parte de una familia, una que no tuve en mucho tiempo. La salsa y el pollo iban de un extremo al otro, cumplidos por mis logros en tan poco tiempo en una ciudad nueva y cariños para mi bebé. Pero sobre todo un sentimiento de paz en mi interior, era un calorcito que mitigaba poco a poco el dolor. Me alegraba aquello.

Como dije una escena digna de enmarcar. Y una idea se formó en mi mente al tiempo que me excusaba, me dirigí a la sala en busca de mi bolso encontrando segundos después lo que necesitaba, regresé al comedor nuevamente y me maravillé con lo que sucedía, Emmet intentando agarrar la presa que Félix le había robado, Rose tomando el brazo de Emmet para poderlo sentar y los otros dos solo reían y reían por la extraña situación. Decidí inmortalizar el momento, dejarlo intacto para que sea recordado por siempre.

Un flash sonó entre tantos gritos, pero nadie se dió cuenta del retrato que plasmé con ellos incluidos. Sería una de mis fotografías favoritas, porque esperaba más momentos como estos para tenerlos siempre conmigo.

_―_ ¡Hey Bells, ven!_―_ gritó Emmet que ya había recuperado su presa y la vigilaba con recelo de las temibles garras de Félix.

_―_Tu bebé será parte de esto, tendrá que convivir con locos, comelones, adictas a la moda, lunáticas y egocéntricas, pero sobre todo tendrá lo que merece._―_ miré a Jane a mi lado sin entender.

_―_Una familia._―_ Murmuró simplemente

_Una familia_. Sí, eso sonaba bien.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos en la sala recordando viejas anécdotas de cada quién. Y claro Emmet sacó a relucir mi torpeza haciendo conjeturas pero que a la hora de la verdad eran ciertas y se los confirmaba con un visible sonrojo.

_―_Así que caí de la parte alta del árbol y me recibió el amoldado cuerpo de mi primo y luego se hecho un gas. Sonó tanto que dejó un olor espantoso por todo el lugar, creo que varias plantas murieron por su culpa._―_ Contaba Félix una de sus peculiares historias y luego reía descontroladamente mientras los demás lo acompañábamos, después de todo en cierto sentido era muy gracioso, y la risa que mas resonaba en el lugar era de la Em.

_―_Bueno pero tus historias no son tan llenas de emoción como las mías, recuerdo una vez que mi padre me pidió que fuera al pueblo un verano, estábamos en la granja de mi abuelo y por supuesto yo era el mandadero, así que una vez en el pueblo compre todo lo necesario y cuando salía del mercado encontré a un chico que intentaba jugar una broma a uno de los vendedores, no pude resistirme y lo llamé disimuladamente. Platicamos un poco hasta que me incluyó en su plan y a que no adivinan a quién nos encontramos cuando escogimos el blanco.

_―_Espera un momento._―_ Lo detuvo Alec.

_―_No será una de esas historias que inventas en las que hay supuestos agentes del FBI, ¿cierto?_ ―_ Preguntó con burla en la voz y todos soltamos risitas contenidas.

_―_Por supuesto que… Bueno yo… No se vale…_―_ protestó Em con un puchero que nos hizo reír descontroladamente.

_―_Oh por Dios Em, no puedo creer que aun creas en historias infantiles._―_ alcancé a decir en medio de mi ataque de risa.

_―_Bella._― _Protestó para luego mostrar una sonrisa nada buena, algo me decía que se vengaría, siempre era así y no me dejaba bien parada.

_―_Bella, ya me las cobraré, pero no hoy es un día en familia, así que no hare nada…. Por ahora_._

Dijo amenazante, sin embargo no fue aquello lo que hizo que mis ojos se aguaran. El dijo _familia_, esa palabra había sido el pilar de la noche y aun así no podía creerlo.

_―_Qué le hiciste Emmett._―_ regañó Rose golpeándolo en la cabeza.

_―_Oye Rosie, ¿que hice?_―_ sin poder evitarlo lagrimas bañaban mis rostro y los sollozos salían descontrolados de mi garganta.

_―_Oh Bells, que sucede ¿porque lloras mi niña?

Me abracé a Rose descargando todo lo que pudiera y sintiéndome como en casa, su apelativo para mí era reconfortante y abrumador, parecía una pequeña niña al cuidado de su nana. En cierto modo era así, aunque intentara ser fuerte y mostrar que nada podría hacerme daño, lo cierto era que necesitaba de ella, de sus cuidados y de nuestras largas charlas, pero sobre todo de su apoyo incondicional. Siempre estaba allí para mí.

_―_Lo siento… yo… no puedo…. Hormonas._―_ dije entre hipidos y en parte era eso, pero más fuerte era el sentimiento de felicidad que me embarga. Cuando me hube calmado un poco pude decir.

_―_Yo me siento feliz, me siento en casa._―_ murmuré simplemente, a lo que todos sonrieron complacidos y con miradas llenas de amor.

_―_Eres parte de esta extraña y peculiar familia Bella, has sufrido mucho infortunio, pero a cambio la vida te recompensa con algo nuevo y mejor. Una nueva vida._― _El todo diplomático Alec, por algo estudiaba Literatura, sus palabras me llegaron como todo lo demás esta noche.

_―_Gracias por recibirme chicos, gracias por apoyarme desde que llegué, aún sin conocerme me abrieron sus puertas y sus brazos, a pesar de estar embarazada me consideran parte de ustedes y no creo que sea algo que merezca, pero fuera lo que haya hecho en la vida para merecerlos, estoy feliz.

_―_Claro que lo mereces Bella, todo lo que has recibido de nosotros lo has ganado a pulso, eres una gran mujer y serás una buena madre. Además nos encanta agrandar el grupo. Eres especial Bells y por eso estas aquí._―_ nunca había oído algo así de Emmet, podía parecer un niño en cuerpo de hombre, pero de vez en cuando decía cosas muy lindas.

_―_Gracias._― _dije simplemente.

_―_Bueno creo que debemos dejar el sentimentalismo para después, Bells necesita descansar porque de seguro está agotada_._

Dijo Jane al tiempo que se levantaba, asentí de acuerdo y con ayuda de Rose me despedí de todos y entre besos y abrazos monté en el asiento del copiloto rumbo a mi casa con la sensación de haber tenido el mejor día de mi vida, no sin ese pequeño malestar que se formó en mi pecho al salir del edificio, me sentía en cierto modo extraña.

….

Al tocar la almohada un extraño sueño me invadió la mente, dándome un sueño inquieto. Algo me perturbaba y no podía averiguar que era. ¿Que podría ser?, pues esa sensación no parecía querer retirarse.


	5. Un nuevo Amor

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama y situaciones es completamente mía. Si ves esta u otra historia de mi autoria en otro lugar fuera de los mencionados en mi perfil debes denunciar. NO AL PLAGIO =)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un Nuevo Amor<em>**

**_Bella_**

_―_Por favor Em, Hazlo por mí.

_―_Bells, ¿sabes hasta donde tengo que ir por comida Mexicana a estas horas? No llegare nunca.

Emmet estaba fatigado por la carrera que tuvo que hacer al supermercado hace unos minutos para traer mi helado de chispas con chocolate y que en este momento estaba reposando sobre mi vientre y llevaba la segunda cucharada a mi boca, gemí por el delicioso sabor, pero mi niño decidió en aquel instante que quería comida mexicana, pero como el restaurante mexicano que había cerca estaba cerrado, solo quedaba la opción del que estaba a unas tres horas en el siguiente pueblo.

_―_No te tardarías tanto si te hubieras ido ya, además no debes hacer enfurecer a una mujer embarazada._― _y utilicé la mirada que Rose me dijo era efectiva en su marido, un tierno puchero y ojitos cristalinos.

_―_Oh Bells, no hagas eso._―_ empezó a negar rápidamente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos seguramente intentando no ver mi rostro, pero le era imposible hacerlo, así que luego de un suspiro frustrado supe que había vencido.

_―_Ve lo más pronto posible, por favor.

Murmuré al tiempo que llevaba una nueva cucharada a mi boca y disfrutaba viendo la cara indignada de Emmet al verse perdedor. Salió diciendo que volvería pronto y que le dijera de una vez si quería algo más, pero por el momento ese era mi único antojo, o eso esperaba.

Me encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la encimera degustando mi helado y suspirando fuertemente por los recuerdos que de seguro aparecerían en aquel momento.

_Y no me equivoqué._

Justo en ese momento mi mirada se posó en el horizonte, las estrellas eran pocas esta noche, pero la luna estaba más brillante de lo que una vez la hubiera visto. Recordaba perfectamente un cielo estrellado reflejando su resplandor en el lago bajo mis pies, fue una noche mágica, una noche en la que creí que el amor estaba destinado para mí también y que a diferencia de mis padres este si podría durar.

_Que equivocada estaba. _

De la sala me llegó el sonido de una suave melodía, acompañada de una letra que describía gran parte de mi vida.

_Oh oh ooo o  
>Oh oh ooo o<em>

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
>Left a small town, never looked back<br>I was a flight risk with the fear of fallin'  
>Wondering why we bother with love if it never last<em>

En este caso los dos éramos universitarios, los dos creímos encontrar el amor finalmente.

_I say can you believe it?  
>As we're lying on a couch<br>The moment I could see it  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now<em>

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos, que ironías de la vida fue exactamente en un café, exceptuando que él no era un inexperto universitario y yo no era una viajera intentado huir de los problemas.

_Flashforward and we're taking on the world together  
>and there is a drawer of my things at your place<br>you learned my secrets and you figured out why I'm guarded  
>You said we'll never make my parents mistakes<em>

Descubriste mis secretos sin proponértelo, sin pedir nunca respuestas, aun así consideré justo ser honesta y confiarte los más oscuros.

_But we've got bills to pay  
>We've got nothing figured out<br>When it was hard to take  
>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about<em>

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

Y enamoraste a una pueblerina, con un padre ajeno a su hija y una madre al parecer más joven que yo en edad mental.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Woah oh oo_

_And I remember that fight 2:30 a.m.  
>Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands<br>And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

Y recuerdo perfectamente aquella pelea, al principio y como siempre desde que nos casamos pensé que podíamos solucionar las cosas hablando, pero a cada minuto que transcurría sentía que nada volvería a ser igual.

_Raised myself for the goodbye  
>Cause that's all I ever know<br>And you took me by surprise  
>You said I'll never leave you alone<em>

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
>And every time I look at you is like the first time<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

Solo que en este caso tú no me seguiste, estaba acostumbrada a decir adiós en poco tiempo, pero no pensé que este fuera real, una vez me dijiste que no volvería a estar sola. No cumplisté tú promesa.

_Hold on  
>Make it last<br>Hold on  
>Never turn back<em>

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Whoa oh  
>Yeah, yeah, do you believe it ?<br>Woah oh  
>We'regonna make it now<br>Woah oh  
>And I can see it, yeah, yeah<br>And I can see it now, see it now, see it now_

Lo veo tan claro cómo el agua. De que sirve el amor si nunca dura, de que sirve entregar tu corazón si resultará dañado. Tu vida se ve adherida a otra cuando más lo necesitas y luego de sentir que eres parte de algo todo se desmorona y la realidad se deja caer frente a tus ojos.

…...

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, daban directamente en mi rostro y me hacían querer cerrar los ojos indefinidamente. Pero el rugir de mi estómago, me recordó que ahora debo preocuparme por otra persona además de mí. Alguien completamente inocente.

Me levanté perezosamente y me calcé unas pantuflas junto a mi bata de dormir. Acaricié suavemente mi abultado vientre y solté un largo suspiro, dicen que el tiempo vuela ya han pasado tres meses y aún siento como si hubiera sido ayer que llegué a esta ciudad, que tuve la suerte de toparme con una maravillosa persona y gracias a ella ahora tengo lo que nunca pensé tener.

_Una familia._

Tres meses de incontables bromas y risas, de rubores constantes y salidas esporádicas. He tenido la oportunidad de conocer otra cara de la felicidad. Emmett y sus bromas le dan el toque de diversión a mí día a día, las carreras de Félix por satisfacer mis antojos, pero en ocasiones era Emmett quien lo hacía. Todos y cada uno de los que ahora forman parte importante en mi vida han hecho de esta más placentera, me dieron un motivo para no ahogarme en mi desesperación y seguir adelante, pero sobre todo han estado allí, en cada etapa de mi embarazo como mis ángeles guardianes.

Mi embarazo ha ido de maravilla, he ido a varias ecografías con Félix y Jasper. Mi bebé está creciendo sano, además creo que tendré que cuadrar mis visitas al doctor, para que en cada consulta todos los hombres que me cuidan puedan ir, me lo han dicho muchas veces y me han amenazado con no volver a hablarme si no cumplo mi palabra. Sé que bromean lo veo en sus rostros, además sé que disfrutan cada día sin importar si van o no conmigo y es un gran apoyo todo lo que hacen por mí.

Bajaba las escaleras muy cuidadosamente, ya que siendo torpe de naturaleza caigo cada dos segundos, además el doctor dijo que al tener que lidiar con un poco más de peso de ahora hasta que nazca él bebé, debía tener cuidado, pues los accidentes eran comunes en madres primerizas, sin embargo que no me preocupara. Pero aun así quería estar segura a cada segundo. Cuando llegué al rellano que daba a la cocina me detuvé al escuchar voces, pude distinguir la de Jane y Félix. Hablaban en susurros cuando de pronto una de las voces se alzó en un grito furioso.

_―_ ¡Es una escoria!, ¡un despreciable ser humano que no pensó ni por un momento en su propia esposa!, ¡que le dio más importancia a cuentos de otros cuando debería creerle a su mujer!, que confianza._―_ murmuró a lo último la voz que reconocí como la de Félix.

No había que ser un genio para saber de quienes estaba hablando. Suspiré hondo y largamente, disponiéndome a entrar, pero nuevamente la voz de Félix, esta vez con un tono completamente diferente que me dejó estática en el lugar.

_―_Quiero protegerla Jane, darle todo lo que ella me pida sin pedir algo a cambio, solo quiero una oportunidad, sería el padre de ese bebé porque es parte de ella, pero sé que no podrá ser, ella lo ama a él y nunca me vera como algo diferente a el amigo gracioso que la protege.

_― ¿_De verdad la amas? _―_ preguntó Jane.

_Oh cielos._

_―_Ella es para ti lo que nunca fue Kate._― _ volvió a arremeter Jane.

¿Quién será esa mujer?, debió ser importante en la vida de Félix sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que tocaba ese tema frente a él, evitaba decir algo referente, tiene lógica.

_―_Lo que me hizo Kate es arena de otro costal, es cierto que no podré borrar nunca ese episodio de mi pasado, es parte de lo que soy, pero cuando conocí a Bella me abrió otro horizonte, una nueva perspectiva de lo que es amar. Por mucho tiempo pensé que Kate era la mujer de mi vida, con la que formaría una familia, pero ya vez que estaba enamorado de un espejismo, algo que mi corazón buscaba y creyó haberlo encontrado.

_― ¿_Y cómo sabes que esta vez no se equivoca de nuevo? _―_ Jane siempre tan lógica y dando en el grano.

_―_Porque lo sé, es sencillo ella hace que mi corazón lata desesperado queriendo salir de mi pecho, algo que no pasaba con Kate, cuando la veo siento un agradable calor en el pecho, definitivamente eso tampoco sucedía con Kate, y con Bella cada vez que la abrazo deseo no soltarla nunca, tenerla entre mis brazos hasta fundirme en ella. Siento temor de verla alejarse y me duele el corazón al pensar que se ira de mi lado, y créeme nada de esto lo sentí con Kate, me obligaba a sentirlo, pero cuando se fue sentí un peso fuera de mis hombros.

_―_Así que dime, ¿crees que siento amor por Bella o es sólo cariño de un buen amigo sobre protector?_―_ pude detectar en el sonido de su voz que estaba feliz, más que eso. _Eufórico_.

_―_Definitivamente eso es amor, o eso creo no conozco el sentimiento, pero estoy segura de que si hablas de alguien así hay un sentimiento fuerte, realmente fuerte. ¡Félix al parecer, te has enamorado de Bella Swan!, no puedo creerlo_._

_Te has enamorado de Bella Swan… te has enamorado de Bella Swan._

Esas últimas palabras se repetían en mi mente, una y otra vez. No podía ser cierto, él es uno de mis amigos, él que siempre estuvo allí para mí, y que a pesar de todo me abrió su espacio para escucharme como ningún otro. No podía sentir aquello por alguien como yo.

_―Te abro mi corazón… como un amigo.― vaciló en la última parte._

Había dicho una vez, en la que a pesar de confesarle que aún seguía amando al padre de mí bebé, estuvo allí reconfortándome y arrullándome entre sus brazos.

Estaba segura que había alcanzado a notar un tinte de súplica y amor en su voz, pero lo había descartado diciéndome a mí misma que estaba muy dolida aún. Sin embargo nunca pensé que aquello fuera cierto, él no me habría su corazón solo como amigo, también lo hacía como hombre.

_Oh Félix, has sufrido tanto y a pesar de ello te conformas con tan poco. _

Intenté ser lo más sigilosa posible y me di la vuelta dispuesta a subir las escaleras. Deseé que ellos no me escucharan y que mis pies no se volvieran izquierdos en este momento. Sólo que no contaba con otro posible factor.

_―_Así que ya te enteraste._― _murmuraron suavemente en la oscuridad.

_― ¿_Q-quien e-s?_―_ susurré aterrada al haber sido descubierta, pero más que nada por que aquella persona parecía saber lo que yo por tanto tiempo no vi. Así mismo como pregunte, la respuesta vino a mí.

_―_Alec.

Se acercó un poco más haciendo su rostro visible por la suave luz de la luna que se filtraba por el gran ventanal de la sala. Su rostro era el de un universitario recién viviendo la vida, pero con la sabiduría de la que muchos carecíamos.

_― ¿_Qué haces aquí?_―_ pregunté aun con el corazón desbocado.

_―_Eso debería preguntarte yo, pero veo que es más que obvio. Supongo que ha sido accidentalmente, pero por fin lo sabes._―_ lo último lo dijo cuando estuve a punto de replicar.

Suspiré hondo tratando de calmar a mi alocado corazón que latía de prisa por el susto de haber sido descubierta escuchando conversaciones ajenas, y más si esta se trataba sobre mí.

_―_Yo no pretendía escuchar, sólo que me causó curiosidad el haber escuchado mi nombre y…

_―_Tranquila Bella, no te estoy acusando. Mejor vamos a tu habitación y luego te llevo lo que quieras de la cocina ¿te parece?

Me interrumpió a la vez que aliviaba la tensión, seguramente intuyendo que no era el mejor lugar para conversar.

_―_Sí._―_ fue mi sencilla respuesta.

Cuidando de que nuestros pasos no se escucharan al subir las escaleras, mis pies parecían querer anclarse al suelo a medida que subía. Gracias al cielo que Alec era muy paciente y no objetó. También fue un alivio que al parecer Félix y Jane estaban usando la cafetera, así que el ruido de esta nos cubría en la penosa huida.

Al llegar a mi habitación, Alec me ayudó a acomodarme entre las mullidas almohadas de la enorme cama y me sirvió un poco de agua de la jarra que estaba sobre la mesilla de al lado.

Me gustaba estar en el apartamento de Jane y Alec, porque era tan cómodo y me hospedaba siempre en una amplia habitación con una vista magnifica a un pequeño lago de patos. Alec se sentó en el borde cerca de mí.

_―_Así que ahora que los sabes todo, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?, y te aclaro que nadie te está obligando a nada, ni siquiera yo lo sabría de no ser porque Félix es demasiado obvio. De hecho creo que todos lo saben, lo que escuchaste sólo era la constatación que quería hacer Jane respecto a sus sospechas.

No sabía qué hacer con toda aquella información, ni siquiera podía creer que fuera tan ciega como para no darme cuenta de que era más que obvio, incluso todos mis amigos lo sabían menos yo, de no ser porque se me daba bastante bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

_―_No… sé que hacer… yo._― _respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme.

_―_Oh cielos Alec, ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?, ¿porque parece que siempre meto la pata?

Un agudo sollozo salió de mi pecho, al no poder articular una palabra más. El hecho de que Félix se sienta de esa forma hacia mí me da una profunda tristeza, porque él ha sufrido tanto, de seguro su anterior relación no fue tampoco un cuento de hadas y ahora llego yo, un problema más en su vida.

Las lágrimas que hace algún tiempo no derramaba ahora volvían a inundar mi ser, a ser parte de mi rostro y mis penas, intentando salir de alguna forma y el dolor mitigara aunque fuera un poco.

Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó mi mente, y me dejó estática en mi lugar, completamente tensa ante aquello. No podía parar de llorar.

_―_Shhh, tranquila Bella, todo estará bien, no tienes por qué sentirte mal, el que Félix tenga ese tipo de sentimientos por ti, no quiere decir que tú los tengas y mucho menos que debas tenerlos, sólo…

Suspiró largamente y continuó, al parecer sin saber muy bien que decir.

_―_El que tú te enteraras fue accidental, pero no por ello deja de ser una verdad, que el mismo Félix no quería que supieras sabiendo lo que tú sientes, seguro no quería abrumarte con todo aquello, y mucho menos constatar que no sentías lo mismo por él._―_ dijo con una sonrisa triste y cierta pena en su voz.

_―_Yo no pensé que él se sintiera así y mucho menos desee hacerle daño, es la persona que he sentido más cercana a mí. Quiero decir…

Retorcí las manos sobre mi regazo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas e impidiendo que aquel pensamiento tuviera forma saliendo de mis labios.

_―_Entiendo Bella, nos quieres a todos, pero Félix tiene algo especial con lo que conectas.

Completó cuando era evidente que no podía explicarlo. Suspiré y bajé la mirada a mis manos que parecían bien interesantes. Obviamente todo aquello cambiaba muchas cosas, pero ciertamente cambiaron en el mismo instante que llegué a Londres.

―Yo no sé, como te tomarás esto y la verdad es que no varía mucho ahora, pero yo…

_Suspiré._

_―_ Mira es cierto que me siento culpable porque Félix ha ocultado sus sentimientos frente a mí y los camufló de cierta forma bien, pero siempre hubo señales ¿sabes? Como cuando íbamos de compras, él era el que se ofrecía a acompañarme y en la sección de cositas de bebé se paraba más tiempo del normal, decía palabras o frases que no comprendía y otras veces sólo me observaba de lejos y tenía una mirada que no sabía cómo interpretar, o más bien que no quería hacerlo.

Algunas noches iba a mi departamento y se quedaba hasta que mis ojos se cerraban y siempre ha querido complacerme con algún antojo, me extrañaba que lo disfrutará. Su forma de actuar era como si deseara vivir esa experiencia.

Durante los siguientes minutos solo se oía el característico sonido de los patos chapotear y uno que otro grito por parte de los inquilinos del edificio alistándose para una nueva jornada. Alec no decía nada y se lo agradecía, mis ideas corrían veloces intentando ponerse a la cola de lo que diría a continuación, organizándose.

_―_Al enterarme de eso, todos aquellos momentos acudieron a mi mente, mostrándome las pruebas que no parecía ver, o mejor dicho a las que no le di mucha importancia. Me siento culpable, por todo lo que seguramente ha sufrido cuando le hablaba de lo mucho que amaba a Edward, a pesar de que él no me amara a mí, que mi hijo siempre va a ser un recordatorio de él, lloré muchas veces sobre su hombro por el hombre que una vez vi como mío y él siempre estuvo allí, abrazándome, calmándome y sólo siendo él, pero aguantando tanto.

_― ¿_Que he hecho Alec? no quiero verlo sufrir, no lo soportaría. Él… oh Dios.

Y sollocé nuevamente, más lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, mas tristeza en mi alma siendo yo la única culpable. Alec no me acusó, ni intentó decirme nada, seguramente dejándome procesar toda aquella información, me abrazó como un buen amigo. A diferencia de Félix, lo que sentía en aquel abrazo era completamente distinto.

Con Félix me sentía yo, puede que llorara pero me sentía sanar. Siempre podía sentir su presencia cuando estaba cerca y me ruborizaba cuando me hacía un cumplido. Incluso recuerdo la vez que le habló a mí bebé y este respondió.

_Oh cielos. Yo._

_―_Me gusta Félix._― _murmuré levantándome de golpe de la cama y zafándome de los brazos de Alec, el solo me veía con una sonrisa cálida y de ¿entendimiento?

_Qué demonios._

_―_ ¿Por qué pareciera que ya sabias eso, mucho antes de que yo misma lo supiera?

Le pregunté acusadoramente, sentía que era la última en enterarme de todo. En especial si era sobre mí.

_―_No parece, lo se._―_ lo dijo con tal calma, que estuve a punto de relajarme.

_―_Pero yo… tú… ¿Jane y los demás lo saben?

Pregunté temerosa, por su rostro avergonzado era más que obvia la respuesta.

_―_Oh cielos, definitivamente soy la última en enterarme de las cosas, ¿tan obvia soy?

Lo miré entre tímida y avergonzada, sintiéndome completamente derrotada y resignada. Todos sabían los sentimientos de Félix por mí y al parecer también de los míos hacia él.

_―_Bueno, la forma en que siempre lo ves a los ojos, es como si él fuera tu héroe, cuando él está a un radio de 1 kilómetro volteas a mirarlo._― _dijo con burla esto último y yo me ruboricé.

_―_Siempre están juntos, si él quiere dar un paseo a ti se te iluminan los ojos porque inevitablemente es a ti a la primera a quien invita. La primera vez que te conoció parecía un adolescente enamorado haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas a Rose, con la excusa de que solo sentía curiosidad y quería ayudarte. Como si fuéramos a creerle._― _dijo irónicamente.

_―_Él te ama en serio, si no te ha dicho nada y no pretendía hacerlo es porque sabe que tú aún amas a Edward, no quiere parecer un ser egoísta, así que es tú decisión que hacer Bells.

Asentí como una autómata, no sabía qué hacer con tanta información, con aquel nuevo descubrimiento, pero estaba segura que aunque como decía Alec nadie me estaba obligando a nada, yo debía tomar una decisión frente a todo lo que acababa de saber.

_―_Todos sabemos sobre los sentimientos que ambos se tienen mutuamente, pero el porqué de que no se hayan dicho nada, es solo algo que les incumbe a ustedes. Tú acabas de enterarte de todo literalmente y ahora abriste los ojos ante algo que ya sentías pero no lo interpretaste correctamente.

Dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima, cuando yo estaba teniendo una batalla épica en mi interior.

_―_Siempre sabes que decir._―_ dije rodando los ojos y con una sonrisa burlona.

_―_Sólo soy practico, y digo la verdad que tú misma has descubierto, soy algo parecido a tu consciencia.

Al decir aquello se puso de pie y se acercó besando mi frente prometiendo traerme algo de comer. Dejándome finalmente sola con mis pensamientos y con demasiadas preguntas sin contestar.

Me recosté nuevamente en la cama y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome realmente agotada. Hoy ha sido la mañana más extraña de mi vida, y no sé qué hacer con todo lo que he descubierto. Es tanta información que simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Acaricié suavemente a mi bebé, tratando de entender que estaba sucediendo conmigo, mi pequeña creación me contestó con una patadita, como intuyendo mi confusión.

_―_Mi niño, mamita está muy confundida, no sé qué debo hacer bebé._―_ si tan solo tuviera una señal para poder guiarme y saber que es lo correcto.

Escuché como la puerta era abierta y supuse que sería Alec trayendo mi desayuno, así que no abrí los ojos y sonreí cuando pude oler los huevos revueltos y el pan tostado, mis favoritos.

_―_Gracias Alec, mmm, huele delicioso.

Los pasos se acercaban tranquilos, y dejaron el desayuno en la mesita, sentí como la cama se hundía a mi costado. No entendía porque no decía nada, pero mi respuesta no fue lo que esperaba cuando al abrir los ojos, no fue el rostro de Alec el que se encontraba a centímetros de mi rostro. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en mi pecho, sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su lugar. Mis mejillas adoptaron un rojo intenso, y estoy segura que mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

_¿Sería esto, mi señal?_

_―_Félix._― _ Su nombre salió de mis labios en un susurro que pretendía esconder los sentimientos que sentí al verlo y sentirlo tan cerca.


	6. Reconociendo Sentimientos

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama y situaciones es completamente mía. Si ves esta u otra historia de mi autoria en otro lugar fuera de los mencionados en mi perfil debes denunciar. NO AL PLAGIO =)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Reconociendo Sentimientos<strong>

**Bella…**

―Bella ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó Félix una vez dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó a mi lado, aturdiéndome más con su aroma.

―Si.― murmuré suavemente. Todas las palabras habían abandonado mi cerebro, no sabía que decir o hacer, y definitivamente en su presencia me estaba volviendo idiota.

― ¿Segura? Pareces a punto de desmayarte, de seguro es porque no has comido nada últimamente y eso no es bueno ni para ti, ni para él bebé.― Dijo completamente serio.

―Sí seguro, es solo que…

Alzó una ceja esperando que continuara, pero su sonrisa me deslumbró por completo. ¿Desde cuándo ponía tanto empeño en notar sus atributos, cuando nunca me había interesado por otro hombre que no fuera Edward?, su nombre dolía aún, a pesar del tiempo seguía grabado a fuego en mi memoria. Sólo que ahora otro nombre ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamientos.

―Félix, yo.― ¿qué mierda iba a decir? Verás Félix creo que estoy enamorada de ti y hasta hace unos minutos no me di cuenta. Sí claro, no podría decirle eso.

¿Qué mierda me sucedía en este momento? Me encontraba a punto de un colapso de proporciones catastróficas. Cielo santo, no sabía que hacer o decir, las palabras se esfumaron y Félix esperaba una respuesta con el ceño fruncido y la curiosidad en sus ojos, era plenamente visible.

―Yo… bueno, verás, yo… ― balbuceaba incoherentemente. ¿Y ahora qué le digo?

― ¿Qué sucede Bella? te noto nerviosa ¿pasa algo? ― preguntó preocupado y tratando de encontrar algún vestigio de mi verdadero estado de ánimo. Dice que soy un libro abierto, tiene toda la razón.

Respiré hondo y respondí.

―Me enteré de algo, algo que me dejó pensativa, no pretendía escuchar, sólo que no pude irme y me dejó pensando muchas cosas que creía ya cimentadas.―dije en un susurro apenas audible.

― ¿Y qué fue eso?― preguntó suspicaz.

No creo que haya intuido algo, pero me aterra decirle la verdad, aunque técnicamente él debería ser sincero conmigo respecto a lo que siente, más no lo hizo y ni piensa hacerlo.

Pero en su situación haría lo mismo, no tendría el valor de enfrentarlo y decirle todo aquello que le dijo a Jane, soy como mi padre, me avergüenza mostrar lo que de verdad siento en muchas ocasiones.

―Verás…

Bueno, aquí voy. Junté mis manos sobre mi vientre y las quedé viendo como si fueran lo más interesante en el mundo. Susurrando despacio empecé.

―Escuché por accidente una conversación que tenían tú y Jane en la cocina, justo cuando bajaba a desayunar. No quise hacerlo intencional, pero llamó mi atención escuchar mi nombre de tu parte, con tanta vehemencia.

― ¿Qué escuchaste? ― pude oír el temor en su voz.

―Dijiste que me querías y era imposible que yo supiera la verdad de tus sentimientos si aún amaba a Edward. Yo… escuché todo.― me obligué a decir en una voz bastante baja.

―Oh, bueno, así que lo escuchaste todo. Pues ya lo sabes, mis sentimientos hacia ti, lo que causas en mí no lo sabes del todo, pero es un inicio. No quería que te enteraras de todo porque en efecto tú sigues enamorada de otro hombre y dudo que dejes de hacerlo.

Yo verdaderamente no sabía que decir, no tenía idea de lo que de mi boca pudiera salir si tan solo la abría un poco. Temía verlo a la cara y descubrir todos aquellos sentimientos de los que hablaba y que me atormenten más, que me confundan más de lo que estoy. No es justo ni con él, ni con mi salud mental seguir hablando de esto, necesito procesar todo de una manera más calmada.

―Estoy segura que necesitas pensar las cosas mejor. Yo necesito ordenar mis ideas y no sentirme en un callejón sin salida. Quiero que los dos estemos en condiciones de hablar sin alterarnos, y quiero tomar mi desayuno si no te importa.

Finalmente levanté el rostro y pude ver su expresión, dolida y desesperada, me sentí mal yo no merecía que un hombre como él me quisiera si iba ver esa expresión en su rostro. Sin embargo finalmente relajó sus facciones y asintió, se dio la vuelta y al llegar al picaporte giró levemente el rostro en mi dirección.

―Las palabras pueden cambiar, pero los sentimientos no.

Sin darme tiempo a decir algo, salió de la habitación. Eso definitivamente no era lo que esperaba.

Las palabras como bien dicen se las lleva el viento. Más el corazón es una marca indeleble de lo que verdaderamente sentimos. Es aquel que nos muestra la verdad que nuestra mente quiere borrar. Lejos, los sentimientos se hacen forzados e inútiles, pero encuentras un respiro en algo nuevo y pacífico por no decir menos. Una vida monótona y sin baches, una vida ideal de cuentos con príncipes y princesas que viven felices por siempre.

―Llegué a creer en esas historias y la vida me ha demostrado que para mí no existen y nunca lo harán.― dije con una sonrisa triste mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

―Pero estoy segura que tú sí la tendrás mi amor. Estaré allí en primera fila viendo tu elección.

_"Seguro será mejor que la mía"_

Pero sobre todo, pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Verdades que intentaba ocultar, pero que ni yo misma conocía, aún no tenía plena consciencia del tamaño de aquellos sentimientos, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que algunas oportunidades no se presentan dos veces. Ninguna.

_Félix._

Él siempre tuvo sentimientos hacia mí, más que una amiga me veía como mujer, veía en mí a una mujer a pesar de estar embarazada. Nunca he sabido de un hombre que vea atractiva a una mujer embarazada, pero Félix me sorprendió nuevamente. Y pensar que aquellos sentimientos que creía solo podría sentir por alguien que estuvo allí a mi lado en todo momento. Al irse sin pensarlo, me dio la oportunidad de conocer otro estilo de vida, una familia, amigos. Sentirme útil, sentir que podía ser una buena madre para mi hijo, pero sobre todo me dio la oportunidad de encontrar un nuevo amor.

Félix se había convertido inconscientemente en alguien muy importante para mí, en mi compañero fiel, en mi timón, mi ancla y más que nada mi sol personal. Sin saberlo o más bien sin querer verlo Félix estaba ocupando un gran lugar en mi corazón. No estaba segura de sí era tan grande como el amor, sólo que era muy intenso.

Unos toques en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos. De mis propias aclaraciones.

_―_Siga.

La puerta fue abierta suavemente y por ella entró la persona que menos esperé ver en ese momento. Aunque no sabía a quién esperaba en realidad.

_No lo niegues. Esperabas que fuera Félix._

Mi consciencia hizo su perfecta aparición, nada oportuna en realidad. Pero debo reconocer que la verdad siempre está allí aunque no quieras verla ni reconocerla. Que irónico.

_―_Bella.

_―_Jane. ¿Qué haces aquí?

_―_Pero sí yo también me alegro de verte, que dulce en venir. Oh, ¿hace cuánto no conversamos?

_―_Jane sabes que te quiero mucho, pero sólo me extraña que estés aquí.

La verdad no entendía a que venía esa mirada ni mucho menos la visita. A menos que…

_― ¿_Estás aquí por?

_―_Simplemente quiero charlar un rato con una buena amiga, nada fuera de lo común.― me interrumpió al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo que había dicho.

_―_Sabes tan bien como yo que no vienes a hablar de trivialidades._― _aclaré levantando una ceja inquisitivamente.

_―_Bien._― _suspiró resignada, bajó la mirada y cuando la levantó nuevamente vi decisión en sus ojos miel.

_―_Quiero saber que sucedió cuando Félix vino a tú habitación.

Ok. Eso no me lo esperaba, pero tampoco que fuera tan directa, aunque viéndolo desde cierto punto de vista era lógico. Y era obvio que Jane no se iría por las ramas y me hablaría directamente. Aún así no me encontraba preparada para hablar tan pronto, hace apenas unas horas que me había enterado de todos aquellos sentimientos de Félix hacia mí y por si fuera poco había hablado con él hace unos minutos.

_―_Jane, yo…

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, intentando que nada de esto me sobrepasara y terminara llorando desconsolada. Sabía que lo único que buscaba era mi felicidad, como muchas veces me lo hizo saber.

_"Mereces todo aquello que la vida te ofrece, sobre todo si es a nuestro lado. Vive por ti y por tú hijo. Vive para ser feliz."_

Aquellas palabras tenían tanto sentido en este momento. Tanta verdad había en ellas, pero como bien decían, cada golpe que recibes deja cicatrices. Al abrir nuevamente los ojos, estaba decidida a ser aquella Bella que una vez fui, fuerte y sencilla. Dulce y decidida.

_―_No es momento para ello, aún estoy procesando todo lo que acaba de pasar, y quiero estar sola._― _me sentí libre al haber dicho aquello, pero sobre todo me agradó ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Jane. Debió ver mi incredulidad porque se apresuró en aclarar.

_―_Esa es la Bella que supuse había debajo de la mártir y auto flageladora mujer que has mostrado en todo este tiempo que llevo conociéndote. Cuando llegaste a esta casa eras tan apagada y alejada. Sin embargo poco a poco te abriste y mostraste tu dolor y tus sentimientos.

Volteó la mirada y rió negando suavemente, tal vez recordando. Cuando fijó su mirada nuevamente en mí, me dejó en completo shock.

_―_Te encerraste en esa mujer auto compasiva. Te revolcabas en tu dolor y aunque lo entendía no podía soportarlo, no he pasado por lo que has pasado, pero estoy segura de que mi historia puede serte útil, para ver que todo puede superarse. Y ahora te veo con esa mirada segura y determinante, estoy más que segura que esta es la Bella que todos deben conocer, una mujer fuerte y tenaz, pero también amorosa y sencilla.

Sonrió abiertamente y me abrazó, aquello fue más de lo que podía procesar en aquel momento, pero sabía que cuando todo en mi cabeza estuviera en orden, sabría encontrarles el verdadero significado a sus palabras, sabía que había algo oculto en ellas, pero no lograba identificarlo. Correspondí al abrazo y le agradecí por ser ella misma, por comprender.

_―_Hablaremos, cuan_do _mi mente encuentre un equilibrio. Lo prometo._ ― _asintió y dejó una caricia en mi vientre.

_―_Estoy segura de que así será. Sabrás que hacer Bells.

Sonreíapenas y asentí, no segura de que podría decir ante eso. Salió de la habitación dejándome nuevamente sumida en mis pensamientos, de seguro sería una ardua tarea organizarlos, pero por lo pronto mi desayuno era lo principal.

Comí en silencio y completamente absorta en toda aquella información que increíblemente estaba tomando su rumbo, para bien o para mal. Tantas emociones en un día, tanto que procesar, me estaban pasando factura. Al terminar dejé la bandeja sobre la mesilla y aunque me sentía cansada, en mi mente empezó a formarse la idea de dar un pequeño paseo, de seguro me ayudaría a despejarme y a tomar las cosas más tranquilamente.

Así que fui al baño a tomar una relajante ducha, tomándome mi tiempo y acariciando con movimientos circulares mi vientre, recibiendo de vez en cuando una patadita de mí bebé, amaba sentirlo y poder conversar con él. Era la sensación más placentera y alegre que he podido experimentar en toda mi vida, ser madre te cambia la perspectiva de muchos sentidos, pero sobre todo sientes cada nuevo aspecto de tu vida como el más intenso y profundo.

Amaba a mi bebé y amaría cada cosa de él, por siempre.

Al salir de la bañera, fui directamente a vestirme con el conjunto que había dejado sobre la cama antes del baño. Era un hermoso conjunto conformado por una blusa púrpura con un lindo resorte en medio de mis pechos, de manga corta y destacando mi redonda pancita, junto a una imitación de jean blanco, entubado y que se ajustaba perfectamente. Le agregué unas sandalias bajas y sencillas. Me abrigué lo justo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras sentí como si estuviera a punto de revivir aquel momento incómodo horas antes. Y me congelé completamente al escuchar la voz de él, al final de las escaleras.

―Bella.― susurró.

Mi nombre en sus labios fue un suave murmullo, que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Inevitablemente al hacer contacto nuestras miradas, me ruboricé imposiblemente y él sonrió tiernamente, haciendo que tímidamente yo también esbozara una sonrisa.

Subió despacio y cautelosamente, hasta tomar mi mano entre las suyas y bajar junto a mí el espacio restante, mientras me perdía en la sensación de su piel rozando la mía. No quiero pensar abiertamente en lo que está sucediendo, pero supongo que habrá momento para arrepentimientos luego.

―Estás bellísima.― murmuró con un brillo hermoso en sus ojos. Asentí tímidamente desviando la mirada avergonzada por sus halagos.

― ¿Dónde están los demás?

Traté de cambiar de tema, viendo hacia los lados en busca de los demás, pero extrañamente la casa parecía desierta a excepción de nosotros dos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante aquel pensamiento.

_Solos._

Félix mal interpretó mi estremecimiento y me acercó un abrigo del perchero, mientras él también se estaba ajustando su abrigo gris. Y con una hermosa sonrisa se encogió de hombros al tiempo que respondía.

―Te confieso que no tengo idea, sólo sé que Jane está en casa de una amiga de la universidad, esta mañana me lo dijo. En cuanto a Alec no lo sé, supongo que en la biblioteca. Ahora vamos a dar un paseo.

Me tendió su mano invitándome a que la tomara, quería sentir su tacto nuevamente, pero no sabía si era lo correcto, me sentía nerviosa. Tenía miedo y no podía arriesgarme nuevamente, en este momento no sería la única que saldría herida.

Pero actuando sin pensarlo, tomé aquella mano que me ofrecían y levanté la mirada, una que me mostraba tantas cosas y que no estaba segura querer descifrar en este momento. Solo quería dejar de pensar, dejarme llevar.

No sería tan malo.

―Me gustaría mucho.

Respondí a su radiante sonrisa con una no tan efusiva, pero si totalmente sincera. Él se había convertido en más que mi amigo, era mi timón y mi ancla. El lugar que se había ganado en mi corazón era imborrable aunque éste le perteneciera en gran parte al amor de mi vida. Por ahora solo seríamos Bella y Félix.

Paseábamos por las hermosas y acogedoras calles de Londres a pesar de ser un país frío, era maravilloso vivir aquí. El más cálido hogar en toda mi vida.

―Es maravilloso, ¿no crees?

Preguntó mientras me invitaba a sentarme en una de las sillas. El café en el que nos encontrábamos era sencillo y muy hermoso, con un tema muy antiguo y acogedor. Frente a nosotros se expandía una increíble vista de una mañana cálida, el sol brillaba tenuemente a pesar de la brisa que recorría el lugar, se podría decir era una brisa cálida.

―Sí, es hermoso.

Respondí tras unos segundos maravillándome con la vista, empapándome de una placentera sensación. Félix me veía con una sonrisa tierna y acariciaba suavemente el dorso de mi mano. Yo solo estaba perdida en esa increíble sensación. Veía en sus ojos tanto amor y tanta ternura, que no era capaz de verlo fijamente durante varios segundos seguidos.

― ¿Estás bien?― Preguntó realmente preocupado, así que intenté encontrar alguna excusa válida para no decirle lo que en realidad pasaba por mi mente y mi corazón.

―Sí, estoy bien simplemente un poco abrumada por la increíble vista y la mañana tan cálida. No tienes que preocuparte. Estamos bien.

Añadí el plural esperando que entendiera el mensaje, no quería verlo preocupado por mi culpa, tampoco merecía tanto viniendo de un hombre tan bueno como él. Pero las cosas no siempre son como parecen y mucho menos salen como planeas.

―Qué tal si caminamos un poco. Así respiras aire puro y te sentirás mucho mejor, te lo aseguro.

Su deslumbrante sonrisa me atrapó nuevamente y mi corazón dio un vuelco al verla. Aún no estaba preparada para todo lo que estaba sintiendo, sin embargo estaba segura de que tarde o temprano las cosas saldrían a flote. Y tenía el mal presentimiento de que éstas traerían malas consecuencias.

―Me encantaría.― dije al tiempo que me levantaba y Félix tomaba mi mano.

Salimos del pequeño café y caminamos por un bello callejón, muy arquitectónico y pintoresco. Me maravillaba con cada detalle de las calles, los acabados en los almacenes le daban un aire romántico y medieval a la ciudad, podías ver artistas callejeros, malabaristas y una que otra familia disfrutando de un día hermoso en Londres.

Cada tanto Félix me sonreía abiertamente y me regalaba pequeños besos en la mejilla cuando me lo quedaba viendo más de lo normal, e inmediatamente me ruborizaba y él solo reía complacido. Me molestaba bastante que riera a costa mía, aunque el mal humor se me esfumaba en cuanto sus dedos acariciaban mis sonrojadas mejillas.

―No sabes lo hermosa que eres, simplemente perfecta en todo el sentido de la palabra, una mujer como tú resplandece por sí misma. Hace mucho no veía ese brillo en tus ojos, sólo cuando hablas con este pequeño.― tocó mi vientre y lo acarició tiernamente.

―De verdad que no sabes cuantos hombres darían lo que fuera por estar a tú lado en este momento, ser el protagonista de tus sonrisas, de estos tiernos sonrojos y de besar tus labios.― me veía de una forma tan intensa que estaba prendada de su voz y de sus ojos, no podía articular palabra alguna y en cuanto observó mis labios, mis ojos instantáneamente se posaron en los de él sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño en los míos.

―Cuanto desearía poder besarte.

Se acercó un poco más, haciendo la distancia menos corta y más torturante, deseaba algo estoy segura, deseaba que acortara más la distancia. Deseaba que me besara, pero tenía miedo.

―No creo que un hombre quiera estar con una mujer embarazada de otro y mucho menos besarme.― pude por fin hilar una frase coherente y dije lo primero que cruzó mi mente.

―Sí que los hay, los hombres te ven de forma lujuriosa cada vez que salimos juntos y no me gusta. Te ven y quiero arrancarles la cabeza y poder decir que eres…

― ¿Qué soy qué?― lo apremié.

―Quisiera poder decir que eres mía, mia.― su respuesta aunque me la imaginé, no pudo ser más impactante, estaba anonadada.

―Félix yo…

―Quisiera poder besarte.― repitió y yo estaba hechizada nuevamente por su mirada y su dulce aliento y no podía resistirlo más, debía hacer algo o sino mis hormonas explotarían y tendría una combustión espontánea, aunque creo que ya la estaba teniendo.

―Bésame.

Todo fue como en cámara lenta, vi como la distancia era cada vez menos, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, cerré mis ojos automáticamente y me dejé llevar por el mar de sensaciones que atravesaron mi cuerpo. Sus labios se movían suaves y acompasados me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo todo lo que mi pancita permitía, yo enredé mis brazos en su cuello y me alcé de puntillas para alcanzar mejor su boca. Su lengua delineó tentativamente mi labio inferior y entreabrí los labios para tomar un poco de aire, sintiendo como recorría cada recoveco de mi boca. Saboreando y reconociendo, sentía cada caricia como una tímida mariposa. Su sabor era exquisito, dulce y nuevo.

La sensación de su cabello entre mis dedos era magnífica, miles de recuerdos pasaban por mi cabeza, en los que una cabellera cobriza era la protagonista y mis dedos se enredaban deliciosamente en ella. Aparté aquellas imágenes y me concentré en el rubio platinado que me besaba con amor y cariño, que me brindaba un beso sincero y lleno de entrega. Un beso que decía tanto y demostraba tan poco por mi parte.

Cuando el aire se hizo primordial, nos separamos reticentes. Sentía mis mejillas arreboladas y mis labios hinchados. El brillo en su mirada era intenso y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, estaba diferente, más feliz de lo que nunca lo había visto en alguna de nuestras salidas.

Y por primera vez en meses, una genuina sonrisa afloró de mis labios. Por primera vez sentía mi corazón dividido en dos a pesar de estar feliz en muchos sentidos. Acaricié tiernamente su mejilla, se reclinó un poco ante mi toque cerrando los ojos y el calorcito que llenó mi corazón al ver esa imagen, fue abrumador.

―Te quiero tanto.― abrió sus ojos y traté de transmitirle en la mirada toda la sinceridad de aquellas palabras. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó nuevamente.

―Y yo te amo tanto.

No podría decir que sabía la magnitud de esa declaración, pero si sabía que parte de mi corazón ya le pertenecía.

―Es mejor que nos vayamos, empieza a enfriar y no quiero que te resfríes, puede hacerle daño al bebé.

Asentí sin poder decir nada, sus cuidados eran bien recibidos, amaba que me cuidara de esa forma y que se comportara tan tierno cuando hablaba de mi pequeño. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura posesivamente y yo me acomodé en su pecho sintiendo el repiqueteo constante de su corazón. Me gustaba ese sonido.

―No pretendas hacerme creer que estás dormida porque sé que no es así.

Estábamos en mi departamento por petición mía, porque de seguro cuando llegáramos todos estarían en casa de Jane y no deseaba enfrentarme a ellos por ahora. Quería disfrutar de estos momentos tranquilos junto a Félix, su presencia me calmaba. Estaba tumbada sobre el sofá de la sala con la cabeza en su regazo, él acariciaba distraídamente mis cabellos y yo estaba sumergida en el sopor de esa caricia, no quería despertar de aquel sueño y ver que todo lo que pasó fue un hermoso sueño.

―Despierta bella durmiente, son las cuatro de la tarde y debes merendar algo.― besó mi frente y luego juntó su frente con la mía.

―No quiero, desde que llegamos cada instante ha sido maravilloso y no quiero despertar.

Habíamos pasado todo el día aquí en mi departamento, no había sentido vergüenza o me había arrepentido del beso que nos dimos y él por su parte se sintió aliviado porque tampoco se arrepentía. Hablamos de todo un poco, su pasado sin entrar en detalles dolorosos de mi vida o la parte feliz de ésta, sin mencionar a cierta persona y del porqué no quería decirme nada sobre lo que sentía, de sus miedos y los míos. También conversamos sobre aquel beso, él se había sentido dichoso y yo feliz. No queríamos definir lo que teníamos, porque ni nosotros mismos lo sabíamos.

Él a pesar de todo el amor que me declaró no se sentía del todo seguro en iniciar algo serio, cuando los fantasmas del pasado aun lo perseguían y era uno de sus mayores temores, hacerme sufrir. Yo por mi parte no quería salir dañada, una segunda vez sería fatal y al igual que Félix, mi pasado aún estaba latente y demasiado fresco para escarbar en él. Sobre todo debíamos pensar bien las cosas puesto que en mi vientre quisiera o no llevaba un hijo del hombre que significó tanto para mí y que a pesar de todo tenia parte de mi corazón en sus manos.

Almorzamos y nos tumbamos a escuchar un poco de música de Jazz acompañada de sus caricias y besos en mi rostro. Me tranquilizaba su silencio y sus besos eran delicados. Y las caricias a mi bebé eran tiernas.

―Está bien, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarlos y sabes cómo es Rose, querrá saber todo y Jane es un poco más directa y preguntará lo justo. Los demás también tendrán algo que comentar. Sin embargo no te preocupes, estaré allí contigo en todo momento.

Me aseguró y sonreí, estaba segura que había sonreído más veces en este día que en los últimos meses. Mi bebé también estaba contento porque dio una patadita en el lugar que Félix tenía la mano.

―Él también se encuentra feliz. Adora que lo acaricies.

―Y yo adoro sentirlo, no es la primera vez, pero siempre es la mejor experiencia en mi vida. Te amo Bella.

Abrí mis ojos en aquel momento e inconscientemente derramé una lágrima que corrió despacio por mi mejilla. No podía decir aquellas palabras, no por el momento. Limpió delicadamente esa solitaria lágrima con un beso y finalmente posó sus labios en los míos.

―Algún día lo dirás. Algún día podremos dar ese paso.

―No lo sé.

Murmuré al tiempo que correspondía su beso. No sabía si ese día de verdad llegaría.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por la aceptacion con la historia, es hermoso recibir un nuevo review o favorito =) humildemente les agradece una novata escritora.<em>**


	7. ¿Deje de Amarte?

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama y situaciones es completamente mía. Si ves esta u otra historia de mi autoria en otro lugar fuera de los mencionados en mi perfil debes denunciar. NO AL PLAGIO =)_**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dejé de Amarte?<strong>

_Un recuerdo es eterno_

_El amor es duradero_

_Una lágrima suena en la nota perfecta_

_Y yo estoy aquí preguntándome_

_Si he dejado de amarte_

**_Bella_**

―Entonces, ¿qué más sucedió?

Rose llevaba ya un buen rato escudriñando y sacándome todo lo que pasó en mi salida con Félix, yo le conté prácticamente todo lo que sucedió, incluso aquellos sentimientos que no sabía cómo interpretar.

―Y luego me dijo que me amaba, otra vez.

Sin poder evitarlo, bajé la mirada y suspiré pesadamente, últimamente no era nada bueno que todos supieran lo que estaba pasando entre Félix y yo, exceptuando que no sabía cómo definir ese algo. Además estaba también ese sentimiento de culpa cada vez que pensaba en Félix como algo más que un amigo, sentía que estaba engañando a Edward.

― ¿Y qué piensas hacer Bella?

Rose me veía apenada y ansiosa, tal vez temiendo mi respuesta, tal vez pensando que podría volver a los y buscarlo o tal vez simplemente no quería verme en el deplorable estado en el que estaba cuando llegué a Londres.

―Aún no lo sé, solo quiero descansar.

―Recuerda que cualquier decisión que tomes, afectará tú futuro y el de tú bebé, debes pensar todo con cabeza fría y saber qué es lo que realmente desea tu corazón, no lo que creas conveniente. Porque también está tú felicidad.

―Sí, lo sé mi corazón aún está dolido y mi cabeza confundida, no sé qué haré pero estoy segura de que lo haré pensando en mí y en mi hijo Rose. Lo prometo.

―Me encanta oír eso, sabrás que hacer Bella. Ahora te dejó sola para que descanses un poco y pienses todo, tal vez los recuerdos ayuden en algo.

Fruncí el ceño ante esto último ¿como podrían ayudarme los recuerdos? muchos eran dolorosos y los pocos que sabía eran felices, no tenían nada que ver con la decisión que debería tomar.

Al salir dejó un pequeño paquetito sobre la mesa cercana a la puerta de mi habitación.

― ¿Qué quiere decir eso Rose?

―Es mejor que veas todas tus cartas y sepas lo que esconden las palabras.

Salió cerrando suavemente la puerta al tiempo que procesaba sus últimas palabras ¿qué demonios significaba todo aquello? Recuerdos, cartas y palabras ¿Que palabras exactamente? Mierda, esto era peor que un puzzle ¿porque decía eso Rose? ¿qué significado tiene aquello?

Mi pequeño se removió inquieto sintiendo mi preocupación tal vez, acaricié suavemente el punto que había golpeado y sonreí nostálgica, estaba pronta a cumplir cuatro meses, sólo faltaban unos días y mi bebé ya llevaba cuatro hermosos meses en mi vientre creciendo, formándose y siendo mimado aún antes de nacer.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como hubiese querido en realidad, nunca han salido como siempre soñé, sin embargo he sido fuerte y he salido adelante ¿porque ahora tendría que ser diferente?

Unos segundos después mi pequeño pareció calmarse momentáneamente y con un hondo suspiro me levanté despacio acercándome al pequeño paquete que Rose había dejado sobre la mesa. Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo observé largo tiempo, maravillándome porque lo hubiera traído conmigo, porque estaba segura se encontraba entre las pocas pertenencias que quise traer, era de un precioso dorado con grabados en forma de espiral muy hermosos en los costados y la tapa estaba adornada por una bella flor de olivo.

Aquella cajita contenía uno de los más preciados recuerdos, el más dichoso que hubiera podido tener jamás.

Con los ojos aguados y las manos un tanto temblorosas regresé a la cama, sentándome nuevamente en ella y destapando como si fuera un baúl de miles de recuerdos, aquella pequeña caja que contenía un pequeño gran recuerdo.

Saqué su contenido y lo admiré por unos segundos, antes de hablarle a mi pancita y acariciarla circularmente.

―Te voy a contar un cuento, de un valeroso príncipe y su amada damisela. El primero de muchos que oirás.

―Y todo inicia con una tímida y curiosa joven en un humilde pueblo…

_Flashback…_

_¿Forks tenía que siempre ser tan deprimente?, al parecer sí porque cada mañana esperaba ilusionada encontrar un poco de calor en este estúpido lugar al que mi madre me había obligado ir, ya que según ella mi padre que vivía allí, se había establecidó económicamente y podía darnos una mejor vida. Era el socio mayoritario de un importante bufete de abogados en Seattle y que tenía una pequeña sucursal aquí en Forks. _

_Nunca quise mudarme de mi hogar en Phoenix pero mamá no vivía feliz, yo tenía 16 años y mis padres se habían separado por problemas económicos y un mal plan de planificación cuando yo apenas tenía cinco años. El caso es que, a pesar de ello papá venía constantemente a Phoenix a visitarnos y cuando estábamos los tres éramos una verdadera familia pero obstinadamente seguían separados, cuando era obvio que se amaban con locura y creyeron que estando lejos el uno del otro las cosas mejorarían para ellos y sobre todo para mí. _

_Adoraba mi ciudad y también quería a mi padre con nosotras, sin embargo él no podía dejar su empleo en Forks y nosotras raramente íbamos allí. Papá trataba de enviarnos la mayor cantidad de dinero para que viviéramos bien. No me gustaba aquello, ya que él parecía pasar muchas necesidades y sentía impotencia al no poder ayudarlo, pero debía conformarme ya que él insistía en que debíamos seguir allí hasta que le dieran un mejor lugar dentro del bufet como socio o encontrara otro empleo._

_En los primeros años de mi vida, ellos estaban completamente distanciados y enojados. Y de repente, un día papá llegó con unas rosas y juguetes para mí. Desde aquel día nos visitaba constantemente y ellos parecían más felices juntos, hasta que sin previo aviso me dijeron que se amaban y que viviríamos juntos nuevamente. Solo que debíamos irnos a Forks. _

_Esa fue la parte de la noticia que odié por completo y heme aquí en mi habitación, viendo la lluvia caer nuevamente. Lo único que podía salvar de este inhóspito lugar era la persona más increíble del mundo. Edward._

_Era el chico más increíble e imposiblemente guapo que jamás haya visto. Cabello cobrizo, ojos de un verde intenso y una sonrisa que podía derretir el más frio corazón. Era el único amigo que había podido hacer en mí ya más que larga estadía en este frio y verde lugar. Eso sin contar a su hermana Alice, quien era un torbellino de energía y una gran amiga también._

― ¡_Bella! Ya llegaron por ti hija._

―_Ya voy mamá._― _murmuré cansinamente. Aún estaba medio dormida y debía ducharme y arreglarme._

_Me levanté perezosamente y me metí a la ducha. Luego me arreglé y desenredé la maraña en la que se convertía mi cabello cada mañana. Al salir del baño tomé mi mochila y me encaminé a las escaleras, preguntándome quien rayos vendría por mí. Que recuerde la única persona que vendría sería Alice, ya que Edward al parecer estaba enfermo, según me dijo ella misma._

_Al llegar al último salón, fui a la cocina. Tomaría algo rápido._

―_Mamá, ¿quién vino por mí?_ ― _Ella se encontraba de espaldas preparando lo que parecían ser huevos revueltos._

―_Está en la sala esperándote._

_Volteó a verme, mientras yo cogía una manzana y me guiñó un ojo ¿pícaramente? ¿Quién poseyó a mi madre hoy?_

_Al llegar a la sala me quedé de piedra. Edward estaba de espaldas viendo fijamente una de las fotografías que estaba en la repisa sobre la pequeña chimenea de la sala. Sintiendo mi presencia volteó lentamente hasta posar su mirada esmeralda en mí. Juro que en ese momento sentí a mi corazón galopar rápidamente queriendo salirse de mi pecho. Él era simplemente perfecto, el hombre más guapo que jamás haya visto. _

_Completamente irresistible, ninguna chica del instituto se podía resistir a los encantos de Edward Cullen. Y por supuesto yo no era la excepción, estaba total y completamente hechizada por su mirada y su voz._

―_Edward… como, pero tu hermana me dijo…_

―_Que estaba enfermo, si eso le dije pero quería sorprenderte y tal parece que así fue ¿cierto?_― _ladeó sutilmente su cabeza penetrándome con su verde mirada y derritiendo cada muro impuesto._

―_Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _

―_Porque quiero mostrarte algo._

― ¿_Y qué es eso que quieres mostrarme?_― _pregunté realmente curiosa, me gustaban las sorpresas, sobre todo si Edward era el que me las daba. Pero el simplemente sonrió divertido y me extendió su mano para que la tomara, fruncí el ceño confundida aunque muy contenta de poder tocar su piel, así que tomé la mano que me ofrecía sintiendo un cálido cosquilleo en mi piel._

― ¡_Hasta luego señora Swan, que tenga un buen día!_

_ Sin más tomó mi mochila del perchero y nos encaminamos hacia su preciado mercedes. Entré en el auto justo cuando él abría la puerta para mí, luego de que él se subiera arrancó el auto hacia el lado contrario de donde quedaba la escuela, cosa que me extrañó bastante. Volteé a verlo para saber porque había tomado ese camino._

― ¿_Porque tomaste este camino Edward? _

_Él solo sonrió endemoniadamente sexy y su mirada resplandecía de una manera extraña. _

―_Pronto lo sabrás, ten paciencia sé que te gustan las sorpresas y si te digo, ya no sería sorpresa ¿Cierto?_

_Asentí prendada de su sonrisa y extrañamente emocionada por lo que sea que él quería mostrarme. Con una radiante sonrisa le di a entender que estaba totalmente de acuerdo y muy ansiosa. Volteé a ver hacia el frio tiempo que hacía en Forks y lo verde de cada costado de la carretera. _

_Pude distinguir que nos acercábamos hacia una especie de valle o algo así, era totalmente verde, aunque todo en Forks era verde y varios árboles gigantescos colmaban lo que parecía ser un sendero bastante largo._

―_Pronto llegaremos, espero que te guste._

_Minutos después Edward se estacionó en el borde del prado y como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta y tendió su mano para ayudarme a salir del auto. Mientras caminábamos pude distinguir hermosos árboles que adornaban el sendero haciéndolo parecer la parte más bella de todo aquel bosque. Sentía que me raspaba las piernas y brazos a pesar de que Edward me sostenía todo el tiempo y esa sensación reconfortante que no había sentido con ningún chico, aparecía siempre que Edward estaba cerca de mi cuerpo, no me gustaba sentirme vulnerable, pero amaba aquella sensación en ocasiones como esta._

―_Y solo debemos pasar esta gran rama y verás mi sorpresa._― _él que iba muy sonriente, me arrebató un suspiro involuntario a causa de esa endemoniada sonrisa que tenía, mientras me llevaba por aquel temible sendero, siempre cuidadoso de que estuviera bien y que los daños no fueran tantos. Finalmente nos detuvimos y la vista que tenía en frente, era simplemente maravillosa. _

_Un hermoso campo lleno de flores de los colores más hermosos que haya visto, habían pensamientos azules y amarillos, gardenias y margaritas, estoy casi segura de que esos eran los tipos de flores que adornaban aquel bello paraíso. Gracias a mi madre sabía algo de jardinería._

_Estaba emocionada y muda ante tanta belleza, inspiré fuertemente y solté el aire lentamente, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y el aroma que se respiraba, se escuchaban algunos cantos de pájaros. Y una gran sonrisa surcó mi rostro, sabiendo que este era un lugar que pocos o nadie más conocía. Estaba intacto. Como si el simplemente existir fuera suficiente para permanecer en su más bella expresión._

― _¿Te gusta?_ ― _me preguntó con cautela, y al ver mi expresión de incredulidad intentó decir algo, pero no lo dejé, puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios y con una cálida sonrisa dije:_

―_Es la mejor sorpresa que he tenido en mi vida. De verdad gracias Ed, es el prado más hermoso, y perfecto en todo el mundo. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?_ ― quise saber.

―_La verdad, no lo recuerdo bien, sólo sé que estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y de un momento a otro me encuentro con esto._― _con su brazo derecho abarcó todo el prado, expresando el enorme lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Asentí complacida, lo que estábamos viendo era simplemente perfecto._

― ¿_Y en qué pensabas para traerte hasta aquí?_

_Le sonreí aunque él estuviera, al parecer perdido en sus pensamientos, entonces golpeé suavemente su hombro con el mío, haciendo que saliera de golpe de sus pensamientos. _

―_Algunas veces me inquieta que te pierdas en tu mundo, y no salgas de allí._― _desvié mi mirada hacía el campo de flores frente a mí. Caminé despacio, sintiendo esta vez el roce de los pétalos en mis piernas, ya que llevaba un sencillo jean ajustado. Inspiré el delicioso olor que desprendían las flores en conjunto y me agaché un poco rozando así, los pétalos de una gardenia, sonreí involuntariamente al recordar la flor favorita de mamá. Mi padre siempre le llevaba un ramo de gardenias enorme en su cumpleaños. _

_La paz de aquel lugar era mágica, solo los sonidos de la naturaleza, el vaivén de las hojas y el suave silbido del viento, cerré mis ojos, y poco a poco me fui recostando entre las flores. Una tímida sonrisa apareció en la comisura de mis labios._

―_Te ves bellísima cuando sonríes. _

―_Y tú derrites a cualquiera con aquella sonrisa tuya. No sabes los miles de suspiros que ocasionas cada vez que la usas. Todas las chicas del instituto babean por ti._

_Dije al tiempo que abría mis ojos para ver esta vez una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Reí, reí contenta por estar junto a él, en aquel lugar tan hermoso, reí por tener la vida que tenía, reí porque a pesar de todo empezaba a amar este pequeño pueblo. Sobre todo porque todas las personas que me rodeaban eran mi familia, mi gran y enorme familia._

_ "La felicidad es el tesoro más buscado y el menos encontrado"_

―_Si entre esas chicas está la que me tiene babeando y suspirando como idiota, estaría regalándole una y mil sonrisas siempre que quieran._

_Al abrir los mis ojos, vi en los suyos un sinfín de sentimientos que me dejaron algo aturdida y fue tan intensa aquella mirada que el sonrojo habitual se instaló en mi rostro. Sin embargo no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa floreciera nuevamente de mis labios. Y él acarició mi mejilla tan dulcemente que tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar suspirar como chiquilla enamorada. Algo no tan alejado de la realidad._

―_Eres la criatura más perfecta que haya pisado la tierra alguna vez, ¿quién no se quedaría prendado a una mujer así?_

_No pude contestar, mi garganta estaba seca, las palabras no podían formarse en una oración coherente y salir de mis labios, nada. Solo trabé mí mirada en la suya, absorbiendo todo lo que podía de él, admirando sus facciones, intoxicándome de su olor. _

― ¿_Cómo lo haces?_ ― _pregunté ignorando completamente lo que dijo._

―_ ¿Hacer qué?_

―_Mirarme de esa forma, como si fuera lo único en tu mundo._

_―Lo eres, lo único que puedo ver, nada más importa si estás tú._

_―Edward, yo..._

_Silenció mis labios con un dedo e hizo la cosa más romántica y extraña que haya vivido alguna vez. Besó delicadamente mis labios y con una extensa sonrisa se levantó invitándome a hacer lo mismo, luego tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Pero unos segundos antes sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón un MP3, oprimió una tecla y viendo directamente mis ojos, suavemente siguió la pista de la canción que activó._

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance_

_Would you run and never look back_

_Would you cry if you saw me crying_

_And would you save my soul tonight_

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips_

_Would you laugh_

_Please tell me this_

_Now would you die for the one you loved_

_Hold me in your arms tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Fin flashback…_

**_Edward_**

_Flashback…_

_Me detuvé en aquel momento y susurré._

_―Quiero ser aquel que te salve, el único que pueda verte llorar, aquel hombre que sienta tu alegría y tus penas, que de la vida por ti._

_―Eres lo que más importa en mi vida. Eres mi corazón, te lo doy sin pedir algo a cambio, eres dueña de cada parte de mí._

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine_

_Would you lie_

_Would you run away_

_Am I in too deep_

_Have I lost my mind_

_I don't care, you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_―La belleza de este bosque, no puede opacar tu presencia, eres la vida de este lugar y de mi corazón._

_Te pedí en aquel instante lo que más anhelaba, aquello por lo que había luchado sin saber. Sobrevivir esperando que tú llegaras, mi corazón lo sabía, solo esperaba paciente._

_―No te imaginas lo que he tenido que pasar, esperando que esta fuera la cita perfecta, pero más importante, no te haces una idea de lo que he esperado por ti._

_Murmuré cerca de tus labios, rozando mi nariz en su mejilla, sintiendo aquel rubor que tanto amaba, y pequeños suspiros salir de tus labios. ¿Cómo no te dabas cuenta de lo hermosa que te veías en aquel momento?_

_I just want to hold you_

_I just want to hold you_

_Am I in too deep_

_Have I lost my mind_

_Well I don't care_

_You're here tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_―Y te amaré por siempre, puedes tomar todo de mí y solo pido a cambio poder amarte toda la vida. ¿Quieres ser mi alma gemela por toda la eternidad?_

_―Suenas como un anticuado joven de la aristocracia._

_Podías ser tan extraña en el momento menos esperado y decir las cosas más desubicadas, sin embargo esa era mi extraña Bella Swan. Mi alma gemela._

_Con una sonrisa te dije: _

_― ¡No arruines el momento, estoy pidiéndote algo importante!_

_―Ok, tranquilo. Ya sabes como soy, mi mente funciona diferente a las demás._

_―Quisiera poder leerla para saber qué es lo que te hace tan perfecta pequeña._

_Una inocente sonrisa afloró de tus labios y muy cerca de los m_íos_ dijiste lo que hizo latir a mi corazón desbocadamente como no lo había hecho antes._

_ ―Me encantaría escuchar aquella propuesta si terminas de hacerla._

_Abarqué tus mejillas con mis manos, pegando mí frente a la tuya y con mi mirada pérdida en la tuya, te pedí lo que sería la propuesta más importante de mi vida en aquel momento y que duraría para siempre._

_― ¿Quisieras ser mi alma gemela hoy, mañana y siempre?_

_―Seré tu otra mitad, ahora y siempre._

_―No pido más. Te amo pequeño ángel._

_― Como yo a ti._

_And I can be your hero_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_And I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_And I can be your hero_

_Fin flashback…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por la aceptacion con la historia, es hermoso recibir un nuevo review o favorito =) humildemente les agradece una novata escritora.<em>**


	8. Sufriendo en Silencio

****_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama y situaciones es completamente mía. Si ves esta u otra historia de mi autoria en otro lugar fuera de Fan Fiction, debes denunciar. NO AL PLAGIO =_********_)_****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sufriendo en Silencio<em>**

**_Edward_**

―Así que ahora debes contarme que es todo lo que ha sucedido, desde que Bella se fue e incluso antes.

―Alice, no creo que debas saberlo, no es algo que yo…

― ¡Me vale una mierda lo que creas Edward! ¿A quién crees que recurría Bella cada vez que te notaba distante? ¿A quién crees que recurrió cuando la dejaste como a un perro? ― dijo con asco aquel último comentario.

Estaba impresionado por la forma en que mi hermana defendía a Bella, no debería de sorprenderme, puesto que eran muy buenas amigas, sin embargo, sus palabras también me dolieron porque sabia cuanta razón llevaba. No podía creer todo el daño que le había hecho a mi Bella, era un completo idiota.

―Allie, han pasado dos semanas desde que…

―Desde que la echaste de tu vida como si fuera basura, como si no la amaras en lo absoluto, y sé muy bien que eso es mentira.

Dolía decirlo, como si no me importara en lo absoluto haber sido una escoria con la mujer más inocente en mi mundo. Pero era inevitable, si quería protegerla de esa arpía.

―Pero ¿sabes qué? Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, las cosas serán más fáciles para ti ahora que ella se fue, ¿verdad?

Levanté la mirada rápidamente, ahora no me sentía avergonzado, sino aterrado. Bella no pudo haberse ido, ella no. Sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho, un dolor lacerante en el fondo de mi corazón, mis latidos incrementaron y llevé una mano a mi cabeza intentando acallar aquella voz que decía: _"eres el único culpable, te lo mereces"._

―Dime que es una broma de mal gusto Alice, por favor dime que ella no se ha ido a ningún lado ―. Supliqué miserablemente, podía sentir la desesperación en mi voz y de seguro en mis ojos también, por la mirada compasiva de mi hermana. Pero no necesitaba eso, quería que ella me dijese lo que quería oír.

―Lo siento hermanito, yo…― suspiró hondamente y con una mirada melancólica me dijo lo que tanto quería fuera mentira.

―Ella se fue de la ciudad Ed, no me preguntes donde, porque no lo sé. No habló conmigo y no supe que se había ido hasta que el portero del edificio me entregó las llaves que ella había dejado. Y antes de que me preguntes, no, ella no dejó ningún mensaje ni se comunicó con sus padres.

― Qué demonios hice Allie. Como demonios se fue sin dejar algún mensaje o llamar para decir si esta bien.

―Por la única y sencilla razón de que cerca de ti todo es doloroso para ella, incluso su mejor amiga―. dijo completamente abatida. Me sentí mal por eso, era mi culpa que estuviera alejada la una de la otra.

―Lo siento Allie, de verdad lo hago―. Murmuré abatido, consumido por un mar de sensaciones dolorosas que recorrían cada célula de mi cuerpo.

―Bueno, si de verdad estás tan arrepentido, entonces cuéntame todo el rollo en el que estás metido.

―Alice no creo que eso sea buena idea, debo solucionar algunas cosas antes. No quiero involucrarte.

―Lo hiciste en el momento en que me alejaste de mi mejor amiga, así que va siendo hora de que sepa cada secreto venenoso que escondes, y no me moveré hasta que hables.

Se cruzó de brazos y me dejó saber con aquel gesto y su mirada que no daría su brazo a torcer y en serio se quedaría hasta saber todo. Suspiré derrotado y me resigné a contarle todo por lo que había tenido que alejarme de mi esposa, a mi hermana pequeña.

Entrelacé las manos sobre mis piernas e intenté ordenar los pensamientos que pugnaban por salir. Miré directamente sus ojos, ella esperaba impaciente.

― ¿Recuerdas la amiga de mamá que se convirtió en su socia después de un tiempo?

Asintió.

―Bueno, no resultó ser tan buena persona como nos lo decía nuestra madre, es la mujer más superficial y fría que haya conocido en toda mi vida. Sin embargo, eso no es lo peor.

― ¿Qué es hermano?

―Ella no era lo que parecía, a simple vista se podía ver que era arrogante y mala. Pero no sabía a qué grado. Allie esa mujer arruinó todo por lo que en mi vida tenía sentido, ella dañó mi matrimonio.

―Oh no Ed, Tanya no pudo haber hecho eso. Sé que ella era una persona nada agradable y que detestaba a Bella, tanto como ella a Tanya, pero no por ello la creo capaz de eso, yo…

―Vamos Allie, sabes también como yo de lo que puede ser capaz. Te diste cuenta unos días antes de que se arruinara mi matrimonio ¿cierto?

―Edward yo no…

―Sabes que es así, no intentes defenderla para así opacar lo que te hizo.

―No me ha…

La miré duramente y con una ceja levantada, desafiándola a que dijera lo contrario, pero bajo los hombros derrotada y suspiró resignada.

―Sí, no es la mujer más simpática del mundo. Es una arpía venenosa e inescrupulosa, pero debo corregirte en eso Edward. Ella no fue quien me dañó tanto.

― ¿Qué quieres decir Alice? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te hicieron? Desde que volviste de París para asistir a mi boda, no eres la misma chica alegre de siempre, mostrabas una copia barata de esa personita que tenía siempre una sonrisa para mí.

―Ed―. Suspiró sonoramente y se sentó frente a mí en la sala de mi departamento.

―Sabes bien, que cuando me contaste sobre Bella yo decía lo mucho que ansiaba conocerla y lo buenas amigas que intentaría que fuéramos―. Asentí a su afirmación.

―Y sabes también que debía quedarme en París hasta finalizar los diseños que debía entregar para la próxima colección. Como solo tenía dos meses para llegar a tiempo a tu boda, tuve que entregar mi trabajo en tiempo récord, en una de mis visitas a la casa Amore in Rosa, me tropecé con…

―Alice por favor.

―Si lo sé, solo que es un poco doloroso de recordar. En fin, ese día me encontré con Ángela Cavalier y no fue muy amable que digamos, en realidad me dejó bien en claro que pasaría si yo no hacía lo que ella decía.

― ¿Qué rayos quieres decir? Alice por favor…

―Si Edward, ella me dijo que no debía decir nada sobre mi encuentro con ella a ti. Al principio pensé que como ella era tu vieja amiga de la secundaria, quería saber sobre ti, y oh sorpresa cuando me dice que haría lo posible para que tu matrimonio fracasase. Yo intenté impedírselo, pero ella…

―Demonios Alice, ¿qué mierda fue lo que te hizo a parte de amenazarte?

―Ella me quitó lo único que me importaba en la vida, lo más preciado que había en mi mundo. Ella me quitó a mi bebé.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿Cuál bebé?

―Edward, cuando me fui de casa a París no fue precisamente por que quisiera estudiar o conocer la meca de la moda. La verdadera razón por la que me fui es… que estaba embarazada.

― ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Qué mierda acabas de decir Alice?

― ¡No me hables como si fuera una desconocida cualquiera! ¿Entendido?

Estaba furiosa y con justa razón, no era para menos que las cosas se hayan subido de volumen, y para colmo la estaba tratando como a una cualquiera y no era así, es mi hermanita la que en este momento estaba en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, era una de las mujeres que más me importaba en la vida la que acaba de decirme que se fue de casa cuando solo tenía veinte años, porque estaba embarazada. Y que la persona que la había dañado tanto como para hacerla perder su bebé era nada más y nada menos que mi mejor amiga en la secundaria.

_¡Abortó!_

―Alice, ¿Ángela?

―Sí, tu mejor amiga, la persona en quien más confiabas en todo el mundo y la que escuchaba tus penas adolescentes fue la misma persona que me hizo abortar a mi bebé cuando tan solo era una criatura de dos meses, no merecía morir tan pronto. La misma persona que me llevó a un callejón vacío y luego hizo que me golpearan hasta la inconsciencia.

―Allie… yo no sabía, yo lo…

―No digas que lo sientes cuando no sabes lo que en serio es perder a tu hijo sin tener la oportunidad de verlo nacer. No me digas que lo sientes cuando tuve que aparentar serenidad y mucho descanso para aparecer en el matrimonio que arruinaste, completamente sana y "feliz" ―. Dijo haciendo comillas en la última palabra.

Oh mierda, mi hermana había sufrido tanto que lo mío parecía una montaña comparada con un iceberg. Mi mejor amiga de toda la vida era la causante del inmenso dolor que en estos momentos estaba sintiendo Alice, ella es la persona más fuerte que he visto en toda mi vida, mientras yo lloraba y me dejaba perder en la miseria a causa de mi estupidez, mi hermana pequeña estaba cargando con un peso demasiado grande sobre sus hombros. Siempre siendo tan fuerte y positiva aun cuando todo estaba en su contra, ella no merecía todo lo que le sucedió, no ella.

―Oh Alice, lo siento tanto sé que no merezco perdón alguno o siquiera que tú seas mi hermana, cuando eres la persona más valiente y fuerte que he conocido y es algo que nunca podría igualar. Tienes razón al decir que dañe mi matrimonio y no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy por ello, pero era necesario en su momento y ahora no creo que pueda arreglarlo ¿sabes? ― Sonreí tristemente cuando sentí los brazos de mi pequeña hermana a mí alrededor, no supe en que momento ella se había puesto de pie, ni mucho menos entendía porque ella me consolaba cuando debía ser al contrario.

Mis brazos rodearon también su menudo cuerpo y la apreté más contra mí, nos teníamos mutuamente y ahora estábamos para el otro firmemente, como un pilar.

―Hermano, puede sonar una locura pero creo saber dónde se encuentra Bella y ¿por qué tu matrimonio se fue a pique? Bueno, aunque eso deberás decírmelo tú.

Me separé inmediatamente de ella y la escruté duramente con la mirada, esperando que dijera lo que sabía.

―Mira Edward, estoy prácticamente segura de que Ángela y Tanya son cómplices con el único objetivo de arruinar tu matrimonio. No hay que ser un genio para verlo, pero primero debemos solucionar eso antes de que vayas tras Bella.

― ¿Qué? Oh no Alice me dirás ahora mismo donde se encuentra Bella, ¡necesito saber sobre mi mujer Alice!

― ¡Te diría donde esta si lo supiera con certeza!

―Mierda, ¡Grandísimas hijas de perra!

Estaba furioso con esas arpías, sabia de los alcances de Tanya, ya que ella prácticamente me hizo firmar el divorcio, pero no sabía que Ángela, mi mejor amiga, estuviera involucrada en todo esto. Si las tuviera en frente las ahorcaría con mis propias manos.

Que puta situación en la que estaba metido a causa de esas dos. Perdí todo por ellas, mi vida era una ruina sin mi mujer y ellas estaban seguramente riendo alegremente por su hazaña. Más mi hermana no merecía mi ira.

―Lo siento Alice, es solo que la extraño tanto. Ella lo es todo para mi y sin ella no soy más que un pobre imbécil tratando de existir en medio de la mierda que me rodea.

Deseaba tanto poder tenerla entre mis brazos, darle un beso que demostrara el infinito amor que le tenía, quería poder leerle un verso único que solo ella pudiera apreciar. Quería poder demostrarle que nunca dudé de ella y que su corazón seguía bien cuidado en mi pecho.

Descansé la cabeza sobre el respaldar del sillón y dejé caer mis brazos a cada lado del cuerpo como un peso muerto, suspiré hondamente e intenté poner mi mente en blanco y buscar una solución al problema que ha sido mi tortura desde antes de la boda. Debía encontrar la manera de que todo volviera a ser como antes y para ello debía atar los cabos sueltos. No había pruebas de que Ángela y Tanya eran cómplices para destruir mi matrimonio, aunque era más que obvio.

―Concuerdo contigo Alice, también apuesto lo que sea a que esas dos arpías trabajaron juntas para destruir mi matrimonio, pero no tenemos pruebas que lo confirmen. Debe haber algo, pero no se me ocurre que pueda ser. Dios Alice, me siento tan impotente de no poder ir con mi Bella y pedirle de rodillas que me perdone, la amo demasiado.

―No te aflijas hermanito―. Dijo mi hermana mientras me llevaba hacia la habitación.

―Ahora irás a darte un baño de burbujas e intentarás relajarte lo máximo posible y mientras tanto yo prepararé algo de comer. Me muero de hambre y tú no pareces el más indicado para si quiera hacer una tortilla.

Me levanté pesadamente de la cama y con parsimonia me dirigí al cuarto de baño, las cosas no podían estar peor. ¿O sí?

―Ya encontraremos una solución y todo estará bien, ya lo verás. Solo hay que creer y ser positivos.

―Dudo que algo bueno salga de todo esto. Nada será como antes All.

―Ya verás que si hermanito, solo dale tiempo al tiempo.

Sonreí dolorosamente y tal parecía que mi hermana no sabía cómo podría ayudarme si es que se podía hacer algo a estas alturas. Al meterme en la tina con las burbujas y las sales rociadas ya por mí, intenté por todos los medios alejar de mi mente aquel nombre que tanto significado tiene para mí.

"Bella"

La mujer que tanto me amó, que una vez juró amarme eternamente y que, sin embargo, yo destruí haciéndola creer una vil mentira. Haciendo que esa bella mujer me odiara hasta la repulsión y que se fuera lejos de mí para no sufrir más. Sabía de sobra que ella no podría engañarme y mucho menos verse con un hombre que la hacía sentir nerviosa en el mal sentido, e incluso la hice creer que era por su buena disposición en la cama que me había casado con ella.

Que mentira más grande, ella nunca fue para mí sexo, no puedo negar que cada momento en el que podía hacerle el amor a mi Bella era el mejor sexo de mi vida y cada vez era mucho mejor, pero no por ello basaba nuestra relación de dos años y nuestros pocos meses de casados en el buen sexo que teníamos. Era mucho más que eso, nos divertíamos juntos, reíamos de cualquier banalidad; e incluso disfrutábamos de las cosas más extrañas como ver la lluvia caer sobre nosotros o el significado oculto de las palabras. Eran aquellos momentos los que nos unían más y los que un día me hicieron darme cuenta que ser solo su amigo era una soberana estupidez.

En cuanto le pedí ser mi novia sentí que era lo correcto y que definitivamente estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Su rostro enmarcado por sus perfectas mejillas sonrojadas, sus bellos ojos marrones reflejando todo su ser, una perfecta ventana al paraíso, su curvilíneo cuerpo invitándome al pecado cada vez que lo observaba y sus delicados labios formando una tímida sonrisa, pero, sin duda, lo que más adoraba de aquella ninfa perfecta era tenerla entre mis brazos para poder disfrutar de aquel calor tan pacífico que irradiaba.

Pero nada se comparaba a su inmensa sonrisa y aquel delicioso rubor adornando sus mejillas cuando le pedí que fuera mi esposa, el momento fue el más romántico y el más memorable recuerdo que atesoraré por siempre, una noche única sin velas o cena romántica, solo una manta, un anillo barato y un dulce beso fue todo lo que necesité para que ella me aceptara. Esa diosa me dijo que si a mí, el más grandísimo idiota que sin saberlo la haría sufrir terriblemente.

― Hermanito la cena está servida.

― En un minuto voy Alice.

Salí de la tina sin haberme podido "relajar" como lo pidió Alice, pero por lo menos pude recordar lo mejor que me unía a Bella, aunque en realidad era ahora un sentimiento de mi parte pues dudo mucho que ella aun sienta algo por mí.

―Huele delicioso Allie, seguro sabe igual―. Dije al llegar a la cocina, no era mucho lo que ahora mismo cabría en mi estómago, pero de seguro sí que me vendría bien.

―Espero que te guste, lo hice lo más liviano posible. Un sándwich de queso y lechuga con algo de salsa tártara y un jugo de naranja ¿puedes con ello Ed?

Hizo gama de sus poderes culinarios con una impecable presentación, seguro tratando de animarme y con ello logró sacarme una pequeña sonrisa.

―Por supuesto que si Allie. Muchísimas gracias hermanita por todo lo que has hecho y por tratar de ayudarme a pesar de todo y gracias por soportar toda aquella mierda de la arpía esa.

La abracé y la apreté contra mi pecho tratando de demostrarle con este afecto lo mucho que significaba para mí su apoyo en estos momentos y que de ahora en adelante yo estaría para ella, fuera cual fuera la situación. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Me senté a comer justo después de que mi hermana se zafara de mi abrazo alegando que también tenía hambre y por supuesto tenía un enorme sándwich y jugo a su lado. Comimos en un cómodo silencio, que luego de unos minutos se vio interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular.

Corrí por el ruidoso aparato y contesté.

― ¿Bueno?

― ¿Cómo está el hombre más infiel sobre la faz de la tierra?

― ¿Porqué llamas? todo quedó aclarado con los abogados y firmé absolutamente todo, no recibirás de mi más que eso.

―Por supuesto que legalmente todo esta aclarado, tú firmaste tu divorcio y está en mi posesión lo que me corresponde por derecho.

―Si todo está claro ¿por qué mierda me estas llamando Tanya?

― Hey tranquilo Edward lo único que quería era avisarte que tu "ex esposa" ya firmó el divorcio y ahora eres completamente libre y podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Quedé completamente en shock, no sabría decir si estaba devastado o muerto tal vez, lo único que recuerdo es que todo a mi alrededor dejó de tener sentido para convertirse en silencio y sin sentido.

― ¡Edward me escuchas! ¡Edward!

Tanya gritaba al otro lado de la línea mi nombre, sin embargo, yo aún no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí y a alguien tomar el celular de mi mano. Aunque no sabría decir si fue cierto o aún estaba en la bruma de esa noticia.

Escuché algunas palabras subidas de tono, gritos y maldiciones, luego alguien ayudándome a sentar en el borde de lo que estaba seguro era mi cama y la alguna vez compartí con Bella. Ahora me sacudían insistentemente y sin previo aviso sentí arder mi mejilla derecha.

― ¿Qué mierda fue eso Alice?

―Eso mismo te pregunto yo, ¿qué mierda te sucede Edward? Por una vez en tu jodida vida ¿podrías dejar de sentir lástima por ti mismo y pensar en los demás? Tu vida ahora es una basura, pero no por ello vas a dejarte hundir sin pelear por lo que amas.

Ella estaba furiosa y de verdad la entendía porque ella era todo lo que necesitaba en este momento para frenarme y dejar de auto compadecerme, o por mucho no ser tan miserable y seguir adelante luchando. Sus palabras se estaban convirtiendo en una bofetada en mi rostro que prometía sangrar muy pronto.

―Sé que ahora mismo la loca de Tanya te habrá dicho un montón de estupideces, pero debes reponerte y no dejarte llevar por toda aquella mierda sin sentido que sale de su puta boca.

Estaba impresionado por toda la suciedad que salía de la boca de Alice, solo una vez la vi así de furiosa y fue cuando teníamos quince años y arruiné su primera cita, sin embargo, ahora sí que destilaba ira y muchas maldiciones en mi contra.

―Realmente lo siento Alice, estoy un poco loco con lo que me acaba de decir la maldita de Tanya. Estoy más que dolido, estoy atormentado.

―Mira Ed…

La miré, tratando de que a través de mis ojos ella viera la verdad de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, que pudiera ver lo devastado que estaba, era mi hermanita y la necesitaba conmigo no en mi contra.

―De verdad yo también estoy a punto de un paro Edward, pero no por ello dejo que las emociones me nublen el sentido. Si me hubiera quedado en el hoyo negro luego de lo que me hizo Ángela ¿qué crees tú que hubiera sucedido conmigo?

Negué suavemente y suspiré derrotado, mi hermana tenía razón no era momento de que me quedara en aquel hoyo, pero era imposible no estar tentado. Después de todo no tenía a lo más importante en mi vida como para querer seguir luchando.

―Bien, entonces ya sabes que debes seguir fuerte y luchar por Bella, cometiste un gran error al alejarla de tu lado sin decirle nada, sin embargo, puedes recuperarla si dices la verdad.

Alice estaba sentada a mi lado con una mano en mi hombro y la otra apretando mi mano reconfortándome.

―Solo no sé cómo hacerlo Allie. Ella es todo para mí y ahora simplemente todo se me sale de las manos.

Nunca en mi vida había tenido tantas ganas de llorar como ahora, quería sacar todo de mí y sentirme libre, solo que no creía posible poder calmar ese dolor como si nada. Solo mi Bella podría con su perdón sanar la herida de su partida.

―No todo está perdido, como te dije debe haber pruebas de que Ángela y Tanya trabajaron juntas para destruir tu matrimonio. Solo hay que saber dónde buscar, pero por lo pronto quiero saber todo lo que sucedió para que empezaras a actuar como un idiota con Bella y cómo fue que la echaste de tu vida. Y que tiene que ver Tanya con eso, ¿cómo te amenazó?

La miré sorprendido porque supiera tanto del tema aunque solo fueran conjeturas, sabía que mi hermanita no le había dicho nada a Bella sobre París y Ángela, como tampoco sabía la posible relación entre Tanya y ella. Sin embargo Alice era muy intuitiva.

― ¿Cómo es que….? Ah, qué importa a veces pareces una psíquica haciendo conjeturas rápidamente. Pero bueno te contaré todo lo que sucedió, el verdadero motivo para que dejara a Bella y la tratara de la peor manera ¿Ok?

Alice alzó ligeramente las cejas indicándome que continuara, pero luego me puso una mano en alto y se puso de pie.

―Arreglaré las almohadas y me iré a poner mi pijama mientras tú haces lo mismo y te metes a la cama, así estaremos más cómodos y tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación, no sin antes acomodar las almohadas como había dicho y entrando dos segundos después con pijama en mano para luego meterse al baño. Así que me dispuse a bajar las cobijas y fui a la cómoda de la que cogí mi pantalón de dormir y una camiseta blanca, luego me recosté dentro de las cobijas esperando a mi hermana.

Diez minutos después Alice salía del baño completamente cambiada y oliendo a fresas. Lindo recuerdo.

―Disculpa Ed, pero tome un poco de la crema que hay en el gabinete y es de Bella ¿cierto?

―Sí, pero no importa Allie es lo poco que aún conservo de ella y me hace sentir menos miserable.

Palmeé un lado de la cama y ella se metió en la cama a mi lado. Los dos de medio lado y ella dispuesta a seguir escuchándome. La abracé fuerte agradeciéndole su apoyo y su presencia.

―En una de las fiestas de beneficencia que organiza mamá conocí a Tanya, fue por la época en que estabas en París, bueno en realidad la época en la que no te comunicaste. Y entiendo que estabas muy abrumada por todo lo que tuviste que pasar ¿verdad?

―Si esa fue la verdad, recién unos meses atrás me había ido y aun ni yo había asimilado el hecho de estar embarazada, en un país parcialmente desconocido y lejos de mi familia aunque haya sido por decisión propia. Así que si, no los llamé porque no sabía que decirles y no creía poder actuar naturalmente si tenía contacto con ustedes. Pero eso ahora no importa, ahora quiero saber que pasó y por favor no cambies el tema, luego te cuento los por menores de mi encuentro.

Asentí de acuerdo, respiré hondo y continúe.

―Como decía, cuando conocí a Tanya en una de las fiestas de mamá ella parecía una chica muy amable y dispuesta a trabajar con la empresa de diseño, así que conversamos un largo rato sobre lo que había hecho ella y sus perspectivas para el futuro, mientras que yo cometí el error de hablarle sobre mi Bella lo que al parecer le sirvió después para arruinarme.

―Ed….

―Lo se Allie, en ese tiempo Bella y yo éramos novios pero justo el día de esa fiesta le pediría que fuera mi esposa y que fue lo único que no le comenté a esa perra, luego….

Pasaron unos segundos en los que quedé en completo silencio.

―Puedes decírmelo hermanito, para eso estoy aquí para apoyarte y estar junto a ti, no te culpes porque a pesar de todo también eres una víctima al igual que Bella. Ahora solo debes decirme todo lo que esa mujer te hizo para llevarte al punto de dejar a mi mejor amiga.

―Gracias Allie, te debo mucho.

―Lo sé―. Se mofó de sí misma.

―Bueno luego de que se terminó la fiesta mamá dijo que la llevara a casa y como no vi problema en ello accedí. Después de ese día las cosas siguieron bastante igual, Bella me dijo que si y yo solo era felicidad hasta un mes antes de la boda. Cuando un día sin previo aviso Tanya ingresó a mi despacho y…

_Flashback_

_Ordenaba algunos documentos que tenía pendientes, aunque de forma rápida porque dentro de poco me encontraría con mi bella prometida. Imaginar su rostro y sus labios delicados esperando un beso de los míos eran la tentación viviente y ella lo sabía por eso me tenía en sus manos._

_Unos insistentes golpes me sacaron de mi ensoñación, fruncí el ceño confundido. ¿Quién podría necesitarme a las cinco de la tarde? Además mi secretaria María ya se había ido._

_Me levanté y abrí la puerta rápidamente ya que los golpes eran insistentes._

_¿Tanya?_

_― ¿Tanya? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Le di el paso libre y ella entró rápidamente, parecía algo apurada. La seguí y me senté en mi sitio ofreciéndole que hiciera lo mismo en el asiento del frente._

_―No gracias, de seguro te estás preguntando a que he venido._

_Asentí aun confundido._

_―Pues es muy sencillo quiero que dejes a Bella, que rompas el compromiso. Si necesitas pruebas para alegar puedes decir que fue infidelidad aquí tengo…_

_― ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¿Como que dejar a mi mujer? ¿Con qué derecho vienes a pedir algo?_

―_Con el derecho de tener pruebas muy comprometedoras de ti con una ex de la secundaria, Irina ¿la recuerdas?_

_Estaba en completo shock, con los ojos desorbitados y mudo de la impresión, esta mujer que pensé en un principio completamente profesional y que su cercanía para conmigo era simple coquetería que terminó cuando se enteró de mi compromiso ahora estaba parada frente a mí con una sonrisa petulante y muy segura de lo que tenía en su poder, me pedía que rompiera con Bella por una reverenda estupidez._

_― ¿Eres tan ilusa de pensar que en serio te creeré un cuento como ese? Estas completamente demente y si, recuerdo a Irina, fue como dices mi ex novia en la preparatoria, sin embargo, no voy a caer tan bajo como para temerte y terminar con Bella._

_Me senté de golpe ya que me había levantado furioso, pero aun contrariado por la desfachatez de esta mujer._

_―Bueno puede que no temas por las fotos que tengo de ti e Irina porque de hecho ya me lo temía, pero estoy segura que si temerás cuando venda a cualquier cadena televisiva unas fotos de tu queridísimo padre el gran empresario Carlisle Cullen y la amante que tuvo hace un año aproximadamente, pero que tú y los abogados de la compañía taparon como si no hubiera sucedido nada. ¿Qué pensaría la tan respetada Esme? o Alice, sería un gran escándalo sin mencionar, la decepción de tu madre al saber el secretito del hombre a quien ha amado toda la vida._

_Y luego tiró un sobre amarillo sobre el escritorio que miré recelosamente, pero ante su mirada altiva y arrogante me entró la duda de lo que contenía, así que lo abrí observándola todo el tiempo y sin ninguna emoción en el rostro._

―_¿Cómo mierda sabes eso? ¿De dónde sacaste esa información? ¿Quién te dio esas fotos?_

_Me levanté de mi asiento completamente furioso y anonadado, no podía creer lo que esta mujer tenía en su poder, y yo no eran tan idiota como para no saber que ella de seguro tenía copias de esto. Sin embargo, no tenía la menor idea de cómo consiguió estas fotos en las que mi padre estaba en poses más que reveladoras con Charlotte, su ex secretaria y amante._

_Charlotte era una mujer muy hermosa y con unos años menos que mi padre, desde que ella llegó pidiendo trabajo en la compañía mi padre quedó hipnotizado por ella y en el momento en que lo supe le advertí que no se metiera con ella y que no intentara nada si de verdad amaba a mamá. Aunque Carlisle me vio a los ojos y dijo que ya no sentía lo mismo por mi madre y que aquella dulce mujer había robado su corazón, pero él no era capaz de dañar a mi madre y por ello terminó cualquier relación con Charlotte. Al parecer alguien que quería dañar a mi padre y a la familia, había conseguido fotos de las veces que se vieron como estas que tenía en mis manos de él con ella en la cama._

_El como lo hicieron sin que ninguno de los dos, mi padre o Charlotte se diese cuenta era un enigma, ni siquiera supieron que entraron en la habitación o que habían sido fotografiados. Solo después de que nos llegaran aquellas fotos supimos que teníamos un gran problema entre manos._

_― ¡Dime maldita sea! ¿Quién te dio estas fotos y qué es lo que quieres?_

_―Tranquilízate Ed, lo único que quiero ya lo he pedido, tú y Bella Swan deben romper su compromiso o la familia Cullen quedara destruida si esto sale a la luz. Tú decides Edward tu matrimonio o tú familia._

_Se sentó tranquilamente en la silla frente a mí, cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y me miraba desafiante esperando mi respuesta a pesar de saberla ya. Su sonrisa petulante y su intento de superioridad me enervaban al punto de querer matarla. Pero lo más frustrante era que ella me tenía en su poder, no sabía cómo obtuvo las fotos o como supo de la infidelidad, aunque estaba seguro de que si esto se sabía mi familia quedaría devastada y mi madre no soportaría una perdida más._

_Solo debo ganar tiempo y estoy seguro de que encontraré la forma de que esto no salga a la luz y de que Tanya no logre filtrar nada._

_―Te propongo algo mejor―. Sonreí tranquilamente, no te atreverías a dejar pasar algo como lo que propondré._

_―Dime. Soy toda oídos._

_―Me casaré con Bella y me separaré de ella al cabo de ocho meses de matrimonio a cambio de que no publiques nada en ningún lugar._

_― ¿Con qué fin harías algo así? Te estoy ahorrando el sufrimiento más adelante, terminando tu relación antes de que sea más sólida y la partida sea más triste._

_―Con el fin de disfrutar de mi esposa el tiempo suficiente como para saber que la mujer que amo se convirtió en lo que debió ser siempre. Solo tendrías que esperar ese tiempo y te prometo que luego de ello obtendrás lo que quieres, separarme de Bella. Aunque me pregunto ¿por qué?_

_―Porque me gustas Edward Cullen, me fascinas, pero sé que no cambiarias a tu mujercita por nadie, así que si no eres mío tampoco de ella. Y en cuanto a tu propuesta acepto, estaré encantada de ver cómo viven felices sabiéndose con el tiempo contado, por lo menos de tu parte._

_Se levantó y en el lindel de la puerta volteó nuevamente._

_―Adiós querido, disfruta de tu nidito de amor mientras puedas._

_Y salió con aquella sonrisa arrogante nuevamente en su rostro, tiré los malditos papeles al suelo y grité de frustración. Todo se había jodido y por culpa de mi padre y su amorío. Ahora mi Bella tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de los errores de otros._

_A menos que en aquel tiempo pudiera descubrir como quitarme a esa perra de encima y evitar que publicara algo. Debía evitar a toda costa que mi matrimonio próximo llegara a pique._

_―Estaremos juntos como lo prometí Bella, lo juro―. Susurré a la nada._

_Fin del flashback._

_―_Y no cumplí mi promesa Allie, no lo hice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno he aquí un nuevo capitulo de Corazón Roto, esta apasionante historia que salio de mi entera imaginación y que por supuesto doy a conocer a todos ustedes para que disfruten de ella. Pero como principalmente me debe gustar a mi, es por ello que llega a ustedes un nuevo capitulo. Que tarda un poco y lo siento por ello pero me gusta tomarme mi tiempo escribiendo, ademas de que leo muchisimo porque es mi obsesion jeje xD<em>**

**_Espero que tengan sus teorías sobre que pasara a continuacion. Muchas pedian un Edward Pov y aqui lo tienen, ahora saben el porque de las acciones de Edward y lo mucho que tuvo que pasar Alice. El proximo capitulo sera toda una sorpresa y la historia dara un giro inesperado._**

**_El capitulo y la historia como tal han sido corregidos por Katlyn y Caelius, muchas gracias chicas por soportar mis horrores ortograficos y jalarme las orejas cuando era necesario. He aprendido mucho y sus consejos seran tomados en cuenta. Beteado por Betas FanFiction._**

**_Agradecimientos para:_**

_Blapagu, VaNeSaErk, janalez, LoreMolina, Solchizz, robsten-pattinson, Sunmile, CaroBelleCullen, Sully YM, Lizzy90, Katlyn Cullen, darky1995, caro508, LUZ. C.C, dianaviviani, ViCKY08, lanenisita, Karito CullenMasen, Siria Anderson, lunaisabella, Lu393, joli cullen, Lightning Cullen._

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, son mi paga y me mantienen contenta. =)_

_Les deseo un Feliz 2012 lleno de exitos y aventuras ;)_


	9. viejos Amores

_**Viejos Amores**_

_**Edward**_

Ya han pasado ocho meses desde aquella tarde en la que Alice me dijo que mi Bella se había ido y no sabía en donde estaba. La he buscado por cielo mar y tierra y no tengo la más remota idea de en donde se encuentre, sé que destrocé su confianza y su corazón es algo que no me perdonaré en toda la vida.

Alice ha intentado igualmente encontrarla pero no ha tenido ninguna suerte y se culpa por no haber sido la amiga incondicional que Bella necesitaba. Ocho meses en los que mi agonía ha sido más grande que el pensamiento de perderla para siempre, ocho meses los que he estado limpiando mi nombre y quebrando las ataduras que aún me mantenían clavado en esta ciudad.

No volví a saber de Tanya o siquiera de Ángela, la persona que una vez creí mi amiga pero que descubrí como mi peor enemigo. Hice que el padre de Tanya se enterara de todo el chantaje que ella tenía sobre mí con ayuda de Ángela, así como los daños que causo en mi vida. Y gracias a ello Tanya perdió su famosa herencia y el afecto de su padre. Luego de ese acontecimiento nada volvió a saberse de esas arpías, ya que al parecer habían perdido la fuente de diversión.

Mis padres tampoco saben de Bella o Jasper quien también era cercano a ella. Sólo descubrimos una nota en la que nos pedía disculpas pero que debía irse. Y yo como idiota lo permití, sin prever lo que ella podría hacer.

Sentía el pecho adolorido y las mañanas eran más difíciles de soportar, la casa que una vez compartí con mi Bella se sentía vacía y tenebrosa con los felices fantasmas del pasado atormentando mi mente y la poca salud mental que aún poseía. Sentía que debía encontrarla, como si un sexto sentido me advirtiera de algo, pero no sabía qué y por ello cada falsa pista que tenía me enloquecía al punto de parecer un maniaco.

Estaba agotado en más de un sentido luego de seguir otra falsa pista que podría haberme llevado a mi esposa, pero sólo término con otro gramo de esperanza y mi hermana seguía parloteando sobre que en algún momento todo se solucionaría.

―Así que ahora solo debes tener paciencia y todo estará bien. Aunque aún no termino de entender cómo es que nuestro padre estuvo con esa mujer y nunca intuí nada en su forma de actuar que lo delatara―. Alice me miró de forma acusadora, aunque también podía notar el dolor en sus ojos.

―Alice sé que no estuvo bien haber encubierto a papá, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, es algo que nadie más debe saber mucho y menos mamá. Sufriría mucho y lo sabes.

―Lo sé, pero me parece injusto que él le haya hecho eso a ella, a pesar de los años aún lo ama profundamente. ¿De verdad te dijo que ya no la amaba?

―Si Allie, eso fue lo que dijo y debiste haber visto sus ojos, se veían tan desesperados cuando me confesó aquello y al mismo tiempo tan culpables. A pesar de lo que hizo prefirió la felicidad de nuestra madre antes que la de él.

―Dijeron que vendrían, pero creo que no es el momento.

Me abrazó y dejo descansar su cabeza en mi hombro, aún estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho. Pero las cosas no estaban completamente claras.

―Alice sabes que las cosas no mejoraran aun cuando encuentre a Bella y suponiendo que eso suceda, todo depende de ella. Si no la hemos encontrado es porque no quiere ser encontrada.

―Sí que mejorará, todo valdrá la pena hermanito. Yo te ayudaré―. Su abrazo cambió y me apretó un poco más fuerte del buzo que llevaba.

―Algunos llevamos un gran peso en nuestros corazones que nos acompañara toda la vida, sin importar lo que hagamos para remediarlo.

― ¿Qué quieres…?―. Mi hermana se alejó de mi abrazo y me vio con una sonrisa triste, muy de la nueva Alice. Ya no sonreía.

― ¿Qué quisiste decir Allie?

―Significa que tengo un gran peso en mi corazón, que ya empieza a pasarme factura.

―No entiendo. Si te refieres a lo que te paso en París, yo puedo…― alzó un dedo deteniéndome.

―No es por eso, pero antes que nada debo intentar redimir mis culpas.

_¿Qué rayos?_

Sacó su teléfono móvil y marco, al segundo estaba dando órdenes que no alcancé a entender ya que se fue y siguió hacia la habitación cerrando de un portazo.

No entendía nada de lo que acaba de pasar y me preocupaba de sobremanera lo que estaba sintiendo mi hermana. Nunca estuve pendiente realmente de alguna cosa que no fuera Bella, cuando mi hermana la estaba pasando mal.

Estaba lo suficientemente abatido como para intentar descifrar lo que sucedía con mi hermana, aunque por algún motivo sentía que los Cullen estábamos destinados a sufrir toda la vida, luego o antes de probar un poco de felicidad.

―Edward, yo…― Alice salió de mi habitación del mismo modo en que entró.

― ¿Puedes decirme de una vez que es lo que te pasa?

―A veces deseo decírtelo, sin embargo, las cosas no son tan fáciles como hablar y ya. Tengo

miedo de lo que mis decisiones han ocasionado, pero temo mas por lo que pasará.

― ¿Qué decisiones? ¿De qué hablas Alice?

―Yo lo lamento mucho, sé que soy un monstruo pero no supe que era lo correcto y que no. Solo puedo intentar remediar las cosas, así que yo…

Justo en aquel momento su teléfono sonó estruendosamente en aquel tétrico silencio. Su mirada iba de la mía al móvil y la mía solo estaba enfocada en ella, esperando. Sin saber lo que haría.

―Edward debo irme, pero te prometo que todo tiene un porque. Todo lo hice pensando en ti. Debo decirte algo que debí haberte contado desde el momento en que las cosas empezaron a salir mal―. Solo esperaba a que continuara.

Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que esto iba a dolerme, era como una muerte anunciada. Me dolía el pecho y todo parecía ir en cámara lenta.

―Alice ¿de qué estas hablando?

―Yo hice algo que me torturara por el resto de mi vida. Omití información importante pensando en que era lo mejor, pero no es así. No cuando estas destruyéndote cada día más.

―Por favor déjate de rodeos y dime de una maldita vez que es lo que hiciste―. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente intentando calmarme.

―Te diré todo sin omitir nada otra vez, pero en serio debo irme. Prométeme que vas a cuidarte y no intentaras nada estúpido.

―No Alice, no más. Ha sido suficiente y lo que sea que quieras decirme me lo dices ahora mismo, estoy harto de tanto misterio y quiero saber que es lo que has guardado por estos meses. Has estado rara incluso lo de ahora.

―O me dices ya que es lo que sabes o puedes irte por donde entraste.

―Por favor escúchame, sé que es mucho pedir que me esperes unas horas pero te prometo que sabrás todo―. La miré por un largo rato en el que le hice notar cuan enfadado estaba.

―Vete ahora mismo de mi departamento Alice, sabes que te quiero pero en este mismo instante seria capaz de sacarte si no te vas por ti misma―. Sus ojos estaban aguados, pero a mi también me dolía.

Estaba harto de esta situación, sentía que todos sabían algo y no me decían, aunque me valía una mierda. Sin embargo, mi hermanita era la que mas escondía y dolía como el infierno que tuviéramos secretos. No soportaba esto. Era el menos indicado para pedir honestidad, pero me mataba aun así que ella me escondiera cosas. Y no entendía el por qué, no era como si el mundo fuera acabarse por esa información.

Aunque de cierto modo sentía que era valiosa por la forma de comportarse de Alice y su insistencia en decirme. No es la única con la que tengo que lidiar.

He tenido que lidiar con el hecho de que mi padre culpé por todo lo que me ha sucedido y mi madre intente consolarme tratándome como un niño que no puede hacer nada por sí solo. El único que ha sido parcial pero que me ha mostrado su apoyo incondicional es Jasper, quien me escucha y aconseja sin estar encima de mí.

―Está bien Edward, tomate tu tiempo y llámame si me necesitas. Le diré a mamá y a papá que vengan otro día―. Asentí sin más palabras. Era lo que esperaba.

―Te pido de todo corazón que me escuches cuando te sientas mejor. A cualquier hora puedes llamarme y vendré. Lo que debo decirte no puede esperar más―. Asentí una vez más.

Finalmente escuché la puerta principal cerrarse. Estaba solo con mi desesperanza y el dolor profundo que nunca deje salir delante de mi familia. Ahogue un sollozo al momento que cogía desesperadamente mi cabello. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer bañando mi rostro, me aovillé en el sofá y grité de dolor, culpa y frustración. Todo lo que pasaba en mi vida era mi maldita culpa era el idiota más grande del mundo que dañó al ángel más bello sobre la tierra.

Que será de tú vida Bella, que estará pasando por tu cabeza en este momento. Como habrás sobrevivido al dolor que te causé mi amor, porque fui tan egoísta y robe tú inocencia llevándote conmigo hacia el abismo del infierno y tú tan dulce y hermosa me seguiste a ojos cerrados. ¿Te enamorarías? O aún peor ¿me habrás olvidado?

Sólo de pensar en aquellas preguntas me parto a la mitad, no me cabe en la cabeza que otro hombre pueda estar junto a la mujer que tanto amo. Cursi y todo, pero me aterra la posibilidad de que ella esté con alguien que la proteja como no pude y que la haga tan feliz como no lo fue conmigo. A veces me imagino una vida con ella a mi lado, en la que somos felices y tenemos muchos niños rodeándonos, es el sueño desde que la conocí y el que veo cada noche esfumándoseme de las manos.

En algún momento de la noche me quedé dormido, o al menos eso supongo porque de un momento a otro no sabía que era real o ficción, sólo era bruma y oscuridad. Sentí que la espalda me mataba y los ojos me ardían, sin contar que la garganta estaba seca. Así que me levanté como si tuviera todos los huesos rotos y comí algo luego de bañarme y asearme.

Cuando pude pensar con más calma y sentía cada musculo de mi cuerpo en su lugar la cabeza comenzó a idear un plan para ver a Bella si es que llegaba a encontrarla, aunque luego de cinco meses dudo que lograra hacerlo ahora.

Un papelito en el suelo llamo mi atención, supuse que era de Alice y se le había caído cuando entro al cuarto. Lo tomé leyéndolo sin poder creer lo que decía. Cogí el teléfono y marque a la aerolínea.

Sabía cuál sería mi siguiente destino. Esta podía ser una falsa pista, un callejón sin salida pero presentía que no sería así. Algo me impulsaba y estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

― Si señor ¿Destino?

―Londres.

La una de la madrugada y aún no conciliaba el sueño en este maldito avión, las cosas no mejoraban a medida que pasaban las horas porque no paraba de pensar en Bella y si estaría en Londres como decía el amigo de Alice. Saqué el papelito que quemaba en mi bolsillo y que había leído unas cien veces ya.

Isabella S. (Londres) 32 Abbey Lodge, St Johns Wood road, NW8 9QT, London UK

Debía ser ella pero estaba el hecho de que podían existir muchísimas Isabella en Londres, sin embargo tenía la dirección exacta y era lo más próximo a ella si es que es la indicada. Lo malo que podría pasar que me acusaran de acosador o idiota.

―Pasajeros con Destino Londres estamos por aterrizar. Por favor ajusten sus cinturones de seguridad.

El piloto anuncio nuestro descenso por los altoparlantes y una ola de nervios me embargo todo el cuerpo, una especie de excitación y miedo por lo desconocido. Si era ella ¿qué diría?

Aterrizamos y al salir sentía mi cuerpo temblar, tomé mi maleta con las pocas pertenecías que alcancé a empacar y me dirigí a la puerta principal en busca de un taxi. En cuanto hallé uno le indique la dirección y mis nervios aumentaron si es posible. No tenía idea de que hallaría en aquel lugar, si sería lo que esperaba o una falsa pista como todas las anteriores en las que recorrí todo USA y parte de Canadá, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que mis manos sudaban y mi corazón parecía una bomba de tiempo anunciando lo inevitable.

―Llegamos Señor.

―Gracias.

―Espero el amor sea su guía.

¿Qué rayos?

Justo cuando iba a preguntar que quería decir el auto desaparecía por la fría avenida. Y yo no entendía que significaba aquello que dijo. Las campanadas de la puerta al abrirse me recibieron con un sonido navideño.

El edificio era pintoresco y sencillo, tal como ella. Era medio día y el frio me calaba en los huesos. El vestíbulo era caluroso y estaba decorado con botitas, luces y muchas figuras navideñas y la nostalgia se apoderó de mí en aquel momento en el que los recuerdos de épocas maravillosas llegaban a mi mente y recordaban lo que no tenía ahora.

―Disculpe ¿me podría decir si Isabella Swan vive en el departamento 32?

La señorita detrás del mostrador pareció despabilarse en cuanto me detallo mejor y sonrió coqueta acomodándose mejor en su puesto y batiendo las pestañas. No quería saber lo que pasaba por su mente aunque lo intuía. Pero no estábamos en la misma frecuencia.

―Por favor.

―Oh si claro, espera un momento.

Sacó un libro que al parecer contenía los nombres de los dueños de cada departamento e indicó una línea finalmente.

―Aquí esta, Isabella Swan departamento 32. ¿Para que la buscas?

―Es una vieja amiga y vengo de visita, ¿puedo subir? ― pareció dudar un poco, seguramente no cualquiera llega preguntando por nadie así como así.

―No puedo dejarte seguir si no tengo su autorización―. Puse mi cara más triste que no distaba mucho de la de hace poco e intenté que me dejara pasar.

―Por favor déjame pasar, estoy enamorado y quiero darle una sorpresa.

―Soy nueva aquí y me dejaron claro no dejar pasar a nadie, pero te entiendo y se lo que es estar enamorado así que puedes seguir.

―Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad. Has sido un ángel.

―Espero que sirva de lago saltarse las reglas. ¡Recuerda piso 3! ― gritó mientras entraba rápidamente por el elevador.

En cuanto llegue al piso empecé a ubicar el número 32. Estaba eufórico y con la ansiedad recorriendo cada poro de mi piel, me sentía feliz y nervioso. Pero mayormente ansioso por verla, no podía creer que por fin la haya encontrado después de tantos meses sin saber algo de ella.

Estaba cruzando al siguiente pasillo en el que debía estar el departamento cuando la veo. Estaba saliendo del departamento sonriente y feliz. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba esa risa, pero lo que me dejo de una pieza fue el pequeño bultito que llevaba en sus brazos y el hombre que rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo. Juntos le hacían cariños al bebé que ella llevaba en brazos. Se veían tan felices y deseé en aquel momento ser ese hombre y que aquella personita fuera mía y de ella.

Era feliz y yo no. Era egoísta si, pero no soportaba verla contenta y con una familia mientras yo moría por ella y por saber si se encontraba bien.

Me escondí inmediatamente sin ser visto al parecer y mi respiración agitada. Ella no podía estar casada y con un hijo de otro, no ella. No la mujer que amo, esto no podía estar sucediendo, la mayor y más negra de mis pesadillas estaba volviéndose realidad.

Bella finalmente me olvido y creo su propia familia, como yo no pude dársela, se la arrebaté y ella tomo la oportunidad que le di.

―Felicidades Bella, lograste tu sueño. Pero me arrebataste el mio―. Era mi despedida silenciosa.

Como pude salí torpemente de allí y me metí en el elevador. Mi corazón dolía y mis lágrimas me nublaban la vista. Dolía tanto saber que todo acabó y que ella es feliz sin mí a su lado. Me partía en dos la idea de no poder ser feliz y que la teoría del abuelo sea cierta. Los Cullen no estamos hechos para la felicidad.

Caí en un hoyo negro, uno que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos y del que nunca podría levantarme.

―Hey ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ―. La recepcionista parecía preocupada, tal vez por mi aspecto.

―Vete y déjame solo. Debo irme.

―No, ¡espera!

Me deshice de su ayuda y salí de allí, tomé un taxi y lloré por ella, por mí y por un futuro junto a ella que nunca más podría ser. Uno en el que no era mía y era feliz, no pensé que su felicidad fuera al lado de otro hombre. Mis sueños y fantasías eran injustos y patéticos porque nada de eso estaba destinado a ser.

―Señor ¿se encuentra bien?

―No.

―Donde lo llevo.

―Al infierno.

Silencio. Puro y vacío como mi patética vida. Supongo que logré que el hombre al volante me llevara a un hotel porque eso parecía el lugar al cual entre 20 minutos después abatido y muerto en vida.

― ¿Edward eres tú?

De quien era esa voz, me sonaba familiar pero no lograba ubicarla en mi mente y la bruma que me embargaba. Parecía una tonta caricatura que veía todo desde la lejanía pero una sombra tapaba el espectáculo.

―Oh por Dios Edward ¿qué te ha sucedido? ― dirigí mi cabeza hacia esa voz a mis espaldas y me sorprendí al verla.

― ¿Heidi?

―Si ¿te ves mal sabias? ―. Asentí de acuerdo, era la mismísima mierda en persona.

― ¿Qué sucede? Te ves triste―. Le di la sonrisa mas sincera que tenia, aunque estaba seguro era un remedo de la verdadera.

―Me gustaría ayudarte, como en los viejos tiempos, así que ¿le contarías tus penas a una vieja amiga?

Sus azules y brillantes ojos me veían expectantes, supongo que no me haría más daño hablar con un viejo amor de las penas de mi corazón.

―Por supuesto ―. Sonrió alegre y tomó mi brazo.

―Entonces tomemos un café.

Sí, no podría hacerme daño charlar con Heidi mientras tomamos un café.


	10. Desliz de Amor

**Canción**** propuesta para el capitulo: El Verdadero Amor Perdona (Mana)**

**"Si amas a esa persona, su felicidad es la tuya"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Desliz de Amor<em>**

En un mundo donde todo es perfecto, imaginas tu vida de mil formas maravillosas y sin duda te encuentras con la difícil decisión, de cual elegir sin que tenga que doler una parte de ti. Pero lo que ese mundo perfecto no te muestra, es que existe un lado oscuro detrás de todos los colores brillantes, y es justo en ese momento que tu corazón late desbocado y que el lado tenebroso te envuelve hasta exprimir hasta la última gota de alegría y esperanza.

Así me sentía, sin esperanza y viendo solo el lado tétrico de ese maravilloso y perfecto mundo, en el que me sumergí cuando la conocí. Quien iba a pensar que todo se desmoronaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y me ataría de pies y manos viendo como ella me odiaba, para matar la última pieza de mi corazón, ella estaba con otro y sosteniendo un hijo de ella y de él.

― ¡Hey, Edward! ¿De verdad eres tú? ―. Mis ojos enfocaron la persona que me hablaba y aunque traté de recordar que me había dicho, mi mente no podía hilar nada de aquella vaga conversación, pero lo intenté.

―Sí, lo siento, es que estaba pensando―. Su mirada me decía que sabía en qué pensaba o eso creía.

―Y supongo que es una mujer la que te tiene de esta manera ¿cierto? ―. Desvié mi vista aclarando silenciosamente mi respuesta.

―Y ¿puedo saber qué pasó?

Suspiré largamente y mis ojos encontraron un par de transeúntes vagando por las frías calles de Londres, muchos tomados de la mano, otros corriendo y unos cuantos en los establecimientos resguardándose del frío. Heidi y yo nos encontrábamos en un café cercano al hotel en el que se hospedaba, habíamos pedido unos cafés y panecillos, hablábamos de todo un poco y al principio ella evadió el tema del porque me encontraba en ese estado tan perdido, como dijo ella, y del que no estaba seguro poder salir. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y los cafés se enfriaban, ella fue directa al grano como siempre lo hizo en nuestra adolescencia, le dije lo más básico. Había venido a Londres a buscar a alguien que no veía hacia un tiempo y esperaba darle una sorpresa cuando el sorprendido fui yo, nada más hondo, nada de nombres ni sentimientos.

Ahora quería saber más y no estaba seguro de querer abrirme con ella, con quien compartí un pasado intrincado del que no es bueno recordar. Ella no era la indicada para saber las penas de mi corazón, pero ciertamente era la única que podía escucharme en este momento. Fruncí el ceño y aunque sentía que esto estaba mal, abrí la boca para dejar salir mi verborrea.

―Ella se fue luego de que yo destruyera todo lo que sentía por mí, y ahora eso se volvió contra mí―. Ella me veía atenta y un poco preocupada.

―Edward si quieres…

―Yo vine para verla a ella y pedirle perdón, suplicarle que volviera a mi lado y demostrarle que todo había sido para protegerla, sin embargo, había una voz en mi mente que decía constantemente que ella ya me había olvidado, pero como un idiota esperanzado seguí adelante y…

―Tranquilo, si no puedes decírmelo esperaré―. Justo en aquel instante un clic resonó en mi mente y todo frente a mis ojos pareció borroso, una capa cubría mis sentidos y sentí la ira bullir en mi interior.

― ¿Quieres saber que mierda pasó Heidi? Pues bien, llegue a su edificio, ilusionado y con un plan trazado para que me escuchara y entendiera por qué hice lo que hice, pero ella apareció junto a otro y un bebé en brazos, un hijo de ella y ese malnacido. ¿Entiendes que ella hizo su vida, mientras yo moría lentamente preguntándome que sería de ella?

Descargué parte de esa llama ardiente que quemaba mi alma, y no dejaba rastro de lógica en mi cerebro. Heidi solo acaricio mi mano en círculos, y lo que debió tranquilizarme hizo que una necesidad de venganza opacara todo pensamiento.

― ¿Cuándo debes irte? ―. Ella me vio extrañada pero finalmente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

―Mañana en la tarde.

Observé sus ojos azules, baje hasta sus labios rojos y carnosos, sus mejillas desprendían un delicioso rubor y su cabello era dorado cayendo en hondas suaves sobre sus hombros. La bufanda y el sweater se amoldaban a su curvilínea figura, mientras que su aroma llego a mí en una ráfaga de viento, que me hizo sentir necesidad y venganza.

Pura y necesitada venganza.

Mi corazón estaba batallando contra aquellos pensamientos, estaban mal pero nada parecía aplacarlos, nada excepto saciar aquella necesidad de una vez por todas.

―Edward ¿te encuentras bien? ―. Enfoque su mirada, sus ojos, y el deseo exploto en mi interior.

―Sí. ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?

Lo que en un principio se reflejó como sorpresa en su rostro, ahora era una clara aceptación y aunque detecté cierto miedo en su pupila, cerré los ojos evitando cualquier rasgo que pudiera hacer florecer la culpa en mí. Era lo correcto en aquel momento.

Sentí su tacto en mi mano y una sensación de confort, pensando que aquellas manos podrían darme lo que otras nunca volverían a hacer. Abrí los ojos nuevamente y ese mar azul me dejó claro lo que ahora mi mente anhelaba.

―Vamos―. Estaba claro en su voz que no se esperaba esa pregunta de mi parte.

La seguí hacia las afueras de la cafetería tomado de su mano, mientras el frió de las calles londinenses hacia mella en mis huesos, y deseaba más que nunca estar en un lugar cálido, dentro de unos brazos confortantes. Estaba seguro de que unos brazos estarían a mí alrededor muy pronto, lo que no sabía era lo mucho que anhelaba que fueran otros hasta ese momento.

Una vez llegamos a su hotel, subimos los cuatro pisos hasta su habitación. Todo estaba oscuro, excepto por una pequeña luz que provenía de la sala, y al adivinar sus intenciones de dar más claridad a la habitación, la detuve.

―No, es mejor así―. El silencio reino y creí que ella diría que no, finalmente.

―Está bien―. Por su tono de voz pude detectar el dolor y la resignación. Y si era así ¿Por qué no me detenía? ―Vamos―. Y la seguí a lo que supuse su habitación.

Aquella voz en mi cabeza seguía recordándome que esto estaba mal y aún era tiempo de pararlo, pero por otro lado mis más oscuros sentimientos nublaban cualquier razonamiento y nada parecía poder aplacarlos. Presentía que en este juego muchos saldrían heridos, entre ellos yo mismo.

Una vez en la habitación se separó de mí y abrió las cortinas dejando que la sobria noche iluminara la habitación. Con aquella poca luz podía ver su rostro.

Sentí sus manos en mi pecho desabotonando la camisa, las mías en su cintura y su cálido aliento en mi cuello. Sentía sus besos en el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo que me insto a ascender por sus costados subiendo el sweater, y lentamente besando sus hombros desnudos. Desabroche el sostén liberando sus pechos, tomé un pezón en mi boca succionándolo ligeramente notando como se endurecía, luego le di la misma atención al otro, escuchando como gemía sonoramente.

―Edward.

Ahogue sus palabras con un beso voraz, no quería palabras. Hoy solo quería saciarme físicamente. El amor y la ternura no tenían cabida en aquella habitación.

―No quiero que digas nada, por favor solo…

―Solo disfruta Edward, olvida por un momento―. Asentí, eso pretendía.

Desabotoné su pantalón bajándolo muy lentamente por sus piernas junto a su ropa interior, besaba y mordía a medida que ascendía por todo su cuerpo. Finalmente llegue a sus labios y estos me recibieron gustosos, mientras saboreaba lo que me daba, no podía evitar compararlos con otros labios dulces y suaves. Que se ajustaban perfectamente a los míos.

Sus manos se incrustaron en los cabellos de mi nuca acercándome más a su boca, instándome a que jugueteara con su lengua en un delicioso compás. Tome su cadera con una mano alzándola un poco, haciendo que instintivamente nuestros sexos se tocaran y gemimos ante aquella fricción, con la otra mano tome su cabello y la bese desesperado. Quería más y más, no podía obtener lo suficiente de ella y esta necesidad parecía imposible de saciar, así que debía utilizar todo a mi disposición. Su cuerpo, mis ansias y el desprecio que sentía por mí mismo.

En aquel segundo, vi su rostro, surcado por el deseo y fue como un dejavu. El placer en sus ojos, el sudor perlando su frente y los gritos después de un desgarrador orgasmo, que nos arrastraba a los dos en una vorágine de placer infinito. Vi su cabello marrón, sus labios hinchados por los besos. Y de repente la imagen cambio, entre mis manos tenia mechones de cabello dorado, y frente a mí se encontraban unos ojos de un azul profundo. Me beso rompiendo aquel recuerdo de mi mente y enviando olas de placer por cada terminación nerviosa, sus labios pronunciados y brillantes besaban mi mandíbula, mi cuello. Inesperadamente se subió a horcajadas sobre mi, y besando mi pecho bajo lentamente para detenerse sobre mi miembro erguido, listo para ser engullido por su boca. Levanto el rostro buscando mi aprobación, le di una sonrisa ladeada y sin detenerse en juegos previos me envolvió rápidamente, subiendo y bajando. Mordía muy ligeramente hasta casi hacerme rodar los ojos, finalmente llegue al tan ansiado orgasmo, dejándome exhausto y sudoroso.

Después de aquello, solo buscaba una única cosa, la que en un principio estaba en mi mente, estar enterrado en su interior, tan profundamente que olvidaría todo y nada más seria importante. Una vez que estuve donde quería, me balancee dentro y fuera de ella, sin mira sus ojos o besarla, sentí la opresión de sus paredes entorno a mi miembro, exprimiendo hasta la última gota que guardaba en mi interior. Caí a su lado, rendido, no había culpa ni otro sentimiento, solo una llanura en blanco.

Ninguno decía una palabra, solo se escuchaban sonidos de satisfacción y placer en toda la habitación, no necesitábamos más, porque no sentíamos nada. No era una noche romántica, ni un polvo cualquiera, era solo un polvo entre dos viejos amigos, uno en el que podíamos expiar nuestros miedos y olvidar por unos minutos todo aquello que dolía. Por lo menos por mi parte así era, por la suya solo sabía que no era feliz en su matrimonio, aunque la verdad no me interesaba.

Después de lo que parecieron unos pocos minutos, aunque creo que fue mucho más tiempo, los dos nos levantamos y nos vestimos sin decir palabra alguna, sin el mayor sonido que el de el roce de las prendas sobre la piel. La habitación estaba oscura y olía a sexo, y ni en aquel momento sentí algo más allá del lugar en el que estaba, nada parecía importante o algún sentimiento que bullera en mí. Absolutamente nada.

― ¿Que significa ser amado?

Aquellas palabras tampoco surtieron efecto en mí, no imaginaba lo que eso significaría en un futuro cercano.

―Espero la encuentres.

Nada.

―Adiós.

El golpe de la puerta, fue el único sonido que escuche por el resto de la noche. Nada paso por mi mente en todo este tiempo, intentaba descifrar que sentía, pero tampoco parecía tener alguno. En algún momento supongo que me quede dormido, porque recuerdo una molesta dar de lleno en mi cara. Abrí los párpados que pesaban toneladas y en efecto la luz del sol, se colaba por la persiana entreabierta.

Me levante como si hubiera bebido toda la noche, abrí las cortinas y la luz casi me cegó, el cuarto estaba hecho un caos. Distinguí en el suelo lo que parecía un pedazo de papel, una vez lo vi de cerca, descubrí que era un condón, y justo en aquel momento todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior llego a mi mente como un boom de recuerdos. Caí de lleno en la cama, y todos aquellos sentimientos que sientes después de que sabes que has hecho algo terrible, llegaron con más potencia.

Pero aunque quisiera negarlo, sabía exactamente porque lo había hecho y cuál era el motivo de haber llegado a este punto sin retorno, mi mente era un caos de pensamientos. El único culpable era yo, ni Bella o Heidi tenían la culpa de lo que yo mismo había ocasionado, llegue a un punto en el que me di cuenta, de que por más que pensara en cada mala decisión que había tomado hasta el momento, no cambiaría el hecho de que había dañado lo único verdadero en mi vida, a la mujer que más amaba.

Luego de que finalmente decidí que debía irme, me duche y baje a recepción donde me dijeron que Heidi había cancelado todos los servicios e incluso pago un desayuno para mí. Desistí de aquello, no estaba seguro de poder probar algo en aquel momento.

Esa misma mañana compre un vuelo de vuelta a New York, no tenía caso seguir en Londres, por lo menos Bella era feliz, en aquel momento me cegó el dolor y la rabia, pero viéndolo desde otro ángulo, me siento bien de haber contribuido a su felicidad.

°°0°°

―Una vez que te fuiste, encontré esto en el antiguo departamento de Bella.

Era una hoja de papel doblada e iba dirigida a mí. La cogí entre mis manos y no pude reprimir las lágrimas, en cuanto leí la primera línea.

―Cuando el portero me entrego las llaves y la carta, yo simplemente no pude...

Escuche un sollozo fuerte y desgarrador, supongo que mi pequeña hermana se sentiría dolida y traicionada. Sumamente sola y culpable, por no haber sido lo que ella necesitada en aquel momento, por no haber estado allí, justamente era así como yo me sentía, no sabía si los sollozos eran míos o de mi hermana. Tenía la cabeza entre las manos y las lágrimas eran casi dolorosas.

―En aquel momento me sentí traicionada, ella no confío en mí, pero no soy quien para culparla, no estuve cuando ella estaba dispuesta a escucharme. Siento que el daño que le causamos sea imposible...

―No.

― ¿Qué?

―No es imposible, ella es feliz ahora y tiene personas que la aman profundamente.

― ¿De verdad?

Asentí, su rostro mostraba un brillo especial, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y contenían una felicidad contagiosa. A pesar de lo mucho que dolía, ella era feliz y eso era lo más importante, tenía un hijo y un hombre que estaba para besar su frente y acompañarla cada día. A pesar de lo contento que eso me hacía sentir, no hacia menos doloroso el hueco dentro de mi pecho. Sin embargo, ella era la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y si era así, como debía ser feliz, entonces lo aceptaría.

―Ha pasado casi un año, desde que Bella se fue, y solo me siento más culpable.

Conocía bien ese sentimiento, la amaba tanto, que era imposible olvidar todo el daño que le hice, lo mucho que le hice sufrir y los mares de lágrimas que derramo. Era una culpa que estaría sobre mis hombros por siempre y que afrontaría.

―Te dije una vez, que te diría toda la verdad ¿Recuerdas? No omitiré nada Edward.

En aquel momento nada de lo que dijera mi hermana menor, me sorprendería o dolería más de lo que ya sabía. No tenía nada que perder ahora.

Nos sentamos frente a frente, en la sala de mi pequeño departamento en NYC, el anterior era demasiado frío y contenía tantos recuerdos. Así que me mude a uno más cómodo y menos agobiante. Llevaba una semana exacta, desde que regrese de Londres, había sido el tiempo suficiente para aclarar mi mente, ahora entendía que el error que cometí, fue un acto impulsado por la culpa y la rabia. Y el hecho de haber utilizado a Heidi para apagar mi dolor, solo lo hizo más doloroso, ni ella o Bella tenían culpa alguna en cada decisión que tome, el hecho de saber que Bella era feliz, me hizo sentir traicionado pero comprendí que el daño que le hice no fue tan grande como para no amar otra vez.

Mis padres fueron a visitarme, y me contaron que mi madre sabía toda la verdad. Ahora entendía, los regalos, las salidas con demasiada frecuencia, y las miradas de mi padre hacia ella. Era como si intentara reconquistarla, aunque en su momento creí que sería mi padre por apagar sus culpas.

Fin Flashback

―Lo sé todo hijo. Tu padre me contó cada detalle, y lo único que ha hecho desde entonces ha sido enamorarme.

―El día que termine con Charlotte, tu madre me dijo.

―No importa con quien estés, si eres feliz yo también lo seré.

―Le conté todo a tu madre, ella lloro tanto que me dolió ser el causante de su dolor, ella no me crítico, no me grito o acuso, simplemente dijo aquellas palabras.

―Esperaba que tu padre me dejara, y decidiera irse con ella. Pero no lo hizo.

―Me dolía pensar, que tu madre ya no tenía un lugar en mi corazón, pero ella me vio directamente a los ojos y allí lo supe. Dedicaría cada día de mi vida para reconquistar su amor y confianza.

―Ahora solo somos nosotros, superando y amando. Eso significa ser amado hijo―. Mi madre beso mi mejilla y mi padre me dio una sonrisa cálida.

Fin Flashback

―Parece que has vuelto a ser tú mismo.

Alice toco mi hombro, haciendo que los recuerdos se desvanecieran rápidamente. Me gire y tenía una sonrisa triste y una solitaria lágrima caía por su rostro, la limpie y la abrace.

―Sin importar lo que digas, siempre serás mi hermana―. Ella asintió, pero presentía que no opinaba lo mismo.

―Unos días antes de que Bella se fuera, me entere de algo que ni siquiera ella misma sabe.

― ¿De qué hablas Alice? Me estas asustando.

―Había olvidado los bocetos de un cliente, así que me devolví por ellos y sin querer, escuche a mis padres hablar sobre Bella. No pude evitarlo y escuche todo.

―Y ¿qué es exactamente todo? Déjate de rodeos y dime de una vez que es lo que sabes Alice, estoy perdiendo mi paciencia.

―Mamá decía algo sobre adopciones y rehabilitación, papá les pedía que entendieran, que tuvieran miedo y que fueran demasiado jóvenes, para esa responsabilidad. Luego mamá estaba llorando y escuche un golpe, quise entrar pero luego papá dijo que era su hija.

Alice estaba derramando lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor, de tristeza pero ¿Porque? No entendía a donde quería llegar con esta historia.

―Dijo que Bella era...

No

No

No

Eso no era cierto, no podía, ella no podía ser. Era una mala broma, una cruel y dolorosa broma, tanto tiempo creyendo que mis padres tenían mínimos secretos con nosotros, cosas que normalmente no le cuentas a tus hijos, porque son parte de ti y tu pareja, de nadie más. Sin embargo, un secreto tan aberrante como ese , era simplemente imposible, era asqueroso y ruin.

Ellos no podían haber escondido algo tan importante, no pudieron haberme dejado creer en el amor, ser parte de su vida y de su cuerpo. Que era lo que buscaban con que yo me enamorara, acaso ¿sabían que le haría tato daño, que finalmente fueron meros espectadores de como arruinaba mi vida, para no hacerlo con ese secreto?

―Edward, por favor escúchame, debes dejarme terminar, eso no es todo. Por favor hermanito, hay más, mucho más.

― ¿Que mierda quieres que escuche? ¿No ha sido suficiente, con terminar de matarme? Créeme que no necesito escuchar nada más Alice, estaba bien con el hecho de saber que es feliz y yo viviría lo más normal posible. Dime como lo hago ahora Alice, dime y lo haré.

―No puedo, pero nada es como lo piensas, todo tiene una explicación. Nuestra madre quedo embarazada en un momento que no esperaba, y mi padre era un estudiante con un trabajo muy barato, como para mantener a dos bocas. Si que decidieron darlo en adopción cuando naciera, no fue...

―Y ellos solo lo dieron a otra familia, y mucho tiempo después se encontraron con esa familia y su hija, pero como si disfrutaran de una morbosidad vulgar, ven con su hijo se enamora de ella, como mantienen una relación y como se casan. Esperaron que arruinara todo para que ellos no sintieran culpa ¿verdad?

―No es así Edward, nada es como lo dices. Ellos de verdad...

―Ellos son las personas más falsas, que conocido nunca. No son mis padres Alice y te agradecería que por favor te fueras, ahora mismo.

―Edward, porque no me dejas de una maldita vez decirte las cosas como las sé, ¿porque no me dejas expiar mis culpas de una vez?

―Porque al igual que ellos, cada palabra que dices, me hiere.

―Ed, de verdad lo lamento pero no sabes lo que dices, Bella no es tu hermana.

**― ¿**No? Entonces qué es lo que acabas de decir, es más que obvio, Bella tiene ahora veintinueve años y yo uno menos, cuadran las fechas.

―Si lo ves de ese modo sí, pero tú eres quien no pertenece a esas fechas, Edward tú no eres...

Nono un trueno, la luz se apagó y quedamos mudos y asustados por la repentina tormenta, así como si una fuerza divina estuviera impidiendo que Alice terminara esa oración, que poco me importaba escuchar realmente.

Mi vida estaba dando tantos giros, que era inevitable no sufrir las consecuencias del pasado. No sabía si el perdón, era una cualidad que aprendes o una palabra que no tiene significado, me inclinaba por la última opción, porque no la entendía, aquella palabra era extraña para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Guau, decadas despues aparezco yop, pero bueno heme aqui y con lo mejor, un capitulo nuevo y jugoso, espero lo disfruten y lo sepan entender. Se que alguna o la mayoria de ustedes no desea leer a un Edward infiel, pero el Edward de esta historia es un hombre, con tormentos y malas decisiones, con culpas y secretos. Es hombre y aunque no lo intento disculpar comete errores y este ha sido uno de los peores, pero como todo tiene sus consecuencias. No pretendo mostrar al Edward de los libros, porque claramente es humano no un ser divino y los defectos que todos tenemos como seres humanos, incluso Bella que es la victima, tiene sus defectos y errores.<strong>

**Espero hayan oido la cancion, la empece a escuchar y estaba curiosamente escribiendo el capitulo, no habia caido en cuenta de que calaba perfectamente con el capitulo, muy cierta su letra, si verdadero amor se perdona. Aunque no podamos confiar nuevamente. Y me dije, esto no es coincidencia, es cosa del destino supongo. Mi filosofia es, nada en la vida pasa porque si, todo tiene una razon de ser.**

*** Respecto a la chica que me comento sobre el tiempo espacio mal empleado por mi parte, en donde Alice dice haber conocido a Bella en la secundaria y en otro que apenas unos meses antes de la boda, supongo que no supe explicarlo bien, si esta bien empleado, lo que pasa es que mas adelante se develara otro secreto con respecto a eso y tiene mucho que ver con lo que acaba de enterarse Edward. Es como un laberinto y me pareces bien perspectiva y atenta a la lectura para que te dieras cuenta de ello. Espero ahora si me hayas entendido, aunque lo haras mejor cuando todo se sepa.**

**Miles de besos a todas y gracias por seguir esta historia, tan espaciosa en sus actualizaciones, pero pronto habra otra muy tierna, que tambien esta en proceso, espero les guste tanto como esta. **

**¿Me dejan sus coments**?


	11. Tu Recuerdo en la Lluvia

****_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama y situaciones es completamente mía. Si ves esta u otra historia de mi autoria en otro lugar fuera de Fan Fiction, debes denunciar. NO AL PLAGIO =_********_)_****

* * *

><p><strong> Tu Recuerdo en la Lluvia<strong>

**Canción Recomendada:** Luz sin Gravedad

La verdadera naturaleza del ser humano, es sin duda la prueba más fehaciente de que por más perfectos que seamos, la tristeza y la soledad son sentimientos que perduran más allá de la muerte.

Recordar solo hace que tu corazón muera lentamente, el dolor es mortífero y el sufrimiento tu pan de cada día. A veces el recuerdo es lo único que te sostiene, pero al mismo tiempo lo que más te hiere.

Había amanecido un día soleado en Londres, disfrute de un té con Felix en la azotea del edificio, pero lamentablemente nada dura para siempre y la cálida brisa y el resplandor del sol, fueron reemplazados por una fría brisa y pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Entramos rápidamente al departamento y gracias a mi enorme vientre era difícil caminar.

― ¿Estas bien? Te noto cansada.

―Estoy bien Felix, solo un poco hambrienta.

― ¿Qué quieres comer? Seré todo lo que quieras, y por ahora soy un mesero―. Aquellas palabras tenían un doble significado y él lo sabía.

―Verduras y salsa de arándano, hay un poco en la cocina.

―Vuelvo en seguida Bella―. Asentí y le dirigí una tímida sonrisa, era más de lo que podía dar.

Fuera, la lluvia se intensificó y las gotas resbalaban veloces sobre la ventana, cada una me recordaba un momento especial vivido a su lado, un beso, un susurro o una palabra. Era tan doloroso recordar, pero me sentía en cierto modo más cuerda porque eran pequeños lazos que aún nos unían, en la distancia y débiles pero estaban allí. Además de la prueba más hermosa, que llevaba en mi vientre.

Aun así, saber que esos recuerdos solo están en mi memoria, me hace pensar que en algún momento desaparecerán y eso me aterra, porque no sé cómo sobrellevar ese sentimiento. A veces pareciera que me estoy perdiendo en el camino y no quiero ser ese tipo de madre para mi hijo.

―Bella, ¿segura que estas bien?

No me había dado cuenta en que momento Felix había llegado, pero se encontraba a mi lado con una bandeja de comida y una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

―Lo siento, solo estaba…pensando.

―Sí, eso suele sucederte a menudo―. Fruncí los labios ante esa afirmación, no podía rebatirla.

―Lo lamento, es solo que no puedo evitarlo.

―Sí, lo sé y no te preocupes, en algún momento todo será más claro.

Asentí porque no estaba segura de que eso fuera suceder en un futuro cercano, no tenía idea de que sería de mí en un futuro, y mucho menos si estaría a su lado. Lo único que sabía era que mi bebé era la única personita segura en mi vida.

― ¿Bella? ―. Había vuelto a encerrarme en mis pensamientos, y Felix tenía una mirada preocupada.

―Ojala pudiera entrar en tu mente y saber lo qué piensas.

Intente sonreír, pero no me salió muy bien y Felix lo notó porque me dio en respuesta una triste sonrisa. Dejó la bandeja sobre mis piernas, y metí pequeños trozos de verdura a mi boca, tratando de alargar el momento. Se sentó en dirección a la ventana en completo silencio, y en aquel momento sentí que un abismo se abría entre nosotros, a veces los pensamientos son más peligrosos que las palabras.

Una vez termine de comer, deje la bandeja a un lado y acaricie mi vientre, que poco a poco crecía más y más, pese a mi complexión delgada había crecido bastante, y ahora era un enorme vientre de siete meses, además en la última ecografía me enteré de que será un niño. Una parte de él que siempre estará conmigo, y me recordara el gran amor que significó y significara Edward para mí.

― ¿Cómo se llamara? ―. Ahora él estaba mirando mi vientre con tanta ilusión, que se me encogió el corazón, y su pregunta me tomo completamente desprevenida, solo había pensado en cómo seria y en lo mucho que quería conocerlo, pero nunca he pensado en un nombre con detenimiento.

―La verdad no he pensado mucho en eso―. Murmuré apenada.

Justo después se acercó, y la cama se hundió en donde estaba sentada ahora. Unió su mano a la mía en las caricias a mi vientre, y mi bebé pateaba cada tanto, era reconfortante tenerlo en aquellos momentos y me hacía sentir querida. ¿Qué más puedes pedirle a la vida, cuando un hombre como Felix te demuestra a cada instante lo mucho que le importas, aun cuando esperas un hijo de otro? Que ese hombre sea el que amas.

Pero ¿porque sentía que lo que me unía a Felix era tan grande como ese amor? La respuesta era más simple de lo que imaginé, mi corazón albergaba a dos amores, uno que me lastimó hasta romperme en mil pedazos, y otro que me brindaba la oportunidad de ser amada sinceramente, intentado reconstruir cada parte de aquel corazón.

―Creo que puede ser Thomas, ¿Qué dices?

― ¿Ah?

―Lo sabía, sueles desconectarte del mundo y perder la noción del tiempo, a veces me gusta creer que soy yo por quien vuelves.

―Lo lamento, yo…

―Eres una mujer increíble, que ha sufrido muchos golpes, pero vuelves a levantarte y admiro eso de ti, sin embargo no todo es malo, hay mucho más a tu alrededor.

―Lo sé, pero no es fácil ver esas cosas, cuando lo único que has visto durante un largo tiempo, es dolor. Lamento desconectarme de esa manera, es solo que…

―Es solo que has sufrido lo suficiente, como para creer que todo te causara dolor, pero lo único que yo quiero es mostrarte el otro lado de este mundo, a ti y a Thomas.

― ¿Thomas?

―Sí, lo siento, es que pensé en ese nombre y luego tu dijiste cosas y yo me he dejado llevar y…

―Cálmate, no te preocupes, me gusta ese nombre―. De verdad era un nombre precioso para mi hijo.

― ¿En serio? Porque si te molesta puedes pensar en otros, solo era una sugerencia, no esperaba que…

―Ese será su nombre cuando nazca―. Estaba segura de que era la mejor decisión, no porque me comprometiera de alguna forma con Felix, pero si era mi manera de decirle que aceptaba su compañía en mi vida y en la de mi hijo.

No estaba buscando pareja en este momento, y a pesar de tener sentimientos tan fuertes por Felix, estaba segura de que al precipitarme con él, estaría cometiendo un error.

―Thomas Swan, me parece una buena combinación, gracias Bella, de verdad te lo agradezco.

―No tienes porque, no he pensado en el nombre y ese me parece el indicado. Además eres un gran amigo para mí, y has sido un pilar importante para sobrellevar todo mucho mejor.

―No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, realmente quería hacerlo, solo fue una sugerencia, tu eres su madre y tienes la última palabra. Además este pequeñín merece todo el amor que podamos darle, al igual que su madre.

Oh Dios, el de verdad veía a mi hijo como alguien importante en su vida, y era sin duda un paso importante, no se hacia dónde nos llevaría esto, pero de una cosa si estaba segura, fuera cuales fueran mis sentimientos hacia Felix, su amistad era lo más importante ahora.

―Bueno, creo que los demás estarán contentos con el nuevo nombre. Jane los invito a cenar, espero que no te moleste ―

―Claro que no me molesta, son mis amigos, han hecho por mi más de lo que deberían y sé que quieren tanto a Thomas, como si fuera parte de su familia.

Justo cuando digerí lo que acababa de salir de mi boca, vi la sonrisa casi deslumbrante de Felix, al llamar a mi bebé por el nombre que él había sugerido.

―Thomas es parte de la familia desde que tú llegaste aquí, siempre he pensado que las cosas suceden por algo, y sin duda el que tú hayas llegado a nuestras vidas es porque ustedes dos merecen ser felices.

Estaba tan cerca de mi rostro, que si me inclinaba un poco hacia adelante podría besar sus labios, había tantos sentimientos en sus ojos que era imposible no quedar atrapada en su mirada. Cada cosa que ha hecho y cada sentimiento que ha surgido en mí por su presencia, son abrumadores y creo que mi corazón puede amar a más de una persona. Él se inclinó hacia mí, cerré mis ojos en el mismo segundo, pero el beso que sentí no fue en mis labios sino en mi mejilla.

―A veces debes hacer sacrificios, para hacer felices a los que amas―. Luego se alejó y salió por la puerta, expulse todo el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

No entendí lo que quiso decir con eso último. Y tampoco es que hubiera tenido mucho tiempo de darle vueltas al asunto, porque segundos después sentí un fuerte tirón en mi bajo vientre, era como un latigazo que atravesaba mi vientre y me hizo doblarme, grité y sostuve mi vientre con ambas manos. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia y eso no era bueno, por algún motivo sabía que eso no podía pasar.

Volví a gritar, no sabía lo que salía de mi boca, lo único que sabía era que dolía y mucho, era un dolor intenso y paralizante, que me dejaba descansar poco tiempo, y volvía con más frecuencia como si se expandiera por todo mi cuerpo. Necesitaba ayuda.

― ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Por favor! ―. ¿Era mi voz? no lo sabía, solo quería que alguien me ayudara, necesitaba salvar a mi bebé.

Escuché voces, alguien estaba conmigo, lo sentí, sentí cuando me tomaban en brazos y gritaban, creo que también decían mi nombre pero ni siquiera puedo recordar cual es. Todo es confuso y doloroso, solo quiero que pare y que mi bebé este a salvo. Alguien besa mi frente y susurra en mi oído, sostiene mi mano y hay otra haciendo círculos sobre mi vientre, es relajante pero no suficiente, así que vuelvo a gritar cuando siento que el dolor vuelve y esta vez mucho más fuerte, me retuerzo e intentan calmarme, creo que lo logran ya que no siento los espasmos y el dolor se minimiza un poco, solo lo suficiente para que pueda respirar nuevamente.

Es tan relajante que duerme todos mis sentidos, el dolor se va completamente, casi al instante y dejo de sentir mi cuerpo, mi mente es una nebulosa, una gruesa capa que me impide pensar, solo soy consciente del abismo negro y profundo que me recibe.

...

Estoy recuperando mi consciencia, poco a poco voy oyendo sonidos y siento los músculos de mi cuerpo despertarse, la bruma que nublaba mi mente se desvanece tan rápido como apareció. Intento mover un dedo, pero es un esfuerzo titánico, y lo primero que viene a mi mente es mi bebé, no recuerdo exactamente lo que sucedió y tampoco puedo abrir los ojos, el pánico se apodera mi cuerpo, ¿Dónde está mi bebé? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos? Oigo el sonido de mi corazón retumbar fuerte en mis oídos, y no puedo respirar correctamente. Esto no está pasando, no entiendo y me asusta lo que encuentre una vez que abra los ojos.

―Tranquila Bella, todo está bien pero debes calmarte primero, por favor―. ¿Quién es? Trato de pasar esa cortina que esta sobre mis ojos, e intento calmarme, como dice aquella voz.

Logré abrir los ojos e intenté respirar pausadamente, lo primero que vi fue un señor con bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgando del cuello hablándome, y haciendo gestos que al parecer eran para calmarme, pero lo primero que hice fue palpar mi vientre y lo encontré totalmente plano, me asusté y hasta que no supiera de mi bebé, no estaría completamente calmada.

―Mi bebé, por favor ¿dónde está? ―. Estaba empezando a sentir que me faltaba la respiración nuevamente, y la habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

El doctor gritaba órdenes a una enfermera, pero no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, justo después entró un muy angustiado Felix. Se acercó a mí y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, beso mi rostro y hacia pequeños círculos sobre mis mejillas. Era un tranquilizante que estaba funcionando.

―Tranquila amor, todo está bien y Thomas está completamente sano. Ahora solo quiero que te calmes y podrás verlo―. Asentí e hice lo que me pedía, cuando finalmente me sentí capaz de hablar, fue un susurro.

― ¿Donde esta Thomas? ¿Qué sucedió? Y en ¿en dónde estoy?

Su risa hizo que se formara una en mis labios, y beso castamente los mismos, me sorprendió pero no dije nada al respecto.

―Thomas está sano y aunque nació tres meses antes, es fuerte y muy valiente―. Respire aliviada y ansiosa por verlo.

―Quiero verlo―. Felix se hizo a un lado y luego la enfermera se acercó con gasas y elementos de curación, el doctor estaba a mi otro lado.

―Lo vera pronto, primero debo revisar su herida―. El Doctor se acercó y me indico que me recostara, luego la enfermera revisó mis signos, y el Doctor abrió un poco mi bata para revisar una herida que cruzaba todo mi vientre, era un poco gruesa y estaba algo roja. La limpio y cambio las gasas.

―Sé que tiene muchas preguntas, y esa herida en su vientre es porque tuvimos que practicarle una cesárea de emergencia, y su bebé está en una incubadora al ser sietemesino pero está en perfecto estado.

Entendía lo de la cesárea y lo pronto que había nacido mi hijo, estaba bien y sano, eso me dejaba un poco más tranquila, pero me estaba sintiendo tan cansada, el dolor en todos mis músculos y en especial en mi vientre ahora plano, era fuerte.

―Los dejare solos y una vez que descanse un poco, le traeremos a su hijo señora Swan―. Una vez que se fue el Dr. Me gire hacia Felix, él se sentó a mi lado y beso mi frente.

― ¿Recuerdas algo?

―Dolor y gritos, no sé cuánto he dormido ni como llegue aquí.

―Escuche tus gritos y corrí a la habitación, te encontré en el suelo y sosteniendo tu vientre, gritabas que salvaran a tu bebé. Llamé una ambulancia y estaba tan asustado de que te sucediera algo o Thomas, yo…

Sentí sus lágrimas en mi hombro, mientras relataba lo que pasó, acaricié su cabeza y le dije que siguiera. Me dolía ver que había sufrido viéndome en ese estado, pero necesitaba saberlo.

―Yo estaba aterrado todo el tiempo, cuando llegamos al hospital, el Doctor que te atendió dijo que habías sufrido una subida de tensión, lo que ocasiono el parto prematuro, además el bebé estaba en una mala posición así que te hicieron una cesárea.

―Lo entiendo, por mi culpa Thomas estuvo en peligro ¿Verdad?

―No Bella, por Dios ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Simplemente es algo que le sucede a las madres, sobre todo a las primerizas, no es tu culpa―. De algún modo las palabras de Felix surtieron el efecto deseado.

―Mi bebé está bien, Thomas. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

―Un día, mayormente has estado anestesiada, pero ahora debes descansar para ver a tu hijo ¿está bien? ―. Asentí completamente agotada, mis ojos se cerraban por sí mismos y me deje llevar una vez más.

...

―Despierta dormilona―. Reconocía esa voz, y aunque mi sueño estaba lleno de hermosos momentos, obligue a mis parpados abrirse. Lo que encontré ante mí me dejo alucinada y emocionada.

―Hay alguien que quiere conocerte―. Era mi pequeño pateador, era tan hermoso. Felix lo sostenía con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero su boquita formaba una pequeña O, sus pequeñas manos estaban cerdas en puños, era de tez pálida y vestía un conjunto azul con un gorro que cubría su cabeza. Lo tome en mis brazos y se removió en ellos, su boca parecía buscar algo, lo mecí un poco pero no funciono.

―Tiene hambre señora Swan, descubra su pecho y acerque la boca del niño a este, él sabrá que hacer―. La enfermera que estaba a mi lado acomodo a Thomas en mis brazos e hice lo que me dijo.

Thomas succionaba ávidamente y dejo su manita sobre mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón, eso me desarmó y solitarias lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Sentí que haría todo por esa pequeña criatura, por aquel ser tan indefenso y frágil. Bese su frente y juré ante Dios que nada ni nadie lo dañaría y viviría conociendo tanto amor de todos los que nos rodean.

―Es perfecto, y te prometo que nada impedirá que sea feliz, además todos nuestros amigos están afuera, ansiosos por conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Felix estaba junto a mí, acaricio tiernamente la cabeza de Thomas y mi pequeño cogió el dedo entre su pequeña mano, un aura de amor y devoción era lo que reflejaba el rostro de Felix al ver a mi hijo. Justo en aquel momento entraron por la puerta todos los chicos, toda nuestra familia.

―Thomas Swan, te presento a tu familia.

Esta era mi vida ahora, este era mi hogar y no recuerdo la última vez que había sentido que pertenecía a un lugar. Tenía miedo de que fuera un simple sueño y me despertara en una realidad distinta y extraña, pero por ahora disfrutaría lo que estaba ante mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, nuevamente tarde el capitulo, pero estoy en examenes finales en la universidad, los estoy tomando con calma y he escrito este capitulo como un suspiro en medio de todo el caos que eso significa. <strong>

**En cuanto al capitulo, por fin vemos a Bella en accion nuevamente, hubo un pequeño error en el capitulo anterior en cuanto al tiempo, pero ya lo he modificado, me encanto el momento en que Bella conocer al pequeño Thomas, no soy madre pero intente ponerme en la piel de una madre primeriza y espero haberlo hecho bien. En cuanto a la cesarea de emergencia, tenia nocion de ello pero, sin embargo, investigue y encontre que si el Doctor lo ve necesario, la madre puede estar inconsciente mientras nace el bebé y los sintomas que llevaron al parto prematuro de Bella son comunes. El enredo que tiene Edward en su mente se aclarara poco a poco, calma y no se preocupen, se lo que estoy escribiendo. **

**La cancion de Belinda me inspiro en este capitulo, deben escucharla porque es hermosamente melancolica y acorde a los sentimientos descritos en el capitulo. Una vez alguien me dijo que debia tener escrito y planeado lo que iba a ser la historia como tal, puede que para otras escritoras eso aplique pero no para mi, lo intente y no me funciono. Se me da muy bien escribir lo que siento y armarlo en mi mente, la historia toma su propio rumbo. Asi que no se cuantos capitulos son o que pasara porque todo llega cuando estoy escribiendo. **

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, porque he recibido estos ultimos dias alertas de favoritos, aun cuando he tardado tanto en actualizar, gracias por las criticas positivas y por estar en las sombras las que no comentan. Ahora sin mas a leer, disfrutar y a comentar.**


	12. Dame una Razón para Perdonarte

****_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama y situaciones es completamente mía. Si ves esta u otra historia de mi autoria en otro lugar fuera de Fan Fiction, debes denunciar. NO AL PLAGIO =_********_)_****

* * *

><p><strong>Dame Una Razón para Perdonarte<strong>

**Canción dedicada al Capitulo:** Just Give Me a Reason – Pink y Nate Ruess

A veces no sabes cómo sentirte y otras simplemente dejas que el tiempo pase, y que milagrosamente todo vuelva al momento exacto en que tu vida estaba bien. Justamente esa es mi situación. No tenía ánimos para hacer más con mi vida, simplemente deseaba que todo volviera a aquella tarde en que mi vida se arruinó. Tal vez actuaría diferente o habría pensado de otra forma, pero no; el tiempo transcurría lenta y tortuosamente. Recordándome que los errores que cometes tienen sus consecuencias.

Estábamos a mediados de Junio y se acercaba peligrosamente mi cumpleaños; sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo pasaría completamente solo. Siempre estuve rodeado de mi familia y de Bella, pero ahora que no estaban a mi lado ¿qué mierda iba a celebrar?

―Por favor Edward, escúchame te lo suplico―. E igual que desde hace media hora, volví a contestarle con la misma respuesta.

―No.

―Por favor, hermano, escúchame solo unos minutos, y después puedes dejar de hablarme si quieres―. Su mirada era suplicante y se veía realmente angustiada. Parecía sufrir.

Hacía una media hora que había llegado mi hermana a mi departamento, suplicando que la escuchara, jurando que lo que estaba por decirme cambiaria muchas cosas y que tal vez después de su confesión, la odiara. No lo creía posible, simplemente quería hundirme en mis pensamientos. No quería a nadie tratando de salvarme de mí mismo cuando yo no quería ser salvado.

Era mi hermana, la amaba tanto como a mis padres, pero no tenía cabeza para nada en ese momento; aun así decidí que si escuchándola podía hacer que se fuera, entonces lo haría. No creí que lo que quería decirme fuera tan malo como para odiarla, pero tuve un mal presentimiento de esa conversación.

―Te adoro Alice, y te dejaré hablar… solo si después prometes dejarme solo.

Ella asintió y sus ojos se aguaron. Me dolía verla así.

―Lo prometo ―tomó una respiración profunda y clavó su mirada en la alfombra, rehuyendo mi mirada―. Antes que nada, lo lamento mucho, pero debes sabes que me sentía celosa y molesta.

¿Qué rayos?

―Un día antes de que tú y Bella pelearan, nos vimos en el Centro Comercial. Ella estaba feliz y nerviosa… y también asustada. Eso me preocupó un poco, pero luego ella me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirte, solo que no sabía cómo reaccionarías. Así que me pidió ayuda. Quería hacer algo especial y hacía unas horas que se había enterado.

―_Allie_ por favor―sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Ella asintió a mi suplica y continuó.

―Me mostró un sobre que tenía los resultados de una... de una prueba de embarazo. Edward, Bella estaba esperando un hijo tuyo —susurró, apenas con un hilo de voz—. Me emocioné tanto que comencé a planear una cena romántica y un montón de cosas para que ella te diera la noticia, pero luego me dijo que estaba exagerando y que prefería hacer algo íntimo antes de que llegaras a casa al otro día. Yo…

No podía articular palabra, sabía que era una noticia que revolucionaba mi mundo, estaba seguro que debería reaccionar de alguna forma pero simplemente no pude decir nada. Era algo que me correspondía saber y que mi propia hermana me negó. Aun así, estaba mudo y lívido, las palabras de mi hermana entraban a mis oídos pero mi cerebro apenas las procesaba.

―Cuando te fuiste a esa reunión importante a Los Ángeles, luego de lo que pasó eso con Bella, yo fui a su viejo departamento y ella estaba allí. Se veía tan rota y sola ¡le dolía lo que le habías hecho! Pero yo intentaba salvarte porque sabía que lo habías hecho por una razón, sin embargo… cuando volviste te dije que ella no quería verte, y es cierto, pero aun así yo siempre iba a verla.

―Esto no puede ser cierto —dije, incrédulo— ¡Un hijo mío! ¡Bella tiene un hijo de los dos! ¿Por qué, Alice? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

―Lo siento, hermanito, de verdad que sí, pero luego Bella se fue y… sé que no debo pero odio que Bella no se haya contactado, que no me hubiera dicho nada. Y quería decírtelo, pero pensé que la encontraría antes y la haría regresar, sin embargo, pasaron los meses y nunca pude dar con ella. Y desde hace un mes decidí decírtelo pero no me escuchabas ¡y te fuiste! No te vi por días, de verdad que lo siento Ed, perdóname, yo solo…

― ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! —Grité— Y dime ¿cuál es la verdadera razón, de no decirme nada sobre mi hijo? ¡Y quiero la verdad!

Saltó en su asiento y me vio directo a los ojos, estaba asustada de mi reacción. Bien, porque realmente tenía que estarlo.

―Hay más —se apresuró a decir—, yo…lo siento. Mientras visitaba a Bella, apareció Ángela, no sé cómo supo dónde vivía Bella, pero estaba segura de que iba para asegurarse de que Bella estaba embarazada y de que su matrimonio no existía. Estaba asustada por lo que pudiera hacerme, y en algún momento supe que se fue y luego hui. Al día siguiente supe que Bella se había marchado.

―Antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda —gruñí, mi voz silbó a través de mis dientes—, dime de una maldita vez por qué no me dijiste nada ―la ira, el dolor y la tristeza bullían en mi interior. No comprendía por qué me había ocultado el hecho de que era padre.

―Lo lamento, Ed, de verdad lo siento. En algún momento creí que Bella estaba con sus padres y de verdad te quería decir, pero sentí tanto dolor. Pensé en que la vida es realmente injusta, Bella iba a ver crecer a su hijo mientras que yo no lo haría y estaba tan…

― ¿Me estás diciendo que esperaste ocho meses para decirme que Bella esperaba un hijo mío sólo porque sientes envidia? ¡Eres su amiga desde la secundaria! ¿Solo por envidia me has negado conocer a mi hijo?

― ¡No sabía qué hacer en ese momento! Durante el tiempo que Bella se quedó, no te dije nada de ella o el bebé por temor a que ella se fuera; hasta que no supe más de ella. En ese momento sí que me decepcioné de ella, y estando sola, odié el hecho de que ella pudiera tener un hijo y yo no ¡¿Por qué ella sí?!

―No te reconozco, Alice, de verdad que no. Nunca imagine que tú, de entre todas las personas que amo, me hicieras algo así simplemente porque la vida fue injusta contigo, negándote la posibilidad de ver a tu hijo, pero no tienes el derecho de quitarme esa posibilidad a mí, así que vete ahora mismo.

―Ed…

―Vete antes de que diga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme.

―Lo lamento.

―No es suficiente ―repitió. Sus ojos mostraban un profundo dolor, pero no era suficiente para perdonarla… y no sabía si algún día sería suficiente.

...

¿Cómo procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo en mi vida? Era, sin duda, algo imposible de hacer. Tenía un hijo, a miles de kilómetros de aquí, pero era mío a fin de cuentas… mío y de Bella, de aquella mujer que aun amaba. ¿Cómo procesar el hecho de que mi propia hermana sabía de su existencia y nunca me dijo porque sentía celos y envidia? Bella me había dejado por haberla herido profunda e irreparablemente, y llevaba un hijo mío en su vientre. La encontré con otro hombre, al principio pensé que ella estaría mejor teniendo a alguien que la amara, sin dañarla, y que aunque me doliera, había formado su propia familia. Y pensar que aquella criatura en sus brazos, era de mi propia sangre. Un trocito de los dos.

¿Por qué no se me ocurrió pensar en aquel momento que ese hijo no podía ser de ese hombre? Habían pasado muy pocos meses para que ella hubiera conseguido a alguien y haber quedado embarazada. Ella no era de ese tipo de mujer, ¿pero a quien engaño? Cualquier cosa pudo haber sucedido, y tal vez mi Bella no lo planeó. Pero, dejando a un lado todos los escenarios locos, de mi mente, sabía que ese bebé era mío. Por Dios santo, tenía un hijo y estaba aquí, sentado sobre mi sofá, desesperado por entender la situación, cuando podía estar en buscando respuestas de la fuente principal.

Lo que pasaba por mi mente era, sin duda, descabellado. Era estúpido pensar siquiera que ella podía querer verme. No después de todo lo que habrá sufrido por mi culpa, si a eso le agregamos que ha tenido que recurrir a los brazos de otro para salir adelante. Mi dulce Bella sin duda es fuerte; tuvo a mi hijo en su vientre y ha cuidado de él como yo no lo hice, así que si me presentara en su puerta pidiendo explicaciones, no sería lo más adecuado. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero a pesar de la locura que eso significaba, no sabía que más hacer. Después de todo era _mi_ hijo de quien hablaba, independientemente de mi situación con Bella, tenía un hijo por el que debía luchar.

Mi móvil estaba en mis manos, y a pesar de que quería reservar un vuelo lo antes posible, no sabía que haría una vez que estuviera frente a ella ¡Ni siquiera sabía si podría verla a los ojos y pedirle explicaciones! Aunque la verdad era que me arrastraría pidiendo perdón, pidiendo poder conocer a mi hijo.

― ¿Hola?

―Jacob, necesito hablar contigo.

―Yo estoy bien gracias y ¿tú? —contestó sardónico.

―Necesito que vengas a mi departamento. Ahora.

―Seguro.

Esperé por lo que parecieron horas. Necesitaba a alguien con quien charlar, un amigo y Jacob era en quien más confiaba. La persona que sabía todo; siempre me apoyó pero también en su momento me supo dar una buena golpiza por dañar a mi mujer. Era un gran amigo, sin duda. Unos toques en la puerta fue todo lo que necesité para saltar de mi asiento y abrir en menos de un pestañeo.

―Traigo unas cervezas y toda mi atención ―dijo, desde el umbral de la puerta.

Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Él se sentó en un sillón y hice lo mismo al lado de él.

―No sé ni cómo vas a tomarte esto, pero debía contárselo a alguien porque puede que cometa una estupidez —confesé.

―Aquí estoy.

―Hace unas horas hablé con Alice, ya sabes, no quería hablar con nadie pero es mi hermana. Pero… ahora no sé qué hacer, ni cómo procesar todo lo que me dijo.

― ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Edward? —preguntó, poniéndose serio.

―Mira, creo que fue un verdadero error haberte llamado —comencé a arrepentirme, pensando que Jacob tal vez no era la mejor persona—, lamento haberte hecho venir, pero es mejor que…

― ¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo? Si me llamaste es porque me necesitas, y créeme que no me iré hasta que me digas todo lo que te dijo Alice. Habla ―realmente no se iría. Suspiré, hastiado de todo.

―Desde hace varios días Alice me ha estado llamando, intentaba hablar conmigo, pero ya ves…

―Dime de una maldita vez qué rayos te dijo. Los rodeos no son lo tuyo —su paciencia se estaba agotando. Y, realmente, la mía también.

―Sí, ciertamente no son lo mío. Mi hermana estuvo embarazada cuando viajó a Paris y sufrió un aborto por culpa de Ángela. La cosa es que ella fue una perra hipócrita que dijo que yo no sabía lo que era perder un hijo y es como si me hiciera pagar por su dolor.

― ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? ¿Alice estuvo embarazada?

―Cuando Bella y yo nos separamos, estoy seguro de que ella me iba a decir que estaba embarazada, pero yo nunca lo supe… todo porque mi propia hermana no me lo dijo.

―Espera, ¿Bella también? —estaba tan sorprendido como yo lo había estado en su momento. Aun así se obligó a continuar, tratando de entenderlo todo— Mira se absolutamente todo sobre el chantaje que te hizo Tanya, pero pensé que ya lo habías arreglado y que habías buscado a Bella todo este tiempo, pero esto que me dices es absurdo. ¿Por qué Alice no te diría algo como eso?

―La he buscado y cuando la encontré… ella tenía un bebé en sus brazos y estaba con un hombre ¿Qué crees que pensé? Ella logró crear su propia familia… sin mí.

―Espera, ¿no pensaste ni por un minuto que ese niño podría ser tuyo? Han pasado unos cuantos meses, no podría estar con otro hombre y tener un hijo en un parpadeo. Es imposible.

―En aquel momento solo pensé que era feliz y que no me necesitaba; en ese instante mi mente estaba en blanco. Nuca pensé que esto podía suceder. Estaba demasiado dolido.

―Alice debió sufrir demasiado por perder a su bebé, pero no debió ocultarte esa información. Puede que suene mal, pero tu hermana es hipócrita al mostrarse dolida por la ida de Bella y luego hacer esto.

―Sí, fue muy hipócrita. Ella estaba conmigo buscando a Bella, parecía realmente preocupada y pensé que sentía mi dolor, pero solo quería que yo sufriera. Su patética excusa fue que sintió envidia de Bella y que nunca supo cómo decirme lo del embarazo.

―Tal vez todo aquello se le fue de las manos, no creo que sea fácil olvidarse de un hijo, y simplemente ella tuvo miedo de decirte. No lo acepto, de todos modos, y me sentiría impotente y decepcionado en tu situación.

―Es exactamente como me siento, o tal vez mucho peor. Es mi hermana y no puedo odiarla, pero será difícil perdonarla algún día. Sé que en parte es mi culpa toda esta situación, pero es mi hijo. No puedo simplemente dejarlo pasar.

― ¿Alice ya presentó cargos contra Ángela? Quiero decir, ella fue la culpable del aborto.

―Se lo dije en aquel momento, pero no tiene pruebas, solo la certeza de que la amenazó y luego de eso se encontraba en un hospital mientras le decían que su bebé ya no estaba. Al parecer unos hombres la golpearon, los metieron a la cárcel por la golpiza que le dieron a Alice, pero nunca delataron a Ángela, y no había pruebas.

― ¿La ayudaste?

―Sí. Contacté abogados, pero nunca pude estar al pendiente porque estaba buscando a Bella y cuando la encontré, me sumergí en mi propia miseria. Y no supe que hizo Alice al respecto.

―Exacto, nunca mostraste verdadero interés por algo tan grave, es tu hermana y tu pensabas únicamente en tu dolor. ¿No crees que en cierto modo tenga sentido su resentimiento?

― ¿Estas de su lado? ¿Crees que estuvo bien lo que hizo? —contesté, arqueando una ceja ¡Eso no podía ser posible! — Es mi hijo y ella me negó conocerlo, perdona si no pienso en su perdida —terminé, sarcásticamente.

―No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo Alice, pero piensa por un momento en que tú puedes conocer a tu hijo, debes luchar pero podrás estar en su vida, sin embargo tu hermana nunca podrá conocer a ese hijo que perdió. No es justificable pero si entendible, de cierta manera.

―Puede que sea cierto lo que dices Jake, pero aun así, en este momento solo la rabia y el dolor me consumen. Cuando sepa lidiar con todo eso, pensaré un poco más sobre ello. Además están mis padres, ellos estarán ahí para ella en este momento.

―Ya he dicho todo lo que podría decir, soy tu amigo y siempre voy a apoyarte, pero las cosas ya han ido demasiado lejos.

―Lo sé, ese es el problema, no sé cómo llegar donde Bella y decirle que lo lamento y que quiero formar parte de la vida de mi hijo. ¿Algún consejo?

―Te puedo decir como ligar con una chica o ser lo bastante cursi para decir todo lo que he dicho, pero como recuperar a alguien que ha sufrido por tu culpa… —dudó un momento y finalmente dijo—: no es mi campo amigo.

―Vive en Londres, con su hijo y ese tipo. Si llego allí así nada más, me echará sin ningún reparo, no permitirá que vea a mi hijo —gemí—. No sé qué hacer Jake.

―Hermano, es bastante obvio que no lo sabrás hasta que lo compruebes. No te voy a negar que ella vaya a estar enfadada ¡Y con toda la razón! Pero si no lo intentas no serás parte de la vida de tu hijo.

―Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

―A todas estas, es impresionante todo lo que te ha pasado en estos últimos meses, si yo estuviera en tus zapatos seguramente ya estaría en un manicomio. El lado positivo es que aún puedes seguir luchando, y debes seguir haciéndolo.

―Se supone que con eso debo sentirme mejor ¿cierto? —una media sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

―Básicamente, pero lo que quiero decir es que ella y ese niño son tu felicidad, y debes luchar por ellos, no quedarte aquí sentado contándome tus penas. No dejes que otro te quite esa felicidad.

―En serio te has vuelto cursi —lo molesté—, pero tienes toda la razón. Bella es mi felicidad, y ahora tenemos un hijo. Me va a costar, pero voy a luchar por ellos.

― ¡Así se habla! —Dijo, animado y sonriente— Ahora creo que es hora de irme, hablaré con tus padres y veré cómo está tu hermana. Tal vez Jasper sepa llegar a ella.

―Gracias, Jake. Te debo una.

Me levanté a la par que mi amigo. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que él ayudaría a mi hermana como yo no podía hacerlo.

Luego de que Jacob se fuera reservé un vuelo a Londres, y comencé a empacar una pequeña maleta. No estaba muy seguro de cuanto tiempo me quedaría, pero trataba de no me hacerme muchas ilusiones. Mi vuelo salía en cinco horas así que mientras esperaba dejé que mi mente vagara por viejos recuerdos felices que había tenido con ella. Recuerdos que me daban esperanza.

Una vez en el avión me permití hacer un plan. Debía pensar bien que iba a decirle a Bella porque no podía llegar así nada más. La cuestión era ¿qué podía decirle que hiciera sonar la situación un poco mejor de la que en realidad era?

Pronto supe que lo único que podía hacer era hablar con la verdad, pedirle que me escuchara y decirle todo lo que debí decirle desde un principio, sin verdades a medias. Solo así, tal vez, podría ser parte de la vida de mi hijo y de Bella.

Una vez que el avión aterrizo, llevé mis maletas al hotel en el que iba a quedarme. Era bastante tarde así que pensé en descansar un poco antes de que empezara el día.

….

Nunca las escaleras de un edificio me habían parecido tan largas y agotadoras. Me encontraba subiendo las escaleras del edificio en el que vivía Bella; el ascensor estaba descompuesto por lo que tenía que subir una infinidad de escalones, lo que me hizo sentir sumamente fatigado cuando finalmente llegué al piso correcto. Estaba agitado y un tanto sudoroso, pero estaba seguro que era más por los nervios de volverla a ver que por el hecho de haber subido unos cuantos escalones.

Llegué nuevamente a aquel pasillo donde la vi después de tantos meses. Ese día llevaba todo un discurso ensayado, pero hoy mi mente esta en blanco. Tras un suspiro, tomé valor y golpeé tres veces en la puerta y esperé. Iba a golpear una vez más, pero la puerta se abrió rápidamente, dejándome ver a un tipo musculoso y alto.

― ¿Si?

―Disculpe, ¿se encuentra Bella Swan?

―Sí, pero está un poco ocupada ¿Quién es usted? ―preguntó, arqueando una ceja inquisitiva.

¿Era una señal o un mal presagio? Decidí arriesgarme.

― Soy Ed…

―Emmet —un grito dentro del departamento me interrumpió— ¿Quién es?

― ¡Bella, es alguien que te busca! —contestó el tipo frente a mí, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás— Es un amigo, supongo.

― ¡Voy en un minuto, entretenlo, de seguro es algún cliente de la tienda! —contestó.

―Si eres cliente de mi Rose, tendrás lo mejor en vestimenta —declaró, dejándome pasar—. Ven y siéntate.

Yo no sabía realmente si sentarme era una opción, pero opté por actuar lo más normal posible.

―Aquí estoy, ¿usted es? ―. En aquel momento me levanté y al verla entrar mi mundo sufrió una fuerte sacudida. Todos los recuerdos volvieron atropelladamente a mí.

Estaba tan hermosa como antes, incluso más. Y sus curvas eran más pronunciadas, sus labios, su rostro, toda ella era un enorme monumento a la belleza.

― ¿Edward? —preguntó, un tanto asombrada.

―Hola, Bella―su rostro era una mueca de incredulidad, que después se transformó en una de horror. Miro rápidamente toda la habitación, como si buscase algo, y luego me miró de nuevo. Ahora sus facciones mostraban el auténtico dolor que ella sentía en su interior.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿A qué vienes? —me taladró con preguntas.

―Tranquila, yo estaba…

― ¿Tranquila? ¿En serio me pides eso? —Me interrumpió— ¿Después de nueve meses de no mover ni un dedo para buscarme, vienes ahora a decirme que me quede tranquila? ¿Ahora que estoy reponiéndome de todo el daño que me has hecho pretendes venir como si nada hubiera pasado y pedirme que me tranquilice? ¿En serio, Edward? Pues ¿sabes qué? ¡Vete al infierno!

―Lamento haber venido de esta forma, pero no encontré otra manera. Si te hubiera interceptado en la calle o tu teléfono, simplemente hubieras huido y eso es lo último que quiero. No ahora. Por favor, sólo escúchame.

Ella estaba temblando, parecía a punto de derrumbarse. No quería que sufriera algún colapso por culpa de mi repentina visita. Intenté acercarme, pero aquel hombre la rodeó con sus brazos y me dio una mirada fría. Me di cuenta que no era el mismo que vi con Bella la última vez.

―No tienes idea de lo que hubiera hecho, ¡y tampoco sabes lo que puedo hacer ahora! No tienes una maldita idea y es mejor que te largues ahora de mi casa ―se soltó de aquel tipo y abrió la puerta con un ademan bastante obvio.

―No —me negué a irme. Mi objetivo era claro: debía luchar por mi hijo… y por ella—. Tenía pensando darte un poco de tiempo mientras solucionaba mi situación y para que tú estuvieras más calmada para escucharme, pero no te encontraba. Sin embargo, me he enterado de la verdad que tú también me ocultaste.

― ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué has venido Edward? —Parecía asustada.

―Quiero hablar sobre nuestro hijo —hice énfasis en "nuestro".

Su rostro fue uno de completo terror, estaba asustada y los temblores de su cuerpo se hicieron más evidentes. Me estaba preocupando, no quería hacerle daño.

― ¿Quién te lo dijo? —Gritó, luego se tranquilizó y con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a suplicar— Por pavor, no. Es mi bebé. No, por favor no.

Su cuerpo finalmente colapsó, pero alcancé a sostenerla. Toda ella temblaba violentamente y los sollozos eran desgarradores. Comenzó a golpear mi pecho, suplicando y rogando.

Me dolía ver su sufrimiento porque ella era quien menos merecía pasar por tanto dolor. Sin darme cuenta yo también estaba derramando lágrimas. Era un encuentro cargado de mucho sufrimiento.

―Lo lamento, de verdad lo hago, Bella. Por favor, no llores. Me duele verte así —supliqué.

―Sólo no te lo lleves, te lo suplico, sé que eres su padre y que hice mal en ocultártelo pero no tenía otra opción y he luchado tanto por él.

―No, Bella ¿De qué hablas? No pretendo quiero quitarte al niño, solo quiero que hablemos sobre él.

―Thomas.

― ¿Qué?

―Se llama Thomas, no él.

―Oh si, lo siento, yo solo…

―Es raro, ¿verdad? Volver a vernos en estas circunstancias ¿alguna vez lo pensaste?

―Es raro, pero nunca quise que las cosas fueran así. Quiero que hablemos, Bella, primero digámonos todo y luego tomemos decisiones… por favor.

―Si aún estoy entera, es porque no he asimilado todo, pero voy a explotar en cualquier momento ―contaba con ello.

Se abrazaba a sí misma y parecía tan pequeña. Cerró la puerta y me invitó silenciosamente a la sala, aquel hombre nos miraba cauteloso y se acercó a Bella, pero ella lo miró y le pidió que nos dejara solos, que ella arreglaría todo. Aquel tipo, que supe se llamaba Emmet, pregunto quién era yo y ella simplemente contestó que era su pasado. Me dolió aquel tono frío y dolido que uso ella para referirse a mí.

―Habla ―murmuró cuando estuvimos solos.

Ella se sentó, mientras rehuía mi mirada. Esto parecía una mala película, todo ha pasado tan rápido y de una manera tan extraña; un momento estaba devanándome el cerebro para pensar qué hacer con lo que sabía y ahora me encontraba frente a Bella, después de meses sin vernos. Ahora me veía a mí mismo, sentándome en aquel mullido sofá mientras empezaba a relatar mi versión de la historia, o por lo menos el cómo llegue hasta ahí.

En ocasiones Bella me miraba sombríamente con dolor y resignación. Sus contestaciones eran monosilábicas, pero no volvió a llorar en ningún momento. Pronto nos vimos envueltos en un silencio tenso y melancólico, era como sentir la pena y la incertidumbre del otro. Al cabo de unos minutos fue Bella quien rompió aquel silencio diciendo cómo se enteró de que estaba embarazada y que el día en que arruiné todo era cuando ella pensaba decírmelo. No sólo dañé a la mujer que más amaba, sino que la orillé a tomar esa decisión, tratando de proteger a nuestro hijo. Me dijo como llegó aquí y como conoció a Rosalie, la novia del hombre que estaba aquí, y lo mucho que ellos y su familia la han apoyado en todo este tiempo. Se sorprendió al saber que Alice me había ocultado lo de su embarazo ya que ella creyó que la buscaría mucho antes, cuando mi hermana me lo dijera, no quería decirle aun el porqué de eso, aunque eventualmente tendría que hacerlo.

Bella se levantó ofreciéndome un té, acepte más porque ella lo necesitaba de lo que lo hacía yo en aquel momento. Cuando volvió con dos tazas, me dio una y ella se volvió a sentar con otra taza entre sus manos. Me indicó que siguiera, así que lo hice; sintiendo que contaba un secreto guardado en el fondo de mi memoria, le conté sobre el chantaje de Tanya y su cercanía con Ángela, también el motivo del mismo, así como lo que tuve que hacer para que ella no revelara nada y dañara a mi madre y a mi familia. Pero lo único que dijo Bella fue que entendía, pero que no debía ser mi prioridad ni ese ni en ningún momento, a lo que le di la razón. Sólo ahora entendía esa cruda verdad. Y me sorprendía, como también me dolía la frialdad con la que estábamos hablando, no había llanto, ni gritos, tampoco miradas de odio, solo una profunda pena y un sentimiento agrio, como aquel que pierde algo y no sabe si lo recuperara alguna vez.

Le conté también sobre mi visita hacía un mes, y el porqué me fui sin ella enterarse de mi presencia, le dije que no me pareció justo con ella, y que la vi tan feliz que no quise arruinar una vez más su felicidad. Justo en aquel momento alcance a ver un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, pero fue tan breve que lo deseché como parte de mi imaginación.

Finalmente le dije a Bella sobre cómo me entere de que tenía un hijo y por qué Alice me lo había ocultado, pensé que se echaría a llorar o me preguntaría por lo sucedido, pero simplemente me miró tristemente y dijo que lo sentía. Luego de eso, volvimos a sumirnos en un tenso silencio, las tazas descansaban sobre la pequeña mesa en medio de la sala, y el reloj de pared marcaba las cinco de la tarde, habían pasado horas desde que había llegado ahí.

El sonido estruendoso de un teléfono celular sonó, rompiendo el silencio.

―Solo tengo una petición. Quiero conocer y ser parte de la vida de nuestro hijo.

―Aún es muy pronto, y debo asimilar todo lo que me has dicho. Espera un poco más, por favor. Te llamaré pronto ―sabía que no mentía, después de todo era mi hijo y por mas dolida que estuviera no podía negarme el derecho que tenía sobre Thomas.

He esperado nueve meses, podía esperar unos días más.

―Quería decir…

― ¿Que más puedes decir, que no hayas dicho ya, Edward?

―Perdóname ―me miró durante un largo momento, y luego dijo lo que en aquel momento no sabía responder.

―Dame una razón para perdonarte.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Hola a todos, lamento esta espera tan extensa, pero he estado bastante ocupada con miles de cosas y la inspiracion se me habia volado y tardo bastante en aparecer. A eso le sumamos que no tenia Beta y que la anterior simplemente me dejo botada y nunca volvi a saber de ella, ahora cuento con una nueva personita, muy especial y que ya Beteo este capitulo y me ha dado muchos animos para seguir con la historia constante. Me ha felicitado por mi redaccion y eso me ha puesto muy contenta, miles de gracias a Annabella Giovannetti, eres un amor. A todas las personitas que siguen la historia, espero comenten y dejen sus reacciones de este doloroso encuentro.**

**Las actualizaciones seran en lo posible semanalmente, aunque no prometo nada, pero si puedo prometer no tardar mas de lo que que ya han esperado entre capitulo. Besos _Tattys ;)_**


	13. Estrellita de Papel

**Hola Chicos/as recuerden que esta historia es basada en la saga Crepusculo, los nombres de los protagonistas no son mios pero si sus personalidades asi como la trama de la historia. Si ven esta historia bajo el nombre de otra persona por favor denuncien. **

* * *

><p><strong>Estrellita de Papel<strong>

**Canción del Capitulo: Estrellita Donde Estas**

―No sé qué podría decirte, para que te sientas mejor y ciertamente no sé lo que debes hacer ahora―. Rose estaba en lo correcto, ¿cómo podría ella saber lo que debo hacer justo ahora, que apareció Edward en mi vida nuevamente?

―Pero creo que lo mejor sería si hablas con él, y se ponen de acuerdo―. Ella verdaderamente estaba sorprendiéndome con su nueva actitud respecto a Edward, antes juraría que lo mataría en cuanto lo viera, pero ahora parecía darle un chance de explicarse. Obviamente su cambio se debió a que le conté todo sobre Edward,

―Lo sé, pero es difícil cuando tus sentimientos juegan en tu contra―. Ella volteo a verme y me dio una cálida sonrisa, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me dio el mejor consejo que pudo haberme dado alguien.

―Solo sigue tu instinto, has lo que es mejor tanto para ti como para Thomas―. Las cosas no serían fáciles, estaba segura pero por ahora lo importante era hacer lo correcto. Rose se levantó dándome un fuerte abrazo, que correspondí, mientras me sentía ansiosa por ver a Edward de nuevo.

_La decisión estaba tomada._

―Te veré después, y no te olvides de no comentarle a nadie sobre esto, quiero aclarar todo primero.

―Por supuesto, pero Bella ¿estas segura de ocultarle esto a Felix? ―. Me sentía tan culpable por ocultarle algo como esto, pero no sabía cómo enfrentarlo.

―Felix sabe de mi pasado con Edward, y cuando llegue el momento las cosas se resolverán.

_Espero_

Rose tenía esa mirada de _¿en serio lo crees?_ Pero claramente la respuesta era obvia, aunque ninguna la dijera en voz alta. Nada estaba escrito y sabía que la decisión que acababa de hacer, afectaba a muchos en el camino, pero de una u otra forma todos estaríamos implicados.

―Solo cuídate.

―Lo hare, lo prometo―. Estaba hecho un mar de emociones, y ciertamente no sabía cuál saldría a flote ahora.

Estaba en la cocina tomando un té para los nervios, la charla con Rose me había dejado temerosa de las consecuencias que traerían mis decisiones, fuera cual fuere, dañaría mi amistad con Felix. Después de todo había sentimientos flotando entre los dos. Mi debate interno fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta, me dirigí a la sala y justo cuando abría, apareció quien menos esperaba frente a mí.

_Oh, mierda._

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―. Este encuentro no es nada como lo planee, de hecho no sabía cuál era el plan exactamente.

―Tú me llamaste, así que supuse que…

―No, está bien, tienes razón, te llame porque quiero que conozcas a Thommy―. Edward se veía nervioso y culpable. Yo por otro lado, trate de borrar mi anterior hostilidad y demostrarle que podíamos convivir por el bien de nuestro hijo.

―Entra―. Una vez estuvo dentro, me observo cautelosamente, tal vez debatiéndose que hacer.

―Siéntate por favor, ¿quieres algo de beber, tal vez agua? ―. No estaba segura de cómo actuar a su alrededor, quería golpearlo, abrazarlo y gritarle tantas cosas.

―Gracias, pero no, estoy bien así. Me llamaste, así que supongo que hablaremos sobre todo lo que te dije hace dos días, quería saber qué piensas de ello. Además me gustaría entender cómo será mi papel en la vida de Thomas, quiero ser su padre y darle lo que sea que necesite, sin importar lo que suceda entre tú y yo.

Se le notaba bastante nervioso sumamente agotado, lo podía decir por las oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos y la barba de más de un día, sus hombros estaban caídos, casi parecía resignado a lo que sea que suceda después de esta conversación. Y francamente, yo también estaba nerviosa y temerosa del futuro que nos esperaba, solo deseaba que Thommy no sufriera por nada de esto, no lo merecía.

―Aun ni siquiera termino de procesar la mitad de lo que dijiste, ¿Qué si te creo? Intente no hacerlo, porque duele cada momento que estuve sola, pero duele aún más creer que no tuviste ninguna razón para dejarnos, así que sí, creo cada palabra, cada decisión que tomaste, cada minuto que estuviste alejado de nosotros. Pero no lo perdono, no te perdono el que hayas desconfiado de nuestra relación, no puedo pretender que todo volverá a la normalidad solo porque viniste y sacaste todo fuera, no puedo siquiera imaginar el ver a tu hermana nuevamente sin que quiera decirle lo mucho que detesto lo que hizo. Yo solo no puedo perdonar, no ahora por lo menos.

Y si, se sintió bien por una vez sacar todo lo que tenía atorado en mi mente, por fin. Edward se veía sorprendido y asombrado, como si no hubiera esperado esa explosión, sobre todo viniendo de mí, aunque era hora de que viera por sí mismo que soy una mujer diferente, más fuerte y más decidida.

―Tienes toda la razón, estas en todo tu derecho a odiarme por lo que hice, yo mismo me detesto. Pero no estoy aquí para implorar un perdón que no merezco, vine porque quiero recuperar a mi hijo.

―Después de todo, ¿aun quieres ser parte de la vida de Thomas, cuando significa que puedes salir lastimado? ―. Noto el dolor en sus ojos, y la resignación en su postura, como si esperara que eso sucediera. No quería herirlo, pero él mejor que nadie sabe que un bebé como Thomas puede o no sentirse cómodo en compañía de extraños, así que debía ponerlo sobre aviso, no es que mi pequeño fuera de esos niños pero igualmente cualquier cosa podría pasar.

―Estoy dispuesto a ser lo que él quiere que sea, aun no me conoce, no sabe quién soy, tiene tan poco tiempo de nacido. Yo solo… quiero decir, no hay alguna figura paterna en su vida ¿cierto?

Tanto él como yo, sabíamos la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero ninguno era capaz de decir las palabras, porque estaba segura que nos dolería en igual medida, además podría ocasionar una discusión sin sentido.

―Todos mis amigos son parte importante en la vida de mi… nuestro hijo, todos lo aman y se preocupan por él, son nuestra familia―. Esa afirmación conllevaba una respuesta explicita a cualquier pregunta sobre su familia y eso, Edward lo entendió al segundo. Lo sabía por la sorpresa escrita en sus ojos y el resignado asentimiento de cabeza.

―Lo entiendo, pero a pesar de eso, soy su padre y no quiero sonar posesivo o cualquier mierda de esas, pero sabes que tengo derecho a ser todo lo que necesite, también soy familia y la familia se apoya―. Si pretendía lanzar alguna acusación, no lo sentí así, por lo menos no dirigida a mí.

―Sí, tienes razón. ¿Quieres conocerlo? Entiendo que te sientas un poco abrumado y esperar un poco, pero siento que es lo…

―Si, por favor―. No hay duda de que quería conocer a Thomas lo más pronto posible, ese brillo alegre y ansioso en su mirada, así como el delator toqueteo de su zapato en la alfombra, demostraban lo mucho que esperaba esa invitación, y no era quien para retrasarlo más, también ansiaba este momento.

Me levanto y él lo hace al mismo tiempo, lo guio por un pequeño pasillo hacia la última habitación, deje a mi pequeño ángel dormido, aunque estaba bastante segura de que pronto despertaría. Descanse un segundo la mano sobre la manija de la puerta, estaba aún más nerviosa que antes, pero era un tipo de nervios como mariposas en mi estómago, era un momento especial sin importar nuestro pasado, el dolor o el daño infligido por ambas partes, nos uníamos por aquella personita dentro de esa habitación. Una vez que abrí lentamente la puerta, me hice a un lado y Edward entro, me acerque a la cuna de madera en el centro de la habitación y observe como dormía, apenas tapado con una frazada, y la paz que desprendía su sola presencia era un bálsamo para mi alma.

Lo sentí acercarse y decir que dejo de respirar, es un eufemismo, él tan solo se quedó allí, observando, maravillado de aquel ser que juntos hicimos, aquella criatura inocente de nuestro pasado, del dolor y la humillación. Alzamos la mirada al mismo tiempo, conectamos nuestros ojos y supe justo en ese segundo, que haríamos cualquier cosa con tal de que nuestro ángel no sufriera por nuestra causa.

― ¿Puedo…?

Asentí en silencio, y nadie habría preparado la escena frente a mí, cuidadosamente con su dedo índice toco muy suave la frente de Thomas, acerco su rostro hacia su pequeño cuerpo e inhalo el dulce aroma que siempre desprende mi pequeño. Y una enorme sonrisa se formó en los labios de Edward, la admiración en sus ojos era como si viera la cosa más maravillosa para el ser humano, y me sentí completamente identificada con ese sentimiento, porque fue el mismo que me embargo cuando lo vi por primera vez. Me moví solo un poco, dándole el espacio justo para que disfrutara de este momento lo máximo posible. Parecía que luego de unos minutos de contemplarlo en silencio, Edward se estaba enderezando y listo para irse, pero por su expresión sabía que no quería hacerlo, sin embargo en ese preciso momento mi pequeño Tommy se removió inquieto y abrió sus ojos perezosamente y metió su pequeño puño dentro de su boca al instante. Era hermoso y tan dulce ver esa expresión en su inocente rostro, observaba todo a su alrededor, identificando y reconociendo, finalmente sus ojos e quedaron en Edward, lo observaba con atención y curiosidad tal vez, empezó a hacer pequeños ruidos con su boca y agitar los brazos, como si intentara hablarle, era loco pensar lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de mi Tommy, pero se notaba tan alegre de ver a Edward, como si lo reconociera y estuviera feliz por su presencia.

Edward parecía hipnotizado por los movimientos de Thommy y estiro los brazos, con cautela, esperando que en cualquier momento empezara a llorar o tal vez ver miedo en sus verdes ojos, tan idénticos a los suyos. Sin embargo, al tomar su frágil cuerpo entre sus manos, vi aparecer una pequeña sonrisa, lo abrazo junto a su pecho y lo beso en el tope de su cabeza, lo apretó tiernamente y vi su espalda sacudirse y sabía que estaba llorando, hace tanto que no veo a este hombre llorar que me parece abrumador en cierto modo. Retira su rostro del cuerpecito de mi bebé y lo observa detenidamente, como si bebiera cada una de sus facciones y se viera el mismo en ellas, porque eran tan parecidos, besa sus rosadas mejillas y empieza a caminar por la habitación, hablándole de él.

―Hola Thomas, ¿sabes quién soy? ―. Mi niño lo mira atentamente ―No lo sabes, pero te diré que mi nombre es Edward, y sé que puede sonar totalmente loco y aterrador pero soy papá―. No sabía cuánto podría aguantar mi corazón, pero no creía que fuera mucho, los amaba tanto a los dos.

―También quiero que compartamos un montón de tiempos juntos, que juguemos y me quieras tanto como yo a ti. Verte crecer, ver tu primera risa, tu primer diente, tu primera vez gateando y la primera vez que camines hacia mi o hacia mamá. Deseo tanto que tu primera palabra sea "papá", ser el orgulloso padre que ve a su hijo graduarse, tener novia, casarse y tener hijos―. No puedo evitar soltar una risita por todo aquello.

El voltea a mirarme un poco avergonzado. ―Lo lamento, sé que sonó un poco alocado y completamente planeado, pero yo solo…

―Quieres ser su padre―. Una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro y un leve rubor se instaló en sus mejillas. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

―Estoy segura de que lo sabe, y ya te ama por eso―. Sus ojos brillaron ante eso, y mi corazón se derritió justo allí.

― ¿Es verdad mi pequeño? ¿Sabes? Yo también te amo―. Se ensimismaron tanto juntos, que era difícil apartar la mirada. Edward daba vueltas a Tommy, le hacía cosquillas y nuestro bebé respondía con ruiditos de felicidad.

Era tan natural para él actuar como un padre para Thomas, como si siempre hubiera estado allí, como si lo hubiera visto nacer. La enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Edward es suficiente para saber que no defraudara a mi bebé, sin embargo no puedo evitar la pequeña punzada en mi pecho, ese recordatorio de estar alerta. Este era su momento, y merecían compartir tiempo padre e hijo, así que silenciosamente salí de la habitación, y fui a prepare un poco de té. De algún modo estaba entumecida, como si todo lo que había sucedido estos últimos días, no hubiera sido procesado del todo por mi cerebro, y de cierto modo eso era algo bueno porque de lo contrario estaría actuando como una loca esquizofrénica.

―En algún momento todo caerá sobre mí―. Murmure para mí misma, reconociendo el peso de todo lo que había en mi mente y sabía que pronto seria m corazón el que sufriría los daños, nuevamente.

En aquel momento sé que está mal que siquiera lo piense, pero mi mente vuela a un lugar en el que todo es más fácil, la vida es dulce y llena de romance, donde puedo llegar a casa luego de un duro día de trabajo, y encontrar que mi esposo tiene una cena especial solo para los dos. Que nuestro hijo esta alerta y emocionado por tenernos a ambos, jugamos y reímos, la vida no puede ser más feliz que en aquel momento. Finalmente cenamos entre anécdotas de nuestro día y cuando nos metemos a la cama, disfrutamos del cuerpo del uno del otro, apasionado, erótico y completamente emocionante.

Allí sentada frente al mesón, tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente y yo simplemente no sabía cómo todo encajaría para bien, con Edward en nuestra vida nuevamente. Mi cabeza giro en dirección del reloj en la pared de la cocina y me asuste por todo el tiempo que había estado sumida en mis pensamientos, más de una hora y ni siquiera lo sentí.

―A veces pienso que pudo haber sido, si te hubiera dicho la verdad―. Salte en mi asiento, dándome la vuelta rápidamente ante su voz.

―Lo pensaste demasiado tarde ¿no crees? ―. Trate de que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible.

―Sí, así lo creo. Pero la realidad no evita que la fantasía nos muestre el camino que soñamos―. Era como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos anteriores, ambos deseábamos tantas cosas que no podían ser.

―Algunas veces la realidad es mejor que la fantasía―. El sonrió tristemente, como si encontrara el significado de mis palabras. Y no le gustara el mismo.

―He luchado contra mis demonios, todos tenemos uno y siempre intenta gobernarnos, intentamos decirnos que no podemos seguir pero siempre hay algo que te da esperanza. ¿Sabes cuál es la mía Bella? ―. Por un momento pensé que sabía. Asentí.

―Nuestra familia―. Aquellas palabras, sin duda tocaron una fibra sensible.

―Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Pero una vez que lo pierdes ¿crees que lo mereces de vuelta? ―. Él me miro por un largo momento y me revolví incomoda cuando note que su mirada vagaba hambrientamente por mi cuerpo.

―No lo merezco, pero estoy trabajando en merecerlos. Te he encontrado Bella, he conocido a nuestro hijo y aunque quiero ser parte de su vida, también lo quiero ser de la tuya, pero no presionare. Toda ira tan lenta o tan rápida como quieras, y no pienses ni por un momento que usare a Thomas para lograrlo, solo te voy a demostrar que la familia es para siempre. Nosotros nos pertenecemos Bella.

― ¿Qué…?

―Ya veras, nadie más ocupara tu mente o tu corazón, te demostrare que hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar―. Dejo un pequeño papel sobre la mesa y se fue sin más. ―He dejado a Thomas dormido en su cuna, con su oso de peluche y bien arropado. Llamare en la noche para acordar a qué hora debo venir ¿este bien? ―. Asentí, no dispuesta a que mi voz me traicionara.

Yo estaba en completo estado de shock, ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, pretenda que formemos una familia de nuevo? Está muy seguro de sí mismo y obtendrá una clara decepción cuando eso no pase.

Pero tenía que admitir que unas pocas palabras, habían causado estragos en mi interior. Reconocía su advertencia, pero también sabía que no era la misma joven ingenua que corría a sus brazos, era más fuerte y era madre. Protegía a los míos contra todo y todos. Ordene a mi cuerpo a moverse del estado catar quico en el que me encontraba, volví al cuarto de mi hijo y lo observe dormir, siempre me calmaba su acompasada respiración, podía pensar más claramente cuando veía su rostro, bese su frente y acomode el peluche a su lado. Me dirigí a mi habitación, insegura de cómo actuar ahora.

Edward siempre ponía mi mundo al revés.

Mi móvil sonó sobre la mesita al lado de mi cama, y lo tome rápidamente. El nombre en la pantalla hizo que mis piernas se debilitaran, me senté nuevamente en la cama, los nervios estaban corriéndome todo el cuerpo.

― ¿Hola?

―Bella ¿estás bien?

―Si estoy bien, no te preocupes―. En realidad estaba más que nerviosa, pero no iba a decírselo.

― ¿Segura? Porque te oyes como su hubieras corrido la maratón. ¿Thommy está bien? ―. No puede ser más dulce ¿cierto?

―Si él está bien, solo estoy un poco agitada por alcanzar el teléfono.

―De acuerdo. Solo llamaba para saber qué quieres de cenar, estoy cerca de un restaurante chino o podemos pedir comida mexicana, ¿Qué dices? ―. Si, si podía serlo. Pero justo ahora solo tenía dos opciones y tome la más cobarde.

―Ahora mismo estoy muy cansada, fue un día extenuante y solo quiero dormir, además Thomas está dormido. Lo lamento Felix, pero será otro día―. Escuche como su respiración salía lentamente, claramente estaba decepcionado y solo trataba de no decírmelo, lo que me hacía sentir como una mierda.

―Si lo entiendo, será para otro día―. Lo lamentaba tanto pero no podía, no ahora. Sentía el picor de las lágrimas en la esquina de mis ojos, precipitándose.

―Estoy aquí siempre ¿lo sabes? ―. Un cuchillo a mi corazón. ―Lo sé, adiós Felix.

―Te quiero―. No pude responderle de vuelta, las palabras quedaron atascadas en mi garganta y el nudo en ella solo se hizo más grande, sin poder evitarlo corte la llamada justo cuando las lágrimas corrían sin control por mi rostro. El dolor era agudo y mezquino, soportable pero sin duda desgarrador, porque todos los sentimientos que había dormido simplemente despertaron y me estallaron en la cara, no sabía qué hacer, no podía ordenar mis pensamientos y no sabía cómo actuar sin lastimar a aquellos hombres, que significan tanto para mí.

A veces la realidad es una mierda completa, sin embargo siempre hay una pequeña felicidad en tu vida, y para mí lo es mi pequeño Thommy, es mi bebé y la personita por quien daría mi vida sin dudarlo. Es quien ocupa la mitad de mi corazón, y pone una sonrisa en mi rostro cada vez que veo sus gorjeos o su tranquila paz mientras duerme. Una particular risa brota de mi pecho, tomo mi rostro con mis manos cuando la risa no para, me sacudo temblorosamente y empiezan a resbalar grandes lágrimas de mis ojos, ya no se siente como una risa, todo duele, me siento triste y asfixiada, aterrada y sola. Poco a poco me recuesto sobre la cama y me hago un ovillo abrazando mis piernas cerca de mi pecho, las lágrimas siguen fluyendo y me siento tan cansada, que sin poder evitarlo cierro mis ojos.

Despierto sobresaltada, ¡Tommy! Me levanto rápidamente y me dirijo a su habitación, una vez allí contemplo el suave subir y bajar de su pecho. Su manita esta agarrada a la pata de su osito, mientras su boquita esta entreabierta.

―Mi bebé te amo tanto―. Dejo un beso en su frente y observo el reloj en una mesa cercana. ―Vaya, he dormido quince minutos, pero me parecieron treinta―. Nunca he podido dormir en las tardes, aun cuando Thommy también lo este y cuando eso pasa, duerme por lo menos una hora. Así que tomo el monitor y voy a la sala.

Pero nada más entrar y mi móvil suena en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Lo tomo con manos temblorosas, temiendo que sea nuevamente Felix, pero en la pantalla aparece el nombre de Jane. Extrañada contesto.

―Jane ¿sucede algo?

―Hola ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien y ¿tu? ―. Es imposible notar el sarcasmo en su voz.

―Jane, lo lamento solo no esperaba tu llamada, pensé que estarías en tus clases de baile.

―Y lo estaba, pero me he tomado un descanso para llamarte y saber cómo ha ido tu día.

―Bien ¿Por qué?

―Supe lo de tu ex – marido. Rose me lo dijo, y antes de que la acuses, yo la obligue a decírmelo.

― ¿Cómo? Esto es el colmo, es un asunto que no les incumbe, son mis decisiones.

― ¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Por qué actúas a la defensiva? Solo intento ayudarte―. Y me golpee mentalmente por ser tan grosera con Jane, cuando ella se preocupa por mí al igual que los demás.

―Lo siento, es solo que han sido demasiadas emociones por un día y me siento realmente exhausta. Añadiéndole la llamada de Felix y mi miedo a salir herida de nuevo, yo solo…

― ¿Felix te llamo? ¿Qué dijo? ―. Había agencia en su voz, y también dolor pero no entendía porque.

―Quería que cenáramos juntos, traería comida. Pero le dije que era mejor en otro momento y creo que no lo tomo muy bien―. Suspire dolorosamente, esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que sentía que hería los sentimientos de Felix, me atormentaba.

―Oh Bella, él te quiere y si bien no le correspondes, debes decírselo. No merece sufrir esperando por algo que no llegara―. Entendía la tristeza en su voz, así me sentía, pero no me entendía ni yo misma.

―Lo se Jane, pero debo aclarar mi mente, tomar decisiones. Te quiero ahí conmigo, a Rose y Emmet y por supuesto Alec, necesito el apoyo de todos porque no puedo sola.

―Sabes que siempre estaremos contigo, y recuerda que eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, puedes hacerlo Bella―. Quería creerle, pero aún tenía miedo, miedo de lo desconocido, miedo de sufrir y esta vez mi bebé estaba en medio.

―Lo sé. Mira debo irme, Thomas está por despertar―. En realidad quería pensar.

―Está bien, te llamare luego. Te quiero Bells.

―Yo también te quiero Jane―. Corte la llamada y me desplome en el sofá. Ha sido un día agotador y aún no terminaba. Recostada allí, descanse mi cuerpo y mi mente quedo en blanco, ningún pensamiento alrededor, por unos pocos minutos quería conocer el dulce sabor de no pensar coherentemente.

El día había pasado rápidamente, y para cuando me di cuenta el sol había desaparecido y una lenta lluvia comenzaba a caer por los ventanales. Sin duda era bueno que mi jefa fuera una de mis mejores amigas, porque de lo contrario no hubiera tenido un día libre y menos aún que entendiera mi situación sentimental.

Cuando Thommy despertó, lo amamante y lo puse en su tumbona mientras comía mi cena. Una vez termine, cambie su pañal y lo mecí poniendo su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Su manita estaba fuertemente agarrada de mi blusa y balbuceaba alegremente, parecía que iba a tardar un poco en dormir esta noche.

―Te amo bebé. Pero ahora vamos a dormir―. Empecé a cantar la canción con que siempre lograba dormir en las noches de lluvia, y me di cuenta de que hoy sería una noche lluviosa.

_Estrellita donde estás  
>me pregunto quién serás.<br>Estrellita dónde estás  
>me pregunto quién serás.<em>

_En el cielo o en el mar  
>un diamante de verdad.<br>Estrellita dónde estás  
>me pregunto quién serás.<em>

Poco a poco sus ojitos se fueron cerrando y su respiración se hizo suave, así mi bebito fue tomado por el mundo de los sueños. Bese su cabecita y lo arrope junto a su osito de felpa. Una vez en mi habitación y con el monitor a mi lado, mi teléfono móvil sonó nuevamente ese día.

―Hola ¿ya está dormido?―. Mi voz fue apenas un susurro.

―Hola, acaba de dormirse―. Cuando pensé que no diría algo pronto, hablo abruptamente.

―Que bien, mira lamento todo lo que dije esta mañana, no era mi intención, solo quería que supieras que a pesar de todo aun pienso en ti y que no desistiré hasta que vuelvas a amarme―. Ahogue un gemido de frustración.

―No tienes derecho a decirme eso, no puedes venir después de tratarme como una puta, queriendo enamorarme de nuevo. Simplemente no.

―No te presionare, pero quería que supieras cuales son mis intenciones ahora que he vuelto. Te quiero en mi vida nuevamente, los quiero a los dos y luchare hasta que lo consiga. Y sabes que soy persistente cuando me lo propongo―. Esto no podía ser cierto, ¿Por qué pones mi mundo de cabeza, otra vez Edward?

_No cuentes con ello_

―Ahora bien, ¿a qué hora vendrás por Thomas? ―. Un cambio de tema era lo que necesitaba esta conversación. No seguiría con esa estupidez.

―A eso de las nueve de la mañana ¿te va bien? ―. Podía escuchar la diversión en su voz, claramente disfrutaba de mi desesperación.

―Sí, está bien, a esa hora estará listo y con una pañalera también, recuerda traerlo antes de las cuatro para dormir su siesta―. Murmure irritada.

―Bien. Nos vemos mañana Bella. Descansa, lo necesitas―. Nuevamente era irritante la diversión que estaba consiguiendo de esta conversación.

―Adiós―. Sin más colgué la llamada. Sumamente agotada luego de la misma, Edward sin duda era un enigma en muchos sentidos y yo que pensé que lo conocía después de tanto tiempo junto a él, pero como pude comprobar hace un tiempo y ahora, Edward poseía muchas facetas.

Después de dar vueltas por más de media hora, mis parpados estaban cerrándose y mi mente empezaba a vagar por una densa neblina. Mi cuerpo yacía flácido y mis respiraciones eran lentas y consecuentes y antes de que pudiera procesar algún pensamiento coherente en mi mente apareció una sencilla imagen de Edward, Thommy y yo Juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que aun siguen pendientes de esta eterna historia, prometo terminarla, solo que ha sido dificil porque como cualquiera he tenido cosas con las que lidiar, ademas del hecho de que la Beta que me estaba ayudando no volvio a enviarme este capitulo beteado y nunca se pronuncio conmigo para saber el porque de la demora. Acabo de preguntarle que sucede y veremos que responde, pero sin duda esta cosa de las Betas es un lio, estoy segura de que hay muchas comprometidas con la persona que ayudan, pero las que a mi me han tocado han sido despreocupadas y me dejan botada, por lo tanto esperare a saber que razon me tiene mi Beta actual y desde alli vere como abordo el tema. Por respeto a ustedes subo el capitulo beteado unicamente por mi.<strong>

**Cuidense y dejen sus impresiones al respecto.**

_**Tattys ;)**_


End file.
